The Dark Savior sequel to The Search Is Over
by hardy101
Summary: Bella is kidnaped and halfsack is dead, and Jax is out on a hunt trying to find his old lady. But will he be too late? Follow Jax on his journey WARNING THIS STORY IS A BIT DARK! "He saw the darkness in her beauty, She saw the Beauty in his darkness"
1. Chapter 1: After Dark

**Sequel to The Search Is Over**

**Shadows The Dark Savior**

**Chapter 1: After Dark**

**WARNING THIS STORY IS MUCH DARKER **

**Bella's POV**

I woke up chained to a bed and the lights were out. I looked around and noticed that I'm in some kind of an abandoned warehouse. I yank at the chains to see if they would break until I heard a voice.

"I wouldn't try that sweetheart." It was the guy who threw me in the car and who killed Halfsack.

"You son of a bitch I'm going to kill you." I growled as I yanked at the chains harder.

"I would love to see you try baby girl." He said as he moved closer to the bed while keeping his eyes on me.

"Unhook me and I'll fucking kill you." I said as I glared at him. He started to climb up the bed and made his way toward me. His face was an inch away from mine I could feel his hot breath close to me. I tried moving my face.

"What's wrong I thought you were tough why are you moving your head?" He asked as his hands grabbed my chin and made me face him.

"Get your fucking hands off of me." I hissed by then everyone was in the room. They were all smirking at me. The last thing I could remember was him raising his hands toward me. Then nothing it was all black. **I fainted**

I slowly opened my eyes this time to see a blurry room. I let my eyes adjust as I looked around and notice I was in the basement I tried to move when I noticed they chained me up. But this time I was on a metal wall of some sort. I tried to pull hard at the chains hoping they would break but of course they didn't. I heard foot steps then a door open and voices.

"Well look who's up." The one that I had a wonderful talk with before I fainted said. As two guys walked over toward me and stood on either side of me.

"Fuck off" I growled just then the guy on my right slapped the shit out of me.

"Watch your mouth bitch." He said as I just glared at him.

"Isabella you sure do have a potty mouth." The guy who I am guessing is the leader said. I looked at him. _How the fuck does he know my name_. I wondered to myself.

"Guys leave us." The guy said to his men. They all nodded and I heard foot steps, then a door closing. The guy turned around and smirked at me.

"Finally we are all alone kitten." He said as he moved forward and touched my cheek. I flinched as he touched me and tried to move my head, but my neck was in so much pain.

"Now listen here cupcake. Don't try to move away from me and you won't get hurt beyond what you would get." He said as he opened a pocket knife and slowly ran it over my cheek.

"Now I know why Jax picked you as an old lady. You're drop dead gorgeous." He said as he licked his lips.

"I think we should get to know each other more." He said as used the knife to push the hair out of my eyes.

"I guess I'll start. My name is Palatino." He said as he smiled at me.

"Bet your parents felt accomplished." I said as that earns me a slap on the face.

"Watch what you say bitch." He growled as I smirked.

"What's wrong. The little wanna be gangster is sensitive about mommy and daddy." I growled back

He punched me in the face and this time I heard a crack. My jaw started to feel loss like it was only hanging on by a thread.

"Fuck" I yelled as I spit and blood came out.

"Don't you dare open your mouth again or I'll kill you." The leader yelled as he shook out his hand and started to walk away.

"You mean like you did to my uncle." I yelled as I felt my jaw starting to sting. He turned around and smirked.

"Oh damn you're his niece?" He asked as he started to walked back toward me.

"Let me tell you something doll face." The mobster said as he grabbed my face and I whimpered. I felt him put pressure on my jaw

"Your uncle was quiet a fighter. I enjoyed killing him." He said as his grip got tighter

"You basturd. When I get out of these chains, I will enjoy killing you." I growled as I tried to hide the pain.

"You have such a pretty mouth." He said as he ran his lips over my lips.

"It's a shame that I have to do this, but it has to be done." He said as he grabbed a little jar of supper glue. My eyes widen as he took off the lid and brought it toward my lips.

He slowly brought his lips toward mine and kissed me. But I turned my head.

"I was giving you a chance but oh well." He said as brought the little jar toward my lips and slowly put it on I struggled and struggled as he pushed my lips together. And held it there for a minute. I started to cry as I felt the glue tighten and rip it's way off my lips.

"All done sweetheart." He said as he kissed me on the cheek then walked up stairs. I was crying as I tried to get free from the chains. Finally the door opened again and in walked an old lady. She looked at me and frowned and walked over toward me. In her hand she had a bucket a little suit case and a cloth.

"I'm just here to clean up your cuts." She said as she put her hands up in surrender. She then looked at my lips and gasped as she saw them glued together.

"Did they do this to you?" She asked me as I rolled my eyes and glared at her.

"Watch it" She hissed as me but I continue to glare. She sighed and slowly touched my jaw.

"Your jaw is broken." She said as I rolled my eyes _no really_ I thought to my self_._

"I bet your wondering what day it is?" She asked me and I nodded. She took out her cell phone and flipped it open.

"It's Thursday the 30th of June." The woman said as I sat there in shock I_t's been almost a week since I been taken and since they killed Halfsack. _I thought to my self. She frowned as she turned toward me.

"If you don't put up a fight they won't hurt you as bad." She said as she walked over toward the door. She looked at me and slowly closed the door behind her as she went upstairs. I sat there and closed my eyes. Praying that Jax would come and find me.

**BACK AT THE CLUB HOUSE**

It's been almost a week since Bella was taken and Halfsack has died. Everyone was sad. The club house was very quiet, barley no one spoke. The one who took it worse then anyone was Jax. He hasn't moved or said anything. All he has done for the past week is stare at the ceiling.

"Jax, Juice has something." Redman said as he knocked on the door and stared at the dead looking Jax.

"Come on man." Opie said as he walked into the room. Picking up Jax and taking him toward the bathroom. He turned on the shower and took off his jeans and left his boxers on and pushed him into the shower.

"Come to church when you're done." Opie said as he shut the bathroom door. He and Redman shut the bedroom door. They passed Gemma and she looked at Opie asking with her eyes about her son. Opie sighed and shook his head and walked into the meeting room.

Him and Redman sat down as Clay starred at them. Just then Jax walked in the room wearing his cut and jeans and his hair was brushed. Clay got up and hugged his son.

"We will find them son and we will make them pay I promise." Clay told his step son. Jax nodded and sat down at his seat. He turned his head and looked at Juice.

"Did you find my girlfriend yet?" Jax asked Juice.

"I think I did. I mean I can't be so sure but I found out that the family has a hidden warehouse outside of Charming." Juice said

"Then lets go and search it." Jax said as he got up

"But they also have an abandoned house in Nevada and an abandon cabin in Belfast, Ireland." Juice said as Jax huffed and sat down.

"So she could be at anyone of those locations?" Jax asked and Juice nodded.

"Shit I say we spilt up and search each location." Tig spoke up and every nodded.

"No they know we are coming and they know that if we split up there will more of a chance of them out numbering us." Clay told everyone at the table. He then looked at his son.

"It's your call VP." Clay said as he looked at Jax. Jax nodded and got up.

"Do you have a map with the locations?" Jax asked Juice nodded and pulled out a map and had the three locations circle. Jax studies the places then sighed.

"I want you to do research on everything you can on this location." Jax said as he pointed at the first dot and everyone looked at him.

"Fuck no. Are you fucking kidding me. She could be out there dying and you want him to do research. I fucking agree with Tig I say we spilt up." Happy said as he glared at his VP.

"You fucking think I want him to do research? Thats my fucking old lady they have. I need to think of whats best for my old lady but also the club!" Jax yelled as he got into Happy's voice.

"Hap man we all love her and we all want her back but I think Jax is right. We need to worry about our safety, and the club's safety too." Chibs spoke up.

"Are you fucking kidding me. Do you all agree with this?" Happy asked and everyone nodded.

"Fine call me when we get ready to leave." Happy growled as he threw open the door and slammed it shut.

Clay sighed and looked at his son. "You sure about this VP?" he asked.

Jax looked at the location and nodded. "Something is telling me to look here first." Jax said as he stared at the circle on the map.

"All right, Juice you heard him. Go do your research on the place. We want anything you can find." Clay said. Juice nodded and grabbed all his stuff as everyone got up and patted Jax on the back.

"You all right?" Clay asked as he walked over toward Jax.

"Yeah I just need to be alone for a minute." The VP responded. Clay nodded his head and left the room while shutting the door behind him

Jax sat there with his head in his hands

**It's different here without you.**

**It's as if there is no sun.**

**Darkness now surrounds me.**

**My world seems so undone **

"Bella that's Jax." Bobby introduced Bella to Jax. She smiled and blushed as she looked down.

**You were my life, my everything,**

**But now sweetheart you've gone.**

**Somehow I must find faith in God**

**and let my life go on **

"Bella this is my son Abel." Jax said as he introduced his angel to his son. Bella smiled and looked over toward the crib and picked him up

**They say time mends a broken heart.**

**If true, time is my friend.**

**I'll count the days until the time**

**you're in my arms again **

"Jax we finally are a family." Bella said as she hugged Jax. Looking down at a sleeping Abel and a sleeping Hershey.

All the memories the way she laughed. The way she moaned his name. The way she threw a spoon at him when they got into fights. All filled up in Jaxs' head.

**BACK TO BELLA**

I guess I fell asleep because I woke up to see the leader. The guy who glued my lips together and a kid who looked around 14 staring at me. I gasped and then glared as the leader brought the knife toward my lips.

"This may hurt a bit." He said as he brought the knife toward my lips. I screamed out in pain as he cut my lips apart. He brought back the knife.

"There thats better." He replied with a smirk as tears raced down my cheek.

"Tony why don't you go upstairs and let daddy and his friends have some alone time." The guy said as he stared at the 14 year old. The kid nodded his head and ran up the stairs.

"Now Bella lets have some fun." The guy said as he smirked and pulled walked toward me and pulled down his jeans.

"Please no I'm pregnant." I all but cried out. The guys froze and looked at me.

"Well I'll be damned the bitch is pregnant." The guy said as he pulled up his jeans and moved closer.

"What you say guys. Should we have a little fun with her and the baby?" The leader asked as he picked up the bat and aimed it at my stomach.

"No" I cried. But all I saw was blackness.


	2. Chapter 2 :hold on for your dear life

**CHAPTER 2: Hold on For Your Dear Life**

**Bella's POV**

**3 days later**

I woke up to feel the worse pain that I have ever felt. I looked down and let my tears fall as I saw a big purple bruise on my stomach, _my baby_. I thought to my self as stared down. I heard a door open and in walked the basturd. I wanted so badly to kick his ass, but I felt week, and I felt my eyes closing.

"Keep those eyes open sweetheart." He said as his men walked down stairs with black gloves on their hands.

"This will only hurt a bit." I heard him say as he held up a knife. I felt it tearing into my stomach. I wanted to scream and kick but, I couldn't I was too weak. I heard the guys laughing as I let my eyes fall waiting for this nightmare to end.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Jax POV**

I was siting in church talking to Clay when all the sudden Juice ran through the door.

"I got them." He said. I looked up at him then looked at Clay.

"Round everyone up Juice." Clay said as Juice nodded and ran to get everyone. Finally everyone pilled up into the room and I looked at Juice waiting for him to talk.

"Jax remember the place you wanted to look at?" Juice said as he looked at me and I nodded.

"Well I had one my guys go look at the place. He said he saw moment inside and also heard what seems to be screaming." Juice said.

"Are you sure kid?" Clay asked, Juice nodded him head. Clay turned and looked at me and I nodded my head.

"Then what are we waiting for lets bring back our baby girl." Clay said as he stood up.

"Everyone get ready we leave in 5 mins." Clay said as he slammed the gravel down onto the table. I got up and went to the back closet with Clay as I helped him pull out weapons and also bullet proof vests. He turned and handed one to me.

"We got her." He said to me.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**NO ONE POV**

After the guys were done with the knives they smiled at their work. Palatino turned toward his men.

"All right men you know what to do with the body." Palatino said as he patted his men on the back. He then walked upstairs. The guys smirked and walked over toward Bella's lifeless body and began unchaining her hands. Bella could hear and feel them taking off the chains. She knew this was her only chance she would get at freedom. But, she was too weak to even talk or even move. She tried to open her eyes but they wouldn't open.

_So this is what being half alive and half dead feels like._ Bella thought to her self as she felt someone pick her up and carry her up what seem to be stairs.

"Has she awoken yet?" She heard the voice that she would never forget PALATINO!

"No but we can hear her groaning." A voice said besides me.

"Very well. Off to what you were doing." She heard Palatino say. A few seconds later she was being carried up even more stairs then she hears a door creek open. She then felt her self being placed on something hard and it felt like needles were poking at her back.

"Should we chain her up?" She heard a voice next to her ask.

"Nah man she ain't going no where look at her. She looks like shit." The voice from the door said. There were some movements then she heard the door slam shut. She tried to open her eyes but it felt like something was keeping them closed. Bella tried to move her arms or legs but with each movement she did, she felt a stabbing pain throughout her whole body. She felt her heart starting to slow down and she felt her self becoming weaker and weaker.

"Isabella baby hang in there." Bella heard a voice say. Bella tried to move and open her eyes but she felt someone put their hands on her to stop her from moving.

"Bella it's uncle Bobby sweetie calm down. You got to hang on sweetie the boys are coming." She heard her uncle say. She tried to speak but she found her lips were glued shut again.

"Shhh baby girl, calm down sweetie everything will be okay. Just hang in there. Do it for Abel and Jax Bella they need you." She heard her uncle's voice whisper in her ear. Bella sat there and thought of Abel and Jax. She could feel warm water run down her and it was sticky and it smelled like metal.

_Blood_ She thought to her self as she felt her self getting colder. _Hurry up Jax_ She thought to her self as she felt her body going limp.

"ISABELLA!" She heard her uncle's voice yell but, she couldn't move. Her heart slowed down and body went limp.

**MEAN WHILE BACK AT THE CLUB**

The guys were all ready. They opened the door to the church. Everyone looked at them and watched as they made their way out of the church. Gemma, Lyla and Cherry along with everyone else stood up, Gemma made her way toward her son with Abel in her arms.

"You bring back my daughter you hear me." Gemma said as he looked at her husband in the eye. He nodded and kissed her on the cheek. Gemma then turned to Jax.

"You be safe you hear me." Gemma said as she moved closer toward Jax. Jax nodded his head.

"And bring home your old lady. Her son is missing her." Gemma said as she hugged her son.

"I will mom." Jax said then he turned toward Abel. He took Abel from Gemma's arms and held him as everyone watched him.

"I'm going to bring home your mommy you hear me little man." Jax spoke to his son.

"Mommy" Abel said as his face lit up. Jax nodded and kissed his cheek he then handed Abel back to Gemma. He then turned toward Lyla who was in Opie arms. And Cherry who was holding a necklace Halfsack give her. He nodded at them as him and everyone else made their way outside toward their bikes.

One by one everyone got on their bikes and started their engine. Clay turned around and looked at everyone and put his hand up singling it was go time. He pulled out first with Jax and everyone else following behind as they made their way to save Bella. But little did they know how close Bella was to being dead.

**BACK AT BELLA**

Palatino heard bikes in the distance he jumped up and ran toward the window.

"Shit" He cursed. His men ran into the room and looked at them.

"Get the guns and put my son and my mother to a safe place." He ordered his men as he saw bullets flying everywhere. Hitting the room everyone ducked and crawled their way toward the basement where they held the guns. One by one everyone grabbed three guns and ran upstairs to shoot back. As they made there way upstairs they saw the door being kicked down and in walked the sons with the other biker gangs.

Jax spotted Palatino's second and command Johnny. The sons shot everyone in the room, but Palatino's second in command.

Jax walked over toward him and throw him up against the wall as everyone crowded around him.

"Where is he?" Jax growled as Happy and Juice came over and held onto Johnny.

"Who" Johnny yelled trying to play dumb. Jax growled and punched him in the gut.

"Where the fuck is your boss at and where the fuck is my old lady at!" Jax yelled.

"I don't know." Johnny yelled.

"Wrong answer." Jax said as he took off his knife from his jeans and stabbed it into Johnny's stomach. Johnny screamed out in pain.

"Jax there they are." Redman yelled as he looked out the window to see Palatino running carrying Bella into the forest. Redman and his crew ran outside as Jax turned toward Happy.

"He's all yours." Jax said to Happy as he grabbed Juice and ran outside with the rest while Happy was inside with Johnny. Johnny was on the floor in pain. He looked up and saw Happy.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you." Happy said as he took out his gun and aimed it Johnny's head. Johnny screamed as five loud bangs echo throughout the whole house. Jax and Juice caught up with everyone as they heard the gunshots, Jax smirked knowing that Happy did his job, Jax kept running but they lost sight of Bella and Palatino.

"Jax there." Tig yelled as he pointed to a small figure on the ground. Jax run over to see Bella laying on the ground.

"Bella" He yelled as everyone ran over toward Jax and gasped as they took in Bella's sight.

Her lips were glued shut. She was only wearing a bra and underwear. Her stomach was purple and blue her face had cuts on it and her jaw was dark purple. She had blood leaking out from her top part of her underwear. Her hair was bloody and she had what looked like to be three broken ribs, a broken jaw, and a sprained ankle. Happy caught up with the group and his eyes got pitch black as he took the sight of Bella in.

"Jax her finger." Tig said just then everyone looked down and saw she was missing a finger.

"My beautiful daughter what have they done to you." Clay cried as he ran his hands through Bella's hair. Clay then moved his hand down toward her heart and gasped.

"Jax we need to get her to the hospital now. Her heart is getting slower and slower and she's losing too much blood.." Clay yelled toward his step son.

"How are we?" Tig asked and Jax looked.

"There is a hospital not to far from here. We can get her there." Redman said and everyone nodded they all ran toward their bike. Jax put Bella on his bike as they all drove off to the hospital but little did they know they were being watched.

"I'll see you soon sweetheart." He said as him and five others walked through the forest.

**AT THE HOSPITAL**

"Someone help me." Jax yelled as he ran into the hospital and Tara ran over toward him.

"What happened." She asked as she saw Bella's lifeless body in Jaxs' arms.

"She was beaten please save her." Jax begged a Tara called some nurses over as they brought a stretcher over toward Jax. Jax lowered Bella onto the stretcher and watched as they rushed her toward a trauma room. The club followed behind as they watched from the glass window.

"We're losing her doctor." A nurse yelled at Tara.

"Clear" Tara yelled as Bella monitor went quiet.

Jax yelled as he was being held back by Happy and Clay. As they saw Tara staring at Bella's body. Everyone put their head down as they watched Tara sigh.

"Should we call it doctor?" The nurse asked Tara. She frowned and nodded.

"Time of death 3:48 pm." Tara said as she looked at her watch then turned toward Jax who collapses on the floor. Clay and Happy had their hands on his shoulder.

"What happened Tig called me!" Gemma yelled as she rushed into the hospital with Abel, Lyla and Cherry. Gemma froze as she looked for Jax. Then froze as she saw them in the back hall.

"No!" Gemma yelled as she gave Abel to Cherry then ran down the hallway.

"What happened?" Gemma yelled as she saw the sons with tears running down their face.

"Tig" Gemma asked as she ran over toward him.

"Gemma I'm so sorry." He said as Gemma fall to the floor and cried.

"No" she yelled. Everyone in the hospital looked and put their head down in respect as they watched the scene in front of them.. then suddenly...


	3. Chapter 3: hello there beautiful

**Chapter 3: Hello There Beautiful It's Time To Wake Up**

Previously on sons of anarchy...

_"No" Gemma yelled, everyone in the hospital looked and put their head down in respect as they watched the monitor in front of them.. then suddenly _**beep beep beep**

"Dr. Knowels we got her back." One of the nurses said as everyone in the hallway looked up and saw Bella's heart monitor beeping.

"Impossible" Tara whispered as she stared down at Bella's body.

"What do we do Dr. Knowels?" The nurse asked as Tara just stared down in disbelieve.

"Tara" One of the nurses yelled which caused Tara to snap out of it, Tara took a deep breath and sighed.

"You check her vital signs" Tara ordered one nurse dressed in scooby doo scrubs.

"Her heart rate is dropping." One nurse yelled out.

"You get those people to the privet waiting room and you get her ready for surgery." Tara yelled out orders.

"Surgery for what?" One nurse asked.

"She's pregnant" Tara said as she saw Bella's hand over her stomach. Everyone ran off to do what they were ordered to do.

"Um excuse me if you would follow me I will take you guys to a privet waiting room." A nurse dressed in pink scrubs said as she opened up the glass sliding door and stood in front of the club members. Everyone nodded and follow the nurse. She finally opened a door and inside were two couches, a tv and chairs.

"Whats going on?" Jax asked the nurse as the nurse began leaving.

"Well Miss Swan's heart rate picked up and right now Dr Knowles is doing everything she can." The nurse said to Jax as Clay put a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you" Jax whispered as he put his head in his hands the nurse nodded and left. Five minutes later there was a knock on the door everyone looked up.

"Sorry just us." Cherry said as her and Lyla carried in Abel and sat down.

"Where is everyone else?" Clay asked his old lady.

"At the club with the prospects don't worry they are safe." Gemma said to her husband he nodded his head and watched his step son.

Finally after what seemed like hours there was a knock on the door. In came Tara and another nurse.

"How is she?" Gemma asked jumping out of her seat making her way toward Tara.

"She is stable but.." Tara started to say and everyone looked at her.

"Tara tell us." Jax said as he got out of his seat with Abel in his arms. Tara sighed and looked at the family in front of her.

"She has a broken ankle and also a broken jaw. We had to stitch her mouth together because of the damage and tearing in her lips, she also has bruised ribs and the baby-" Tara started to say but Jax froze.

"Baby?" He asked confused as everyone in the room matched Jax confused face.

"You didn't know?" Tara asked as Jax shocked his head.

"She was two months pregnant." Tara said as Jax couldn't move or speak.

"The baby how is the baby" Gemma asked as Jax stared at Tara.

"The baby is.." Tara started to say.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**BACK AT FORKS!**

Charlie was just coming home from quitting work. He walked into the door and smiled as he saw his girlfriend Sue, with her 12 year old daughter and her 9 year old son helping their mother cook dinner.

Charlie was keeping a secret from his daughter. He started to date Sue when Bella left for California and she moved in with her kids when Charlie got back from his brother's funeral. Sue lost her husband a year ago due to a heart attack. Little did Bella know that when Charlie came home late claiming to be at work late he was actually at Sue's.

"Hey" Sue said as she spotted her boyfriend coming in the door with his uniform on. He smiled and walked over toward Sue and kissed her on the cheek then turned to Sue's daughter Leah.

"Hey Leah" Charlie said and Leah smiled and hugged Charlie. She always liked Charlie.

"Hey Seth" Charlie replied to the younger boy hiding behind his older sister.

"H-hi" He shyly said

"Well dinner is done so lets eat." Sue said as she put the rolls on the table and everyone sat down.

"So did you quit?" Sue asked Charlie.

"Mhm" Charlie said. Sue didn't know the real reason why he quit only that he did. Charlie wasn't planning on telling Sue until next week. Little did he know that all was going to change with a little phone call.

RING RING RING

The phone rang as Sue got up and walked over toward the phone and answered it.

"Swan residence" Sue answered as Charlie smiled at her.

"Yes he's right here hold on." Sue said as she put the phone against her chest.

"Charlie someone by the name of Gemma is on the phone said it's important." Sue told her boyfriend. Charlie nodded and wipe his face with a napkin then made his way toward the phone.

"Thanks" He said as he kissed her on the forehead. She smiled and sat back down with her kids while Charlie took the phone call.

"Gemma hey." Charlie said as he watched Sue the whole time.

"Charlie thank god your home." Gemma frantic voice rang through the phone Charlie was now worried he has never heard Gemma this frantic before.

"Gemma whats wrong?" Charlie asked as he saw Leah watching him on the phone.

"Charlie it's Bella. Look I don't have time to explain over the phone but you need to get your ass down here now." Gemma yelled.

"What? Is she okay?" Charlie asked as he saw his girlfriend snapped her head toward Charlie.

"Charlie we know you were going to be down here next week but you need to move down now. Then meet us at the hospital." Gemma said.

"Okay I'll be there." Charlie said as he hung up the phone and turned toward his new family that was now staring at him.

"Charlie dear what is it?" Sue asked as she got up and walked over toward Charlie.

"Look there is something you should know." Charlie said as he put his hands in his pocket.

"Oh god your cheating aren't you." Sue said as she put her hand on her heart as Leah and Seth watched.

"What? No god no. Sue I love you and your kids I could never cheat." Charlie said as he saw Sue let out a breath of air.

"When I went to my brother's funeral. My old biker gang are letting me back in, and asked if I wanted to move back. And I of course said yes. I get to be in the club again and I get to see my little angel." Charlie said as he smiled and Sue frowns.

"So what your leaving us?" Sue asked as she got up from her seat and walked over toward the sink.

"Come with me." Charlie said as he moved closer to Sue.

"What" Sue said as she turned around and looked at Charlie.

"You heard me. You, Seth and Leah come with me to Charming. It can be a new start and you guys can meet Bella." Charlie said as he grabbed Sue's hands.

"Charlie I would love to but this is the kids' hometown." Sue said

"Mom I wanna go." They heard a little voice from behind them. Sue and Charlie looked and stared at Seth.

"Seth are you sure?" Sue asked her 9 year old son who nodded.

"Leah what about you?" Charlie asked.

"I would love to go. I think a change will be good for all of us after everything we've been through." Leah said as she smiled at Charlie.

"What do you mean Leah?" Sue asked her 12 year old daughter.

"Mom Washington reminds me too much of dad. I mean I know he's our dad and I love him. But it's time to move on." Leah said as she pulled her brother to her side.

"Leah-" Sue began but Leah stopped her.

"Mommy we finally got a chance to be a family again. Charlie gave us that. I already think of him as my father. And I would love to meet my sister." Leah said as she smiled at Charlie.

"So it's settled?" Charlie asked as he looked at Leah.

"Yup" Sue said as Leah jumped and hugged her mother.

"So when do we leave daddy?" Leah asked as she walked over toward Charlie.

"An hour so go upstairs and pack everything you want to take." Charlie said as he watched Leah dragging Seth up the stairs to pack.

"Are you sure Charlie?" Sue asked.

"Sue you Leah and Seth are my family of course I'm sure" Charlie said, Sue smiled and kissed him on the cheek as she walked up the stairs to begin packing.

Charlie picked up the phone to make a call.

"Hello" A voice answered.

"Gemma it's Charlie. Look I'll be in Charming in a day or so but I am also bringing my girlfriend and our kids with me." Charlie said

"GIRLFRIEND, KIDS CHARLIE DANIEL SWAN YOU GOT SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!" A very pissed off Gemma yelled into the phone.

"I know Gem and I'll explain. But look I need you to look for a three bedroom house for me something nice. I'll text my credit card information over to you." Charlie said as he pulled out his cell phone and click send.

"Okay I got it I'll see you soon." Gemma said as she hung up. Charlie sighed then called the next number.

"Hello" A raspy voice said over the phone.

"Billy it's Charlie." Charlie said as he heard a bang follow by a yelling Sue. Charlie chuckled.

"Hey Charlie what can I do for you?" Billy asked

"Well actually Billy I have some news. Me, Sue and the kids are moving to Charming. I got a real good job offer down there and I'm taking it. So I'm giving you and Jacob my house. I know you guys need some more room so I'm giving it to you." Charlie said as he saw a very pissed off Leah walked down stairs.

"Really Charlie thanks. So when can I come over?" Billy asked, as Charlie stared at a pouting Leah in front of him.

"Now. We are leaving soon don't worry about changing the name or anything. The bills have been payed for the next year so you have nothing to worry about until after that year." Charlie said

"Wow thanks Charlie." Billy said as he hung up.

"Daddy" Leah whined.

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked.

"Seth took all my clothes out of my suitcase and took the suit case to put all his toys in it." Leah pouted Charlie made his way upstairs. Into Leah and Seth room which they happen to share.

"Seth" Charlie asked as he stared at Seth siting on top of the suitcase with all his toys hanging out.

"Yes" He asked in an innocent voice.

"Oh don't give me that voice. Get your toys out of Leah's suitcase then give it back." Charlie said as Seth eyes widen.

"But but where are all my toys going to go?" Seth pouted

"I'll find you a bag come on." Charlie said as he watch Leah walked over toward the suitcase and picked it up.

_Don't do it don't do it_ Charlie get repeating in his head then suddenly **CRASH **_ugh she did it. _Charlie thought as he watched all of Seth toys all over the floor while Leah was smirking.

"Dad" Seth yelled and Charlie sighed and pushed Seth out of the room toward his and Sue's room.

"What happened I heard a crash." Sue said as she looked up and stared at a sad Seth and a stressed Charlie.

"Uh oh what happened." Sue said as she stopped packing and made her way toward Seth.

"Leah threw all my toys out of my bag mommy." Seth whined and Sue was pissed.

"No Seth tell the truth." Charlie said as he made his way toward the closet and found a book bag and smiled.

"Fine, I kinda stole all five of Leah's suitcases and dumped out her clothes so I could put my toys in there." Seth said as he looked down at the floor.

"Seth!" Sue yelled as Charlie handed him the two bags.

"There fit all of your toys you want in these two bags. Whatever doesn't fit your not taking." Charlie said as Seth nodded and ran out of the room.

"I"m so sorry for them." Sue asked as she watched Charlie changed out of his police uniform and into jeans and a button up shirt.

"Don't be sorry. Remember I wanted to be apart of this, and I mean it. I'm not leaving your side no matter what." Charlie said as he walked over toward Sue.

"And I will never ever leave your side either." Sue said as she moved forward as they kissed.

"Ewwwwwww!" They heard from the door they snapped there heads up to see a smiling Leah and a grossed out Seth.

"Mommy we're ready." Leah said as she skipped into the room.

"Okay well start taking your bags down toward the van." Sue said as Charlie began packing.

"Okay" Leah called out

"And Leah help your brother with his bags." Charlie called out as he was almost done packing.

"Ready" Sue asked as she grabbed her 5 bags and looked over toward Charlie who was holding 3 bags. Charlie nodded as they made their way down toward the van to see Leah and Seth fighting.

"I wanna sit in the back." Seth whined.

"No I am." Leah yelled Sue signed as she put down her bags to yell at her kids.

"Enough both of you." Sue yelled and they both stopped and looked at her.

"You both can sit in the back. Now stop your fighting and get your asses in that van before I punish you both." Sue yelled as her kids stared at her in shock and ran into the van.

Sue smiled as she went to help Charlie with all the bags.

"Are you ready for this?" Sue asked as she watched Charlie close the doors on the back of the van.

"Yup" He said as he went to the driver side. Sue went to the passenger side.

"Did you call in the tickets?" Sue asked

"Nope we are driving. It won't take that long." Charlie said as Sue nodded. And they headed toward the road. Sue turned around and smiled at her two kids then turned toward her boyfriend and grabbed his hand.

"Time to start fresh." Sue said as she brought Charlie's hand up and kissed it. Charlie smiled as he kept his eye on the road.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**A WEEK LATER IN CHARMING**

A week has passed and everything was settling in. Charlie arrived in Charming a day later and thats when he got a call from Gemma giving him information about the house she got him. When they pulled up Sue cried. It was so beautiful and big. It was a four bedroom house. So Leah and Seth each got their own bedroom and there was an extra room for any guest who would stay over. Gemma met Sue and the kids and she loved them.

The club was out of lock-down but Redman and his club decided to stick around for a couple of months. Everyone was worried about Bella because she hasn't woken up yet. Charlie sat in his daughter's room waiting and praying for her to wake up. But little did he know his prayers will soon be answered.

It was a Friday afternoon. Charlie, Jax, and Gemma sat around the room waiting for Bella to wake up. Charlie was heartbroken when Gemma told him what happened to his baby girl. He blamed himself for leaving. When he should have stayed behind. He just wished for Bella to wake up because he had a lot to tell her. Yesterday he proposed to Sue, and she said yes. It was actually beautiful. He was kinda scared about how Bella would react.

"Ughhhhhhh" Bella groaned as everyone in the room jumped and looked at Bella to see her opening her eyes.

"Bells" Charlie yelled as he and Jax ran over toward Bella. While Gemma went to go get a doctor.

You could tell Bella was trying to talk but she couldn't.

"Baby they had to uh sew your mouth closed because of the damage done to your lips." Jax said as he sat down next to Bella.

Bella moved her hand over to her lips and all she felt was black string, she winced in pain as she tried to move.

"Baby you need to calm down." Jax said as he saw in Bella's eyes she was freaking out.

"Baby look at me. Bella you need to calm down for me." Jax begged as he watched Bella relax and brought her hand up toward Jax face. He grabbed her hand and kissed it

"Ahh Miss Swan I'm glad you are awake how are you feeling." Dr Jacob's asked as he walked in the room.

"Oh yeah I forget node your head yes if you are in pain." The doctor said as Bella nodded her head.

"On a scale one to ten. Ten being the highest how much pain are you in?" The doctor asked, as he saw Bella grab Jax and made a pencil sign he nodded and grabbed a piece of paper and pen and handed it to Bella.

_"5 doc, but I have a question" _Bella held up the note and the doctor read it.

"Ask away Miss Swan." The doctor said, Bella scribbled something down and held it up.

"_When can I leave and how long will I have these stitches on my mouth"_ The paper read.

"Well if you are feeling better by Tuesday we will release you. As for your lips it all depends on how long it takes for your lips to heal." The doctor said as Bella frowned.

"Momma" A little voice yelled as Bella saw a flash of blonde rush into the room and onto her bed. She smiled as she held Abel in her arms.

"Right ahem so how are you and the baby feeling?" The doctor asked and Bella froze she hurried up and scribbled something down. And held up with her free hand toward the doctor.

"_Baby? my baby made it?"_ The paper said and the doctor smiled and nodded.

"Your baby sure is a fighter Miss Swan. He or she put up a hell of a fight." The doctor smiled as Bella looked at Jax and he smiled back.

_"How far along am I?" _Bella held up the paper.

"You will be 3 months tomorrow. Which is when we can also tell you the gender of the baby." The doctor said as Jax walked over toward Bella and kissed her forehead. Bella looked down and sure enough there was a baby bump. Bella smiled as she ran her hands over it.

"Momma does that mean I will have a new brother or sister?" Abel asked his mother as she smiled at her son and smiled. Abel smiled and put his head on Bella's baby bump.

"Hey you in there it's me your big broda Abel. Hurry up and come out okay me mommy and daddy wanna see you." Abel said in his cute baby voice and Bella smiled. Charlie knew he should tell her. But right now she needed to be with her son and her boyfriend.

"Right well um I think it's best if we let Bella have some rest. So Bella choose who you want to stay with you." The doctor said.

Bella looked around the room but held Abel and Jax close to her.

"Okay well I ask if the rest of you would leave and go to the waiting room or get food." The doctor said as he pushed everyone out of the room closing the door behind him.

Jax picked up Abel as he saw Bella slowly starting to close her eyes. So him and Abel sat on the chair next to Bella

"See son I told you I would bring your mama back." Jax said as he moved the blonde hair out of Abel's eyes and kissed him on the cheek as Abel snuggle closed to him.

"Thank you daddy." Abel mumbled as he fell asleep on his father's arms. Jax looked over and smiled.

This is how it is supposed to be and no one I repeat no one will take Bella away from him again.


	4. Chapter 4: stupid bitch

**Chapter 4: Stupid Bitch**

**NO ONES POV**

Bella was siting in bed waiting for the doctor to come through the door telling her she can go home. She hated it there. She hates how she had to stay in bed. That every move she made an alarm would go off. Then the nurses would rush into her room yelling at her for moving. I mean who do these nurses think they are. If Bella could talk she would have some words for them. That's another thing she hated. She couldn't talk and she hated it.

Bella ran her fingers over her stitches on her mouth frowning. As she felt the black thread closing her mouth shut. She slowly then put her hand on her stomach. There was one good thing she was proud of. Well other then being home with her family, but she was blessed with a baby girl. She remembers the look on Jaxs' face when they found out they was having a girl. Bella saw all the joy and happiness in his eyes.

Suddenly a knock on the door brought Bella out of her thoughts.

"Hey kid" Her dad Charlie said as he poked his head through the door.

"Can we talk?" He asked her. Bella sat up and the alarm went off.

"Isabella what did I tell you about moving so much. If you don't stop we will handcuff you down so you can't move." Becky the nurse said as her and my dad made his way into the room.

Bella glared at the stupid machine as she grabbed a piece of paper and pen.

"_Listen here bitch I am sick and tired of you treating me like a fucking kid. Shut the fuck up and get the doctor in here to take me off this stupid machine." _ Bella wrote down then pointed at her dad. Charlie looked and made his way over to his daughter's bed. She handed him a note and pointed at the nurse. Charlie scanned through the note and chuckled as he handed it to the nurse.

The nurse looked down then glared at Bella and walked out the room. Bella smirked and glared at the door while Charlie sat down on the chair next to her. Finally the doctor came in staring at her.

"So I heard you had some choice of words for Becky." The doctor said as he looked at Bella and Bella just nodded.

"Well Bella I am sorry but I can't take you off of this machine." The doctor said as Bella glared at him.

"Listen here punk she is fine so take her off the damn machine now!" Charlie yelled and the doctor looked at him.

"And you are?" The doctor said as he glared at Bella father.

"Her father" Charlie said and the doctor's eyes got big.

"If you don't take her off the damn machine like she asked then so help me god I will take it off my self. Then I will sue this hospital for treating my daughter so fucking bad." Charlie raised his voice.

"Okay sir I'll take it off." The doctor said as he rushed over towards Bella. He slowly took the tubes off of her and then shut off the machine. Bella sighed and moved and smirked as the machine made no noise.

"Now get out and oh I would like a new doctor." Charlie said as he glared at the doctor. The doctor glared then left the room.

"Stupid piece of shit." Charlie mumbled and Bella looked at him with wide eyes.

"Anyway I have something that I need to tell you kid." Charlie said, Bella nodded at him.

"I have been keeping a secret from you kid." Charlie said as he put his head down in shame. Bella glared at him. They never kept secrets from each other. Not after what happened between Bella and Edward.

"Remember Sue Clearwater?" Charlie asked his daughter, as she nodded.

"Well I kind of been dating her. It's gotten serious." Charlie said. Bella grabbed her note book then scribble something down and held it up.

"H_ow serious dad."_ The note said. Charlie sighed

"So serious that her and her two kids moved into the house with me back at Forks." Charlie replied as his daughter stared at him in shock.

Bella wrote something down, but Charlie grabbed her hand stopping her. Bella looked up and glared.

"I know what your going to say kid. But I love her Bells she understands me. Her kids, they call me dad it's been a while since I've had a family." Charlie said but then frowned.

"I didn't mean it like that kid. I just I'm finally happy Bells. I told them all about you and they want to meet you." Charlie said as Bella laid down and stared up at the ceiling.

"Bells I want us all to be a family. The kids were so happy when I told them about you. They love you already Bells and they haven't met you yet." Charlie said as he got up and stared at the wall.

Bella sighed and looked at her father.

"They make me happy." Charlie whispered as his daughter frowned but wrote something down.

_"All right dad I'll meet them. I'm glad they make you happy. And I guess it would be kinda cool to have little siblings to pick on."_ Bella handed her note to her father. Her father scanned through it real quick and smiled.

"Thank you so much kid. I'll bring them tomorrow and I promise you. You'll love them." Charlie said.

"Hey Bella I got-" Jax said as he walked into the room but stopped.

"Oh my bad I'll let you guys talk." Jax said as he turned around and headed towards the door.

"Jackson we are done talking son." Charlie said as he turned towards Bella's old man.

"I love you kid." Charlie said as he leaned down and kissed Bella on the fore head. Then walked over towards Jax.

"Take care of her son." Charlie said as he slapped Jax on the back then walked out the door.

Jax looked at the door then back at Bella. "everything okay" Jax asked as he walked over towards her bed and laid down next to her. Bella nodded as she laid her head on his chest.

"I love you Bells." Jax said as he looked down at Bella and saw her little baby bump. Bella smiled and closed her eyes as she breathed in cigarette and colon smell off of Jax

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**NO ONE POV**

Bella felt Jax jump up. She woke up startled to see Jax glaring at someone in the room.

"Who the hell are you?" Jax asked as Bella rubbed her eyes and started at a person she never seen before.

"Miss Swan I am Dr Kelly. I will be your new doctor." The doctor said as she took a step back and stared at Jax. She put her hands up showing us she's not going harm them. Bella sighed and put her hand on Jax shoulder forcing him to sit down. Bella reached over and grabbed her notebook.

_"I am sorry about him. That is my very protective boyfriend Jackson Teller."_ Bella ripped the paper out and handed it out for the doctor to read it the doctor took one step and took it and slowly read over it and smiled.

"It's fine I understand perfectly. I am sorry for scarring you guys. You two just looked too cute to wake up." The doctor said as Bella smiled. Jax calmed down and sighed.

"Right well um Miss Swan, I need to look over your injuries." The doctor said. Bella nodded and pushed Jax. He looked at her as she pointed towards the chair near the window.

"What why?" Jax asked as Bella narrow her eyes. Jax sighed and got up and sat down on the chair with a huff which caused Bella and the doctor to laugh.

"Right well rumor is you're having a girl." Dr Kelly said as she smiled down at Bella. Bella nodded.

"Well your almost three months and I can already see your getting that beautiful baby bump. May I look?" She asked Bella as Bella nodded.

She put on her gloves and lifted up Bella shirt just to look at her stomach. Bella gasped as she saw the damage down towards her stomach the doctor looked up.

"Are you worried about the bruises?" The doctor asked as Bella nodded.

"Don't worry Miss Swan. The bruising and the cuts will not effect the baby in anyway at all. The only bad thing is you will have some scars." The doctor said as Bella frowned but nodded

"Now may I check your lips?" She asked Bella. Bella nodded. The doctor pulled Bella's shirt back down and had her sit up. She went over towards the sink and took off her gloves and threw them in the trash she washed her hands the grabbed new gloves and a little box and walked over towards Bella.

"May I sit with you?" Dr Kelly asked. Bella nodded and scooted over so the doctor could sit on the bed.

"Thank you" The doctor smiled as she put her gloves on then brought it up towards Bella lips.

"Okay I need to take out the thread so I could see how your lips are healing. If they are good I won't have to stitch your lips back. But if there is no healing then I am going to have to stick them back together." The doctor said as she looked at me.

I sighed as she took scissors and slowly cut the stitches apart. As she did the thread fell down she continue to do this until finally Bella mouth was thread free. Jax couldn't look and he stared at the scars that were left over from everything they did to her mouth. Bella kept her eyes on the doctor as she stared and felt the Bella's lips.

"Well they seem to be healed." The doctor said and Bella smiled but frowned.

"Oh darling be careful." The doctor told Bella.

"Okay right now I am going to clean up your lips and we will see how they look when I'm done okay." The doctor said. Bella nodded. The doctor pulled out a clear tube and a cotton swab out of her coat.

"It's going to feel really cold sweetie." The doctor said as she put some of the stuff in the clear tube on to the cotton swab. She brought the swab toward Bella's lips and Bella hissed as the icy cold liquid was spread over her lips.

"I am so sorry dear." The doctor said as she frowned as she continued to put the swab on her lips.

"Well the good news is you don't have to get the stitches back." The doctor said and Bella smiled.

"Now here drink this cup of water then try to talk." The doctor said as she handed Bella water. Bella drank it down. Then took a deep breath and cleared her throat.

"Thanks doc" Bella beautiful but raspy voice floated through the room. Jax looked up and smiled and Bella smiled back.

"Oh thank you lord it feels so good to talk again. Oww." Bella smiled but frowned.

"You need to be careful dear they are still healing." The doctor said Bella had her hand on her jaw.

"No it's my jaw it hurts so bad." Bella said as tears flooded out of her eyes on to her bed sheets. Jax rushed over and stood near Bella on the right side while the doctor put her hand on her jaw. Bella flinched, the doctor then grabbed her clip board and scanned through it.

"Oh shit I forgot you have a broken jaw." The doctor said as she stared at Bella's now purple jaw line.

"It will heal doctor, right?" Jax asked as he watched Dr Kelly trace the jaw line with her gloved finger.

"You need surgery stat I don't know why Dr Jacobs didn't send you for surgery." The doctor said.

"Maybe because of her lips." Jax said.

"No every doctor knows if a jaw is broken no matter what the situation is the patient needs surgery asap." The doctor said. She frowned but made her way towards the door.

"Okay I am going to talk with my co- workers and see when I can get you into surgery okay." The doctor said and Bella frowned but nodded as she watched the doctor leave. Bella stared at Jax as she felt tears coming down her eyes.

"Baby don't cry everything will be okay." Jax said as he sat down next to Bella and held her.

10 mins later the doctor came back in.

"Your surgery is in one hour. Also you have some guests who would like to see you." Dr Kelly said as she walked out the door. Bella looked at Jax as they watched the door. Finally in walked Charlie smiling.

"Hey kid, hey Jax." Charlie said as he stood near the door.

"I'll let you guys talk." Jax said as he went to get up but Bella grabbed him.

"Stay" She whimpered as pain shot through her jaw when she talked.

"She got her stitches out?" Charlie asked shocked.

"Yeah but she is going to have surgery on her jaw in an hour." Jax said as Charlie frowned.

"Bella would you like to meet Sue and the kids now?" Charlie asked as Jax got up and helped Bella sit up. She smiled at him as he grabbed a chair and sat it next to Bella. He grabbed her hand. Bella nodded, Charlie smiled as he open the door.

In walked a 12 year old girl who had golden curly hair and besides her was what looked to be a 9 year old boy with the same golden hair. His hair was short but curly and with them was an a woman Charlie's age with the same the same curly hair. The same hair as the girl but her golden hair was more like strawberry blonde.

"Bella this is Sue." Charlie said as he pointed out the woman who was holding Charlie's hand.

"And these are her kids Leah, and Seth Clearwater." Charlie said as he pointed out the 12 year old and 9 year old.

"Oh Bella dear I heard so much about you." Sue said as she smiled and Bella smiled back.

Leah ran over towards Bella bed dragging the younger boy with her. "I always wanted an older sister." Leah said as she smiled at Bella and Bella smiled back.

"Well now you got one." Bella raspy voice floated through the room.

"Really?" Leah asked and Bella smiled.

"Mom did you hear that I got a sister." Leah said as she looked at her mom smiling.

"I heard honey I heard" Sue said as she smiled at her daughter.

"Welcome to the family Sue." Bella said as she tried to hold in her whimpering from the pain in her jaw.

"Thank you Bella." Sue said as a tear fell down from her face.

"Come here mom give me a hug." Bella whispered and Sue smiled and walked over towards Bella and hugged her.

"Miss Swan." Bella heard from the door everyone looked up at Dr Kelly.

"I really hate to break this up but Bella surgery is ready." The doctor said. Everyone nodded. Jax walked over towards Bella and kissed her forehead.

"I love you baby." Jax said he then walked over to the doctor.

"Take care of my girlfriend and my unborn child." Jax said, the doctor nodded as everyone left the room.

Where they will wait for Bella's surgery to be done, Jax walked towards the privet waiting room too see the whole club there.

"How did it go?" Gemma asked Sue as she saw her walking in.

"She called me mom." Sue said and Gemma smiled and hugged her.

"I told you she would love you. You are now officially put on not only Bella's family but the club too." Gemma said as Sue smiled. Seth ran over towards Cherry. She smiled at him and picked him up and they laughed and talked.

While Leah stood near Lyla and was talking to her. Jax grabbed Abel and sat down on the seat staying silent.

"Don't worry kid she will be fine." Jax heard a voice say. He looked up to see Charlie Swan standing in front of him with a sad smile. Jax smiled back but continued to stare off to space. Hours and hours passed by and everyone was getting worried.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Bella's POV**

**BEEP BEEP BEEP "**_ugh not these stupid machines again" _

**beep beep beep **"Everything went fine Mr Swan. Your daughter should be out of it until tomorrow. Then she should be feeling better." _ What the fuck I hear voices but yet I don't see anyone._

BEEP BEEP BEEP _"Oh god what's wrong with me am I blind?"_

**beep beep beep beep beep beep **_"_Bella open your eyes. "_ Who the fuck. Jax oh god Jax where are you._

"She should be waking up right about,,,,,,,,,,,,,now." A voice said.

Suddenly I opened my eyes then hurried up and close them. "Uhhhhhhhggg make the light go away." I mumbled, _wait I can talk oh my god I can talk._

"Well hello there Isabella." A voice said. I opened my eyes again and saw Dr Kelly smiling at me. Jax, Gemma, Sue and Charlie were staring at me.

"hi" A raspy voice said. I soon realized that was my voice.

"Your surgery went well sweetheart. You can go home tomorrow but you have to ice your jaw whenever you're in pain. Also, I will be sending home some medicine to numb the pain." The doctor said, I smiled.

"Now I'm not going to tell you to stay in bed all day when you get home. You've been stuck in bed enough. You can move around a lot but please take it easy. Don't pick up any heavy objects or else you will tear your stitches out of your back and lower stomach okay." The doctor said. I smiled, and nodded.

"Now get some rest you will be discharged around noon tomorrow." The doctor said as she walked towards the door and left.

"How are you feeling honey?" Sue asked, I turned towards Sue and frowned.

"Sore and thirsty." I replied she smiled and brought a cup of water towards my lips. I took a drink. I hissed as the cold water hit my jaw.

Then one of the nurses came in and smiled. "Sorry visiting hours are over and only one person can stay the night." Everyone looked and I grabbed Jax.

"Bye baby I'll see you tomorrow." Gemma said as she kissed me on the forehead. I smiled and watched as everyone left the room but Jax.

"Miss Swan I am going to give you this medicine it will help you sleep." The nurse said as she put it in iv that was hooked up. I started to get tired as I watched her leave and saw Jax sit down.

"Get some sleep baby." Jax said as he kissed my cheek then went to lay down on the pull out couch.

I took one last look at him as I saw him taking off his cut. I smiled as I couldn't wait to feel his body against mine. I yawned as I turned over and fell into a dark slumber.


	5. Chapter 5: Happy Stitch Me Up

**Chapter 5: Happy Stitch Me Up **

**NO ONES POV**

"Bella we missed you." Leah ran into the club house with a sad Seth following behind her. Bella smiled as she picked up Leah while ignoring the sharp pain shooting through her body.

"I missed you too Le-Le." Bella smiled as she turned the 12-year old girl around in her arms.

"Isabella put her down you know the doctor orders no holding or lifting anything." Charlie Swan hissed as he came into the club house with his cut on with Sue following behind.

It's been almost a week since Bella has been released from the hospital. When she went to the club everyone was there hugging her and giving her kisses. She hasn't seen Abel yet because he took a drive with Clay and Happy down at Nevada. They are supposed to be back anytime by now.

"Oh hush dad I'm fine." Bella said as she waved him off. She then put Leah down and turned towards Seth.

"What's wrong Seth?" Bella asked as she stared at the pouting 9 year old.

"Leah broke my toy." Seth said as he cried and held up a broken robot. Bella turned towards Leah.

"Leah why did you break your brother's toy?" Bella asked as she bent down hissing as she felt one of her stitches opening up. She ignored it and picked up Seth to calm him down.

"Bella he broke my perfume bottle." Leah whined. Bella sighed then spoke she didn't even notice everyone was watching her.

"Okay here is the deal no more breaking each others stuff you hear me." Bella said and both kids mumbled yes.

"Good now go get your jackets I'll take you guys to get a new toy and new perfume." Bella said as she put Seth down and they hugged Bella as they rushed over towards Charlie.

Sue walked over towards Bella. "You don't have to do that Bells." She said

"Don't worry mom I want to. And hey it will be good to spend some time with my new brother and sister." Bella said as she kissed Sue on the cheek.

"Mama" She heard a little voice say. Jax smiled as she walked over and stood near Bella.

"I hear my little man but I don't see him." Bella said as she then turned towards the door to see a racing Abel running towards her. But he fell before he could reach her. He looked at his scrapped arms then cried. Bella rushed over there ignoring the second stitch, nope make that third stitched she pop opened today.

"Hey little man what are you crying for? Mama's right here." Bella said as she rocked Abel back and fourth. Oops there go her fourth stitch. Bella felt something oozing down so she looked down to see her black shirt with blood on the side. She walked over towards Jax.

"Can you hold him I need to talk to Happy." Bella said as she held her hands on her shirt then made her way towards Happy.

"Hey it's good to see you home." Happy said as he kissed her on the cheek and hugged.

Bella smiled but grabbed his hand and lead him to the back of the club house.

"Where are we going?" He asked as he saw this 5" 6' girl pushing him into his room while shutting the door.

"Bells what's wrong?" Happy asked as Bella pushed him on the bed then turned towards Happy.

"I need your help." Bella said as she took off her shirt and Happy gasped and ran his hand over Bella's bloody side.

"Shit Bells you opened them back up." Happy said as he took his finger away seeing it covered in blood.

"I know. Can you fix it?" Bella asked. Happy stared at it for a second but nodded and got up and walked over towards his closet. He searched through his messy closet until he found what he was looking for.

"Stay still" Happy said as he sat down on the bed and moved Bella towards him.

Happy cleaned the blood off and threw all 24 cotton swabs filled with blood on the floor.

"Bella the kids are-" Jax said as she went into Happy's room but froze he looked down at all the bloody cotton swabs. He then turned and saw Happy getting a needle ready.

"You opened them didn't you." Jax said as he shut the door and looked at his fiancé, Bella frowned but nodded.

"Damn it Bells that's a lot of blood." Jax said as he stared at the blood, that is now all over Happy's bed sheets.

"Hap are you going to be able to fix them?" Jax asked

"I don't know man she opened them pretty deep I'll try my best." Happy said as he put the cold need le into Bella's skin. She hissed as the needle went inside her body then out. This continued to happen for what seemed like hours.

"Alright Bells your all fixed. This time listen to the fucking doctors and stop picking up Leah and Seth." Happy growled Bella nodded but looked at Jax.

"Can you get me one of my black Sons of Anarchy shirts." Jax nodded his head and left the room.

Happy got up and took the bloody bed sheets along with Bella's shirt and, threw them in a trash bag. Jax came through the door and helped Bella into her shirt.

"The kids are ready for you." Jax said Bella nodded.

"Wanna come with me" Bella asked

"Can't darling I gotta go shopping with Gemma, Apparently I need to be a man and start learning how to go food shopping." Jax said as he rolled his eyes. Bella giggled then turned towards Happy

"Hey Happy-" Bella started to say.

"Fuck no" Happy said as he knew what she was going to ask.

"Please" Bella begged the 6 foot 1 son.

"Fuck no Bells I'm a killer not a fucking guy who goes to a fucking toy store." Happy growled.

"Please I'll let you pick out one toy." Bella begged with her puppy dog eyes.

"Fuck not the eyes." Happy said as he looked away.

"Give it up man the eyes always work." Jax said as he chuckled.

"Fuck my life. Fine damn it." Happy growled as he wrenched the door open.

"Thank you I love you." Bella called after him while Jackson was laughing.

"Fuck you" He growls back and Bella chuckled she grabbed Jaxs' hand and pulled him towards the main room.

"There you are Bells were ready." Seth said as he started to bounce up and down.

"Okay lets go." Bella said as she bent down to pick up Abel.

"Wanna go buy some new toys little man?" Bella asked her son which he nodded. Bella then turned around to see a very pissed off Jax and Happy glaring at her.

"What you said I couldn't pick up Leah or Seth. You never said anything about my son." Bella smirked as she kissed Jax on the cheek as he handed her the credit card.

"Lets go killer." Bella said as she dragged a pissed off Happy towards the door.

"Wait Happy's going to?" Clay asked and Bella nodded.

Just then the whole club house busted out laughing.

"Ha I never thought I would see a 6-foot guy who kills for a living in a toy store. Oh god that's a sight to see please take me with you." Juice said as Happy glared at him.

"Sleep with one eye open dick face." Happy glared as Juice stopped laughing and hide behind Jax which caused everyone to laugh.

"Lets go" Bella said as she pushed Happy towards the car she strapped in Abel in his car seat. As Leah and Seth sat in the back. Happy got into the passenger seat and huffed.

"Awe why are you huffing I'm letting you buy a toy." Bella said as she pulled out of the parking lot and got onto the main road.

"Screw off Swan" Happy hissed as he sat back in his seat and closed his eyes.

**BPOV**

I pull up into the parking lot of Jay's toy store (I just made it up). I see the kids eyes light up.

"Ok guys once we get out. Everyone holds either my hand or Happy's. That's rule number 1, rule number 2 is don't run off without one of us being with you. The store is big and I don't want anyone getting lost." I look at Happy as I say that.

Leah and Seth giggle.

Happy opens the door for Leah and Seth to get out. Leah grabs his hand right away. I get Abel out of his car seat, and carefully pick him up. Seth holding both Happy's hand and mine. Leah was on his other side.

We get in the store and both Happy and I get carts.

"So how do you want to do this? Should we split up?" I asked

"No. I think we should stick together." Happy said. Still not happy about being there.

We look around a bit. The store had some nostalgic toys and new toys. They had a section with bicycles and those small battery operated cars. That you can sit and ride in. The kind that look real, just small sized. Happy saw those and went to them.

"Um Happy I think those are too small for you." I said to him

"Bells I know that. I was looking for a motorcycle for the little man." He said

We looked for a minute and wouldn't you know it. He found a miniature sized Harley. I got a sales man and bought it without even asking questions. He gave the guy my address and asked for extra batteries.

Then we walked over to the bikes. Leah and Seth looked and found ones they liked. Happy got them down and had the kids sit on them to make sure they were big or small enough. They were just right. So we got those as well.

Then we found a section of Star Wars stuff. Seth and Happy got all excited.

"I haven't seen this stuff since I was a kid." He said, finally smiling.

Then he saw them. A box of light sabers. He and Seth each picked one out, and started to play fight with them. It was a site to see. This tattooed, tough guy, with a MC cut on, playing with a 9 yr old. I had to pull out my phone and take a couple of pictures. I can use them to bribe him with later. I giggled to myself.

Even Abel was laughing at there silliness. Once they noticed they stopped. But Happy still put the two light sabers into his cart. They found some action figures and got those.

We then found a section with transformers and robots. Again Seth found something he liked and grabbed Happy's hand.

I could see Happy with a kid. I see them pick up a kit to put a robot together. I look at it.

"If you want to get this you can. It's for your age bracket Seth." I said as he nods his head.

"Big sis can I get some Lego kits please. I promise I will pick them up when I'm done playing with them." He said as he tries giving me the puppy eyes.

"Ok just two though. Damn cute puppy eyes." I said as Happy and the kids laugh.

We walk through a few isles then I found something I had as a child. I don't even know what it's called but you sit on it and bounce and move. They come in different sizes. I found one for Abel then one for me. I put him down and get on mine and start to bounce and move up the isle a little. Abel started to clap.

"Mommy funny. I wanna try." He said laughing at me.

I bounce back to them and get up and place him on the smaller version.

"Ok buddy just bounce up and down for a minute to get used to it." I said as I looked at my boy.

He was smiling and bouncing. "Ok buddy now use your feet and push the floor away. Kinda like your doing jumping jacks." I said as I stood behind him. I wasn't sure he was going to understand what I meant. But he did it and next thing I know he is moving down the isle.

"Ok good job baby. Now can you come back. I'll buy that for you and you can use it when we get home." He turns and bounces back to me.

Happy has the biggest smile on his face. We go looking around for something for Leah. I find a isle of girly stuff.

"Ok guys why don't you go look for a Wii system and games that are age appropriate for the kids. Even Able. Happy get a couple for Jax and you. Leah and I are going to look for some other things." I said

"Ok. Now what big boys want to go with me?" He asked. Seth smiled and Abel clapped.

"Ok you three be good. Don't get us kicked out until we can pay for everything." They all smiled as I said that.

The boys walk away and Leah had a skeptical look on her face.

"Just follow me little sis." We walk over to the isle I noticed a few minutes ago. I saw a lot of pink and purple. I saw tons of barbie stuff and dolls.

"Ok Leah look around here. I'm just going to the next isle over. It has more girl stuff there." She smiled as I spoke.

I walked to the next isle and I found what I was looking for. I looked at the age on it. But thought as long as I was with her, we would be ok. I get two of the kits and place them in the basket. Then I go down a few more isles and find hobby kits for kids. I find one for making candles.

I go and check on Leah. "Honey I'm going to be down a few isles. I found some hobby kits down there. Like making candles. Would you be interested in something like that?"

"Oh Bella I would love it. Something else we had to leave where my water colors. Do you think they would have those here?" Leah asked.

"I bet they do." I smiled back to her. "Did you find anything you wanted?" I asked

"No not really. You spoil us too much." She said

"I don't think so. Oh here look at this. I know it's not perfume. But I thought it would be better. But you have to promise me that you don't get into it without me watching. There are some chemicals in there and they can hurt you if you're not careful." I said

"Ok big sis. This is great. I never knew they had kits to make your own perfume or make up." Leah said excitedly.

"I didn't either. But the moment I saw them I though you would like them." I said as she nodded her head.

"Well I'm done here. Can I come with you to look at those hobby kits?" She asked sweetly

"Of course honey. Come with me." We walk back over to the hobby stuff.

"Why don't you look for your paints and the paper you need for it. I'm going to look here a bit." I said to her.

"Ok" She said as she was walking away. There were some Crayola products here. Kits that had special paper and brushes to paint with so it only goes on the paper. They also have markers that do the same thing. So I picked out a bunch of those. I walk down to Leah and she was looking at all kinds of paint sets, confused.

"Whats wrong honey?" I said looking at her.

"There are so many. I don't want to you to spend too much on me." I hug her and smiled.

"Honey don't worry about it. You don't want to know how much Happy spent on Abel on that motorcycle. It was a lot. So pick out what you like. Think that money is no object, because it's not. Get the biggest nicest kit and plenty of paper." Leah just smiled at me.

She was still hesitant about it. She finally picked out 3 big packs of paper and the largest set of water colors. Then she found brushes and got some of those.

"You know what. I used to draw quit a bit. I need some supplies to do that. How about you and me take some time one day and go to a real art store and we can buy you an easel and proper brushes. Maybe even sketch pads for you if you want." She just smiled at me.

"Do you mean it Bella?" She asked

"Of course. It will be nice during the quite times to have someone to share that with." We finish picking out what she needed and we start to look for the boys.

One guess where they were... two words...video games.

Leah and I watch them. It was so cute. Seth was trying to teach Abel one of the games on the WII. He smiled at Abel when he did get it. I look over at Happy's buggy and it was more full then ours.

He had all kinds of nurf balls. I saw some stuffed animals and an Elmo in there. Leah and I clear our throats.

The guys look over to us and smile.

"Um are you guys done. We took a lot longer then I thought and I'm getting tired." I said

"Oh god Bells, I'm sorry. I totally forgot. You're still recovering, not to mention your bun in the oven. Come on men lets go."

We all walk up to the cash registers and Happy piles everything on the belt. Then he also hands the cashier a couple of slips of paper.

"Mommy uwcle Happy got me singing Elmo. It's so funny. He was singing with him." Abel said smiling.

"Aww uncle Happy likes Elmo and Sesame Street. We will keep that our secret ok guys." I said smiling. Abel's face just lit up.

"Ok mommy. Today was fun!" He shouted. We all giggle at him. He is just too cute for words. Happy picks him up for me and I hold him tight.

"I missed you baby. Did you have fun with your uncles?" I asked him

"Yep, sure did. We got so much toys. Uncle Happy and Sef were funny. They found some cowboy stuff and were shooting each other. Then faked being dead." He said. But I gave them a stern look.

"We were just playing and we made sure the guns didn't even look real. They had those infer red beams. We were careful not to shoot it so anyone would get it in their eye." Happy said, trying to calm me down.

"Ya sis it was fun. Happy showed me how to just push the button, the light comes on and poof you're dead. Abel giggled the whole time. They sell these in pet stores for cats." He said smiling.

"Ok I guess I can't be too mad. Happy you know why I don't want the play guns around don't you." Giving him a look like he knows what I'm talking about.

My problem is we have too many real guns around. I grew up with them between Charlie's job as chief and his hunting. But I don't want them around my babies.

The cashier had to send someone to get the WII system and games Happy and the boys picked out. She finished ringing it all up. I pulled out Jaxs' credit card and was about to pay when Happy did it first.

"Hay I was going to pay for everything. What are you doing?" I said loudly

"I had more fun then I expected and I want to treat the kids. How about when the bikes all get delivered I make you build them all." He said smiling at me. Knowing he would be doing that too.

I let it go. After everything was bagged we went to the car. I handed the keys to Happy. We put the kids in and made sure they were all buckled up.

We drove to Charlie's and Sue's. There were a bunch of bikes there. It looked like the whole club was at the house.

Dad heard us close the doors. He came running out.

"God Bells you scarred us. We were worried something happened to you all." He said as he hugged me.

"No we are fine. I'm tired. We just bought out the store. You'll be getting a delivery just like we will. Happy had a little to much fun reliving his childhood." I giggled.

"Is there more in the back?" Dad asked as Sue and Jax come toward us.

"Yep enough for everyone. Some comes to our house but most here." I said.

I got to the back of my SUV and separated what went to our house and what stayed at dads. I handed him and Sue bags.

Jax came up to me. "We were really worried. You were gone for so long baby." He hugs me gently.

"I'm sorry. It was fun seeing the kids and Happy smile. You know after everything that happened. I just was normal for a bit. I'm tired though. Can we go home. Maybe have Abel stay here for the night. I just want us to relax." I said almost pleading.

"That would be nice. We can order pizza and watch a movie and just fall asleep in each others arms." Jax said.

"That sounds perfect." I smile into his chest.

Just then his phone rings. He answers it and pulls away from me. Then he walks away and I hear him yell. There goes my normal moment...

I sighed as the guys made an assembly line to put all the toys in Sue and my dads house. After everything was done I turned towards my dad.

"Tell Jax I went home." I said as I picked up Abel and let out a whimper.

"Bella are you okay?" Sue asked as she rushed over toward me and everyone looked at me.

"I'm fine mom just in pain and tired." I answered as I put Abel in his car seat. I then went toward the driver side only to be lifted up to be placed into the passenger seat by Happy. I looked at him as he got into the driver side.

"Your pregnant and your supposed to be on bed rest. If you keep all this shit up something is going happen to the baby and you. So, sit your ass down and put your fucking seat belt on and let someone help you for once." Happy growled at me. I put my hands in surrender as I put my seat belt on.

"Hey uncle Happy be nice two mama or I kick yousssss butt" Abel said in his baby voice and I chuckled. But, then I gasped Happy turned and looked at me.

"I'm fine." I whispered but he could tell I was lying but he just let it go.

We pulled up to the house. I got out to get Abel while Happy got all of his toys. I opened the door and walked inside.

"Hershey come here girl." I yelled as I put Abel down. I smiled when I heard a thud then dog steps racing down the stairs. I kneeled as she barked and I hugged her.

"Hi girl I missed you." I said as I pet her all I got was a bark in response.

"You hungry?" I asked and with that the fully grown dog raced towards the kitchen and sat down near her bowl. I smiled as I turned towards Happy.

"Can you feed her while I put the little man down for bed?" I asked Happy. He nodded and took all the bags into the kitchen and left them on the table as he got the food down, I picked up Abel forgetting the sharp pain as I headed upstairs.

"All-right little man it's time for bed." I said and he nodded his head. I smiled as I put him down on the changing table and put his pjs on.

I then carried him toward the crib as I laid him down and put a blanket over him.

"Mommy where's dad?" Abel asked in his cute little voice.

"Working little man." I said as I sighed I looked at Abel then began to sing...

**Lullaby, and good night,  
>Lay you down now, and rest,<br>Lullaby, and good night,  
>Shining angels beside<br>My darling abide.  
>Close your eyes and rest your head.<br>Sleepyhead, close your eyes.  
>You will wake in my arms.<br>Guardian angels are near,  
>So sleep on, with no fear.<br>Lullaby, and sleep tight,  
>Lullaby, and good night.<strong>

I watched as Abel began to close his eyes I stared down at the little man as I smiled.

"That was beautiful." I heard a voice from behind me. I turned around to see Happy leaning on the door with his arms crossed staring at me. I bent down and kissed Abel on the cheek I then slowly walked towards the door. I saw Hershey by the door.

"Keep an eye on him okay girl." I whispered in her ear. She walked into Abel's room and laid down by his crib. I closed the door half way then made my way down stairs.

Happy grabbed my arm and pulled me into the kitchen. He picked me up on the counter.

"Stay" He said as he left the room. I huffed as he came back with the same box he had back at the club house.

"Take it off" He said as he pointed to my shirt. I took off my shirt slowly off then threw it on the floor as he began taken everything out of the box and onto the counter.

I gasped as I felt his cold hands touch my back Where my stitches are. "sorry" he mumbled. He got cotton swabs out and put it to my body again. I gasped as I felt something wet and cold on them. He began cleaning them up then he got to stitching them up.

"So how are you and Jax?" He asked as he gave me one of his shirts.

"I really don't know. I'm really not worrying about it right now. All I'm worried about is that little boy upstairs sleeping." I replied as I jumped off the counter. He looked at me as he put everything away.

"Hungry" I asked and he nodded. I pulled out chicken from the freezer and put it in the pan. Happy took over cooking while I sat on the counter next to him.

"You know when you left it broke my heart." Happy said and I looked at him.

"Happy they took me what could I have done?" I asked as I looked at him.

"What about all them moves I showed you Bells." Happy said and I frowned.

"I was in shock Hap I saw them kill Halfsack right in front of me. " I said and he frowned.

"I thought I lost you Bells." Happy said.

"I'm here ain't I." I said Happy moved closer towards me and stood in front of me. I looked at him and put my arms around him as he did the same.

"I love you Bells." He said as he pulled back then went over to the stove.

"I love you too Happy." I replied as I jumped down and took out plates forks and knives.

I poured drinks as Happy put the chicken and the noddles on our plates. We were about to eat when my phone rang I sighed and got up and walked into the living room where my purse was.

"Hello" I mumbled into the phone.

"Hey baby" Jax voice said.

"Hey" I replied as I looked at Happy and mouthed "Jax" he nodded and watched me talk.

"Look I gotta go to Nevada with Opie. I'll be back in a couple of days." His voice said. I sighed.

"Okay" Was all I said

"Baby I'm sorry but it's club business." He said

"Okay bye baby." I said as I was about to hung up.

"Bells I love you." He said. All I could do was hang up. I looked at Happy as I walked back into the kitchen.

I threw my phone against the wall and watched it smash into little pieces Happy jumped up and rushed over towards me.

"Woah Bells you gotta chill the stress ain't good for the baby." Happy said, I sighed and took a deep breath.

"What happened?" He asked.

"He's going to Nevada for a couple of days." I said and Happy frowned because we both knew what happened when the boys went on runs.

"Don't worry about it Bells." He said I sighed then slowly began to eat my food after we were done eating I slowly did the dishes.

"You staying the night?" I asked, he nodded.

"Follow me." I said as I walked up the stairs with him following behind me. I passed Abel's room then turned right.

"Here everything you need is in here." I said as I opened the guest room he nodded his head. I began to walk around when he grabbed me.

"You okay?" He asked. I looked at him and nodded.

"Peachy" I replied as I began walking toward my room. I walked in and slowly looked around I just got into bed without even changing my clothes.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**THE NEXT MORNING**

I woke up to a knock on my door. Happy popped his head through.

"Hey get up we gotta go to the club house." Happy said I sighed then nodded.

"Can you get the dog fed then put her on her leash she's coming with us." I said Happy nodded as he closed the door behind him. I got up took a quick shower which probably wasn't a good idea but oh well. I got changed into my ripped jeans with black flip-flops and a black tank top. I throw my hair up into a messy bun then walked out of my room toward Abel's room. I peaked my head in to see him standing up in his crib rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning little man." I said he just looked at me.

"Hmm someone is not in a good mood." I said as I picked him up and got him changed real fast.

"Whats wrong little man?" I asked him. He sighed then closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around my neck.

I grabbed his diaper bag then made my way toward the kitchen to see Happy chasing the dog.

I chuckled as Happy finally got the dog leash on. We went out side and towards the car. I put Abel in his car seat and he began to cry and held his arms up.

"Abel what is wrong?" I asked as the dog was in the back laying down and Happy was watching up from the driver side.

I shut the door then went toward the passenger side and his crying became louder. I sighed as Happy drove to the club house with Abel in the car seat screaming. We finally pulled up and Happy grabbed the dog and Abel's bag while I got Abel. As soon as I picked up Abel his crying stopped and he snuggled into my side. I walked into the club house with Abel and Gemma smiled.

"There's the little man." Gemma said I handed Abel to her and he began screaming again.

"Woah what the hell is his problem." Gemma said as everyone looked I sighed and grabbed Abel back. As soon as he saw I was holding him again he stopped crying.

"Awe he wants his mama." Gemma said as Abel held onto me for his dear life. I sighed as I sat down and he hid his face into my hair.

"Bella" I heard yelling I snapped my head toward the door to see Leah running through the door I smiled as she stopped in front of me.

"Hey honey" I said she jumped up on the stool next to me kissed my cheek. I then saw Sue walking in.

"Hey mom whats wrong?" I asked her as she made her way towards me.

"Can we talk alone?" She asked I nodded as I looked down at Leah.

"Baby girl stay right here okay." I said to her. She nodded as she was watching tv at the bar I turned and saw Happy.

"Watch her." I mouthed. He nodded as he sat down next to her and I took Sue toward mine and Jaxs' room in the back of the club house.

We walked in. She sat on the bed as I looked at her and shut the door.

"Whats up?" I asked her

"Me and Charlie gotta fly down to Forks for a week at the most and we don't know what to do with Leah and Seth." Sue said as she ran her hands through her hair.

"They can stay with me." I said and she looked up at me.

"No god no Bells I can't asked you that." Sue said and I smiled.

"It's fine Sue. They can help me with Abel and we can bond together." I said she looked at me.

"Are you sure?" She said and I nodded my head.

"Oh thank you so much." She said as she hugged me and I smiled.

"When are you leaving?" I asked as Abel was still in my arms.

"At 2" She said I looked at my clock and saw it was 1:30.

"Well I am going to take Leah back to your house and get her and Seth packed then we have to run some errands." I said she nodded as she followed me out of the room and toward the main room.

"Leah come here for a second" Sue said. Leah snapped her head up and walked over toward me and Sue.

"How would you like to stay with Bella for a couple days?" Sue asked her daughter and Leah smiled.

"Really!" She yelled and I nodded.

"Me and your father gotta go down to Forks for a couple of days so you and your brother are gonna stay with Bella." Sue said and Leah smiled.

"Yay" Leah said and I smiled.

"Well come on sweetie I gotta take you home and get you packed. Then we need to go do some errands." I said Leah smiled and kissed her mom on the cheek.

"Leah you listen to your sister and help her out okay. And watch over your little brother." Sue said as Leah grabbed my hand.

"Yes mom." Leah said as we began walking away. I turned and saw Tig and Happy at the bar.

"Hey Leah and Seth are staying with me for a couple of days so I need to go and get them packed then we gotta run some errands." I said Happy snapped his head up at me.

"I'm coming" He said

"No you need to stay here with the club I'll be fine Hap I promise." I said he sighed.

"I'll be at your house around 5 all right." Happy said and I nodded.

"Yoo Tig" I called Tig turned around and looked at me.

"Keep a good eye on my dog you hear me." I said Tig nodded his head and continue to drink his beer. I took Leah's hand and we made our way to the car.

"Hey baby where are you going" I snapped my head up to see Gemma with Clay looking at me.

"Oh Charlie and Sue need to fly back to Forks for a couple of days. So Seth and Leah are staying with me. I need to get them packed then I gotta run some errands." I said.

"Take a prospect." Clay said to me I put Abel in his car seat then turned and looked at Clay.

"I'll be fine." I said but he glared.

"Jim" Clay yelled. A guy with a prospect cut on called yeah as he made his way toward Clay.

"Go with my daughter and keep an eye on her you hear me. If anything happens to her or the kids it will be your ass." Clay threatened the prospect nodded his head then made his way toward his bike. I sighed as Leah got into the passenger seat and I got into the driver seat.

"Ready?" I asked Leah. Leah nodded and I pulled out of the parking lot with the prospect following behind me.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**NO ONE POV**

Bella pulled up to her father's house to see Sue pulling in behind her. Sue smiled as Bella got Abel out of the car and Leah followed behind her to the door.

"Hey" Sue said as she unlocked the house. Bella smiled as she walked in and Charlie was running around.

"Sue we gotta go and we still didn't find a baby sitter." Charlie called out to his wife. He stopped as he noticed Bella was there.

"Hey baby girl what are you doing here?" Charlie asked as he kissed Bella on the cheek.

"The kids are going to stay with me. Where's Seth?" Bella asked as she looked around.

"Oh baby girl you don't have to do that." Charlie said.

"It's okay dad." Bella answered as she patted Abel on the back.

"Seth is in his room." Charlie answered she nodded her head as she followed Leah up the stairs.

"Get clothes that will last at least a week." Bella told Leah as she went into her room. She then knocked on Seth's door and peaked her head through the door.

"Hey darling." Bella called as she saw Seth siting on his bed watching tv.

"Hey Bells" He said as he saw her.

"So how would you like to spend the next couple of days with me and Abel?" Bella asked.

"Mom and dad need to go to Forks for a bit. That means you and your sister are staying with me." Bella said as she walked into the room and sat on the bed. Seth smiled and began packing.

"You need at least a weeks worth of clothes." Bella told him as she made her way toward the door.

"Prospect get up here." Bella called out. She heard shoes on the stairs and he looked at her.

"Help him pack make sure it's a week worth then help him put it in the car." Bella told him. He nodded as he walked into the room and Bella made her way to Leah's room.

"Hey baby girl you ok?" Bella asked as she saw Leah siting on her bed.

"Yeah just thinking what to pack." Leah answered Bella smiled and went through her drawers.

10 minutes later Leah was all packed and carrying her bags down the stairs while Bella followed behind.

Seth was behind Bella with the prospect carrying Seth bags they stopped in front of their parents and hugged them.

"You be good to Bella okay and listen to her we love you." Sue said too her kids as her and Charlie bent down to hug and kiss them Sue then turned towards her older daughter.

"Thank you so much Bella." Sue said as she hugged Bella.

"No problem you to be safe." Bella said as she kissed her father and mother on the cheeks. Bella and the prospect put everything in the car. Bella got the kids in the car as prospect got on his bike and followed behind them but little did they know someone was in Charlie's house and they didn't know a thing. Bella had a bad feeling so she pulled up to her house as the kids stayed in the car and the prospect put the bags in the house.

"Let me see your phone." Bella said as she stopped the prospect from leaving the house. She was watching the car but asked for his phone.

"Huh" The prospect said.

"Your phone prospect hand it over." Bella demanded the guy sighed then handed her the phone she hurried in and punched in the number.

"Hello" The raspy voice said.

"Happy it's Bella look can you and a couple of the guy head over to my dad's house I have a bad feeling." Bella said into the phone.

"All right Bells but where are you?" Happy's voice asked.

"I'm at my house getting ready to leave I have the kids with me." Bella answered back.

"All right keep the prospect with you. I'll call you back." Happy said as he hung up.

Bella gave the phone back to the prospect as she got back into the car and sighed.

"Everything okay Bells?" Leah asked.

"Yeah sweetie I'm fine." Bella said as she drove toward Verizon to get a new phone.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Happy's pov**

"Clay Bella just called she said she had a bad feeling and asked for me to go check on Charlie and his old lady." I told Clay as he was siting next to me Clay nodded his head.

"Take Tig and a couple of prospects." Clay said I nodded my head as I walked out of church with Tig following me.

" Prospects" I yelled as everyone froze and looked at me all five of them stood in front of me.

"Lets go" I said they nodded there heads as they followed us toward our bikes. Finally after 10 mins later we pulled up to Charlie's house. We parked and we made our way toward the door.

"Charlie, Sue" I called out as I put my hand on the nob only to see the door cracked open I turned toward Tig.

"Shit this ain't good." I said I then turned toward the guys behind me.

"You 2 go to the back of the house you 2 go with them and, you come with us." I order out the nodded as I pulled out my gun just as Tig did and we throw open the door.

"Shit" I cursed as I opened the door.

"Oh fuck I think I'm going to be sick." One of the prospects said.

"Yooo Hap we got him." The guys from out back yelled me. Tig and I ran toward the back to see 4 guys dressed in black. They were struggling to get away.

"Shit Joe go call Clay I got them." I order the prospect nodded as I grabbed the two guys. Tig grabbed the other two. One tried to get away but the prospect grabbed him.

"You're not getting away." I growled. Just then I heard bikes and saw the rest of the club running through the door.

"Fuck" Clay yelled as he saw the scene in the living room.

"Clay in here." I called out just then Clay walked in and saw the guy I was holding.

"You son of a bitch." Clay yelled as he punched him. Juice and Chibs held him back.

"Fuck get these four back to the club house and chain them up." Clay ordered the prospect. Tig and Juice grabbed them and left as Clay put his head in his hands.

"Someone gotta call Bells." Chibs said.

"I'll do it." Clay said as he sighed and walked outside to call Bella.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**BELLA'S POV**

I finally got my cell phone I was walking outside with the kids when the prospect grabbed me.

"Clay's on the phone you need to hear this." He said I looked at him and grabbed the phone.

"Clay" I answered

"Baby girl" He said in a sad voice.

"Clay whats up? Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Baby girl you and the kids need to get to the hospital now." Clay said.

"Clay" I asked but he hung up I gave the phone to Jim as I hurried and put the kids in the car and rushed toward the hospital.

"Whats wrong Bella?" Leah asked.

"I don't know sweetie." I said as I pulled up to the hospital and grabbed Abel. Me. Seth and Leah ran inside I spotted Clay by the door with the club.

"Come here kids." Gemma said as they walked over toward her.

"Bells we need to talk." Clay said I looked at him then gave Abel to Gemma as I followed Clay towards the door.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**NO ONE POV**

Everyone watched as Bella followed Clay. Everyone put there head down as Bella fell into Clay's arms crying.

"What happened?" Leah asked the club but no one answered her. Leah looked then ran toward Bella.

"Sis what happened?" Leah asked Bella turned and pulled Leah into her arms as she saw a cut in Clays hands Leah collapsed into Bella arms because she now understand what happened.

There mother and father were gone.

_Beta note 3/6/13 had to make some changes here also on the next chapter. Please re-read them. _

_Thanks, _

_kim67255_


	6. Chapter 6 :what the hell is going on

**Chapter 6: What The Hell Is Going On**

**NO ONE'S PROVO**

Leah and Seth haven't spoken since Bella told them about Charlie and Sue being dead. They have just kept quiet.

Bella and the kids were siting in the club house. Bella looked down to see Leah and Seth staring off into space. Gemma had Abel in her arms. The attorney who is going to be reading the will is supposed to be coming by the club house. Bella heard bikes. She looked up as she saw Jax walking through the door.

"Jax" Bella yelled as she jumped down and sprinted toward her man. Jax picked her up and held her tight.

"I'm so sorry baby." Jax whispered in her ear she nodded as he put her down he then turned towards Leah and Seth.

"How are they doing?" He asked Bella sighed.

"They haven't spoken since I told them." Bella whispered Jax nodded and grabbed Bella's hand and they made there way toward Clay.

"Hey" Jax said Clay nodded then looked at Bella.

"The people who killed them are in the back." Clay said Bella looked up and walked into the back Jax tried to stop her.

"Leave her man she needs this." Happy said. Jax nodded as they all followed Bella back towards the back.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Bella's POV**

After Clay told me that the people who killed my parents were in the back all I could see was red. I made my way to the garage to see them chained up.

**AN– Bella's flashbacks are in italics, and the current is regular.**

I glared as we made eye contact. I saw all the guys were in the room and they shut the door then slowly stepped back.

I stared into the eyes of the man who killed my father and mother Sue.

"You son of a bitch you killed my father and my mother. For that you will die a slow but painful death." I said as I took a step forward. I smirked back then slapped him.

"Bitch" He yelled out. I turned toward Clay.

"Kill the others. This one I want to die slowly." I said Clay nodded at me and stood next to leader of the group

"Say good bye to your men." I whispered in his ear. His eyes widen as he saw Jax, Clay, Opie and Tig all raising there guns to his men. The room was fulled with gun shots.

"You whore you will pay for that!" He yelled at me. Jax got up and I could tell he was pissed.

Jax shot him in the knee cap and he screamed out in pain.

"Watch what you call my old lady punk." Jax said as he took a step back and leaned against the table. I turned and faced him.

I walked over towards Jax and put my hand out. He smirked and gave me his knife.

I walked back over toward him and slowly. I ran the knife against him. I stopped when I was at his ear. I smirked. I whispered in his ear as I cut off his ear he screamed out in pain. As Juice and Opie got behind him to make sure he stayed still.

I then punched him in the rips breaking his ribs. "That's for my father." I whispered in his ear as he screamed out.

_"I love you daddy." 9 year old Bella said as she was siting in the lap of her father._

_"I love you too kid." Charlie whispered as he carried Bella up to her bed room and kissed her good night._

_"Daddy don't turn off the lights I'm scared." Bella cried as her dad turned off the lights._

_"I won't let anything happen to you baby girl." Charlie said as he turned on the wolf nightlight. Bella smiled and fell to sleep._

I then brought my fist up towards his face and broke his nose. "That's for my mother." I whispered.

_"Welcome to the family mom." I whispered into her ear in the hospital bed_.

I then punched him so hard in the jaw I heard it crack. "And that's for those two little kids out there that have to grow up without a father or a mother." I whispered he spit out blood.

_"We love you." Sue said as she and Charlie hugged and kissed Leah and Seth on the cheek._

"Bitch your so fucking dead!" He yelled. I smirked as I turned towards Tig. "Tig you know what to do." I said as I took a step back and watched Tig kiss me on the cheek.

"What is it fire or knife?" He asked me I sat there and thought. "Fire then gun." I said. Tig smiled at me.

"I love you I really do." He said as he came up behind me and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled as I put my hand on his cheek. He smiled then made his way toward the fire you use to burn metal.

Tig turned it on then looked at me. I nodded my head as Tig smirked. Opie took off shirt Tig slowly brought the fire towards his skin.

He screamed out in pain as fire was burning him. I stared at him as he screamed.

I watched as Tig kept his eyes on his back the whole time. All you could smell is burning flesh.

"You fucking whore!" He yelled at me. I felt Jax walk up near me and grab my hand.

I turned and looked at the lifeless body of his friends.

I saw their blood leaking down from their chained bodies. The screaming got louder and louder. I snapped my head at Tig and saw him put the fire down I looked at his body. All there was, was flesh.

I watched as Tig took his gun out and cocked it. He then aimed it at the leader.

BANG BANG BANG I jumped when I heard the gun shots I looked up and saw his helpless body hanging from the chains with blood dripping on the floor.

"Bells?" I heard someone say I looked up to see Jax staring at me.

"Come on baby lets go lay down." Jax said as he grabbed my hand. I nodded and we made our way back to the club house.

"Bella this guy is looking for you. He said he was your father's lawyer and has his will for you." Gemma said I sighed and nodded and walked turned the bar I cleared my throat and he turned and looked at me.

"Miss Swan?" He asked and I nodded. He took out his briefcase and put it on the table. I sighed and sat down with Jax standing behind me. Leah walked up and looked at me. I picked her up and put her in my arms.

"Right, well your father and his girlfriend Sue made their will together. They made it about 3 days ago." The lawyer said as he took out some papers.

"Leah sweetie go play with your brother." She nodded and went to go find Seth.

"It says here that Charlie and Sue Swan leave their kids to Isabella Marie Swan and all their money to her also." He said as he read the will.

"Here is the money he is going to be leaving you. All I need is your bank information and I can have the money transferred there." The lawyer said as he handed me the papers.

"Holy shit!" Jax said I sat there in shock. My dad left us a million dollars each.

"Where did he get all this money?" I asked the lawyer.

"I don't know Miss Swan, I'm just the messenger." The lawyer said. I sighed but nodded.

"I need you to sign this paper. It says that you have full custody of Leah Julia Clearwater and Seth Joseph Clearwater." The lawyer said. I looked at Jax and he nodded. I took the pen and sighed my name.

"Now I need you to sign this paper, also claiming that I am allowed to put that amount of money in your bank account." The lawyer said. I signed my name again.

"I'm deeply sorry for your loss Ms Swan." The lawyer said as he shook my hand. I nodded then watched him leave. I turned and looked at Jax.

"Come on lets get some rest." Jax said as he took my hand and lead me toward the room in the back. We walked in and we both sighed as we laid on the bed.

"You sure you're ready for this?" I asked Jax.

"Where else are they going to go. Besides they can help you when I'm not home." Jax answered.

"You know we gotta move again the house we're in is too small." I said as I sighed.

"Come here." He said as he pulled me towards him.

"Don't worry baby we will get through it we always do." Jax said as he kissed me on the cheek and I nodded my head.

"We will take the kids house shopping tomorrow. The funeral will be Thursday." Jax said to me. I sighed and nodded we soon fell asleep.

Hours later I woke up to see the clock read 8:30 I turned over.

"Jax come on we gotta get the kids home." I said he nodded his head as he got out of bed and put his shirt and cut on.

"Wanna pick something up for dinner?" He asked and I nodded.

"You take the kids home. I'll be there in a bit I gotta talk to Clay." Jax said as he kissed me on the cheek. I nodded and made my way towards the bar to see Seth and Leah sleeping on the little couch.

"Hey guys wakey wakey." I said they woke up and looked at me.

"Hungry?" I asked and they nodded.

"All right come on lets go." I said as I picked up a sleepy Abel from Gemma.

"Bring the kids over tomorrow. We will have a family dinner." Gemma said as she kissed me on the cheek.

"We are going house shopping so we will bring them over afterwards." I said Gemma nodded. I took Seth, Leah and Abel towards the car.

"So me and Jax are going to take you guys and Abel and go house shopping." I said as I stared at Abel and Seth in the back.

"Okay" Leah said and I saw Seth frowned.

"Look I know mom and dad aren't around any more but you got me. I will try to be the best sister or mother to you guys I can." I said Seth nodded as Leah kept quiet.

Finally after stopping at Burger King we went home and put everything on the table. I smiled as Hershey barked when we walked through the door.

The kids sat down just as Jax walked in. "Sorry I just had to tell Clay I would be busy tomorrow." He said as he kissed me on the cheek. I nodded as I handed him his food. We all sat down with Abel in his high chair eating his baby food.

"Bells" Leah said I looked up at her.

"Yeah sweetie?" I asked.

"Are we moving in with you and Jax?" Leah asked and I nodded.

"Good" She said as she finished her food.

"All right guys go wash up and go to the bedroom. I'll be up in a minute." I told them they nodded and walked up stairs. I sent Happy over to get their clothes for them today. For now they are both sleeping in the guest room.

"Don't worry baby we will make it, I promise." Jax said as he kissed me.

"I hope so." I replied I picked up Abel and handed him to Jax.

"Can you put him down. While I put them to sleep." I asked and he nodded I walked up the stairs with Jax following behind me. I made my way to the back room to find Seth and Leah laying in bed.

"You guys already?" I asked and they nodded.

"Get some sleep because tomorrow we go house shopping." I said as I kissed them both on the cheek and turned off the light.

"Bells" Seth called out. I turned the light back on and looked at him.

"I'm afraid of the dark." He said I smiled.

"Be right back" I said as I left their room then went into mine and Jaxs' room. I opened the closet and found what I was looking for. I then walked back into their room.

"I used to have this when I was your age because I too was scared of the dark." I said as I plugged in the wolf nightlight.

"Thanks Bells" He said I smiled and turned off the light and closed the door half way. I then walked into mine and Jaxs' room and got changed. By the time I was in bed Jax walked in and took off his shirt and jeans and pants.

"I love you." He said as he kissed me. I kissed him back then turned off the light.

"I love you too." I said as I closed my eyes.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Baby time to get up." I heard Jax shake me.

"Mmmmmmm five more minutes." I said as I began to fall asleep.

"Come on baby you gotta get up or we are going to be late with the real estate agent." Jax said I groaned as I got up and took a real quick shower. As I got out I could hear Seth and Leah fighting over who's taking a shower first. I sighed as I changed into jeans and a Sons of Anarchy shirt. I threw my hair up then I walked into their room.

"I'm the oldest so I'm taking one first!" Leah yelled.

"That's not fair." Seth yelled back.

"You two stop fighting no one is taking a bath or shower because we are late. So get dressed and be down stairs in the next five minutes." I said as they frowned at me but did as I told them to.

I walked into Abel's room and hurried to get him dressed. I then walked down stairs and put Abel in the car Jax was already siting in the passenger seat. I looked toward the door I sighed as I walked inside then I yelled upstairs.

"Leah, Seth now!" I yelled up to them.

"Coming" They called back. Just then they walked down the stairs and huffed as they got into the car.

"Baby can you drive I'm not feeling too good." I said. Jax looked at me.

"You okay?" He asked I nodded my head. As I got out and switched sides with him I got into the passenger seat and slowly rub my stomach.

"Jax pull over." I said as I felt nausea coming up.

He pulled over and I got out and threw up. I heard the door open as I saw Jax behind me rubbing my back.

"You okay?" He asked. I nodded and got back into the car.

"You okay Bells?" The kids asked me from the back.

"Yeah sweetie I'm fine." I said as I laid my head against the head rest.

"After we're done house shopping, I bought a mini van so we are not all squished together." Jax said and I smiled. We pulled up to the first place and it was beautiful.

"Hello you must be the Tellers'. My name is Rebecca and I'll be showing you three houses. This is house number 1." Rebecca said as she led us up to the door. I had Abel in my hands while Seth and Leah were following behind.

"This is a single family residence. It has a pool in the back yard for the kids and it has great security system. It is very homy, it's a four-bedroom house but there is a nice size basement that can be turned into a fifth bedroom." Rebecca said as she showed us around the house I smiled at Jax.

"How much?" I asked

"The total is 669,900." She told us I looked at Jax and he nodded.

"What you think you guys?" I asked

"I love it can I have the basement." Leah asked and I nodded.

"Seth what about you?" I asked as I looked down at him he looked up and nodded.

"We'll take it." Jax said

"Excellent all I need you to do is sign right here." She said I handed Abel to Jax as I signed. Then I gave her a check.

"Now when can we move in?" I asked her.

"You can move in now if you want, everything is set." She said I smiled and she shook my hand.

"Congratulations on your new home. If you have a problem then call the number on the bottom of the paper." Rebecca said as she handed me a piece of paper. She waved then left.

"I'll call Happy and the prospect and have them have everything over here while we go pick up the new van." Jax said as he kissed me.

"Do you guys like it?" I asked

"I love it, all I need is a bedroom door." Leah said

"And you guys need beds and you also need dressers. We will go get them today." I told them. They smiled and high five'd each other.

"Hey can we get one of the prospects to follow behind us with the black van from the clubhouse. Because we need to pick up they're beds and dressers." I told Jax while he was on the phone he nodded at me.

"They are bringing the van now so we are going to leave the car here and ride over to the dealership in the black van to pick up our new car." Jax said I nodded my head as I went outside to get Abel's car seat.

"Hey" I heard voice said. I looked up to see Happy and the prospect there with some of our stuff.

"Hey thanks for doing this." I said he nodded his head.

"Jim's waiting for you guys." Happy said as he pointed with his head towards the black van. I nodded and kissed him on the cheek as Jax and the kids came out.

"Ready?" I asked them. Everyone nodded. I put Abel and his car seat in the back with me.

We finally pulled up to the dealer ship and I got out and looked at Jax.

"Where is it?" I asked him he pointed to a black Volkswagen van that was right in front of us.

"Oh Jax it's beautiful." I said as I kissed him on the cheek and handed him Abel. I got his car seat all set up in the van.

"You must be Mr Teller. I hope you like the van." A lady said.

"We love it." I answered for Jax. The kids got into the van and started to play with things.

"Oh cool there's tv and oh sweet. I can play games." Seth said as he smiled.

"Oooo I can listen to music. I love it." Leah jumped up and down from all the way in the back. I laughed as I put Able in his seat. Then flipped down the top to reveal a little tv. I turned on spongbob and let him watch.

"I hope you enjoy your new car. If you have any problems with it please give me a call." The lady said. I nodded as I got into the passenger seat. Jax got into the driver side.

We pulled up to the furniture store and finally after a lot of fighting we paid for everything and we put everything in the minivan but also the black van.

"Ready?" Jax asked. I nodded and we drove home. We pulled up and carried everything in to see the guys got everything set up even Hershey was there siting on the couch waiting for us.

The guys set up the bed frames and helped to put the dressers into the right place. Happy and the guys take off. Saying they will see us at dinner.

The kids made their own beds. Then continue to put things where they want them. Jax and I just sit and relax for a while. Abel was up in his room taking a much needed nap.

After a while the kids came into the living room where Jax and I were resting.

"Well we are done. I love my room. It's so big." Seth said smiling.

"Oh I'm happy hon. This is your home now. I want you to feel comfortable here. Leah did you finish with your room?" I asked.

"Yes, but I was wondering if we can paint it a different color. It's kinda blah right now." She asked.

"Sure. Maybe Gemma can help you with that. I don't want Bella around those chemicals. We'll ask her at dinner tonight. She loves that kind of thing. I'm sure there will be no problem." Jax answered for me.

"Jax baby can you get Abel ready. We need to get going soon." I asked Jax

"Sure Bells" He answered. He goes up stairs and I hear faint talking.

Leah and Seth sat next to me on the couch. "Guys, I know we are going to have hard times. I miss dad and Sue. I'm sure it's harder on you also. I'm going to tell you right now. I'm not perfect. I won't pretend to be. We, Jax and I will make mistakes. But hopefully we will learn together. Plus we have everyone at the club that loves all of us and they will help whenever we need them. If there is something you don't think you can talk to me or Jax about, go to Clay or Gemma. They are very understanding and wise. We already go to them for help." I said

"Bells chill. We know you and Jax are taking us in because you love us. We know things may be rough. Mom and Charlie always told us that love can get you through almost anything. We just need to believe that." Seth said. Smiling at me.

"God when did you get so smart little brother?" I asked while rubbing his head.

"I've always been smart. No one ever listened to me until now." He said

"Well we will now. I think you are more like Bella then you think. From the moment she walked into the club we all knew she was wise beyond her years. I believe you are both like that too. You have all gone through something someone so young should never have to go through. It will toughen you up fast. Just keep on loving each other and things will be ok."

"Are you guys ready to go? Gemma called when I was changing Abel. She wants us there asap." Jax said, while holding onto Abel.

"I'm ready. Can I take Hershey?" Leah asked

"Sure Leah. I want him with you guys and Bella all the time. Just grab his leash." Jax said, pointing to the leash.

Leah gets it and puts it on Hershey with no problem. We all walk to the new van and pile in. Jax put Abel into his car seat. Leah sat next to him and Seth in the back. Jax helped me into the passenger seat. He then gets into the driver side.

We listen to the radio and sing on the short drive to the club. We pull up and Gemma was outside waiting for us. She opens the door and gets Abel out of his car seat. The rest of us get out. Leah holding onto Hershey's leash. We all walk into the club. There are long tables in there with place settings.

"Mom, I thought this was a family dinner?" Jax asked

"It is son. With everything that has happened. I thought it would be good for all of us to bond over a good meal. It's almost ready. The guys here are the patched members. No other old ladies or girlfriends. No prospects. So this is just family." Gemma said

"Ok ma." Jax said

"How is Bella holding up?" Clay asked his son. They look over to Bella and the kids.

"She's incredible. She is acting so strong for the kids. I know she is hurting. She insists on picking Abel up all the time. I think it's a security thing for her. The kids are great. I heard them all talking while I was getting Abel ready. They are more mature then you would think. Just like Bella. I just want to make sure everyone looks out for them. I know there will be a time when they will break. They will need us more then ever then. I worry about Bella and the baby. I want her to just relax and take it easy." Jax said

"The problem is, we all know that's not Bella. She is always doing something. She's great in the office. I think she has a photographic memory or something. Because when I was showing her the files and the books. She just picked it up like nothing. The way she treats people. They all love her." Gemma said smiling. Handing over Abel to Jax

"Well I better get to checkin on dinner. It should be almost done." Gemma said, walking back to the kitchen.

Bella and the kids come over and sit down. Then everyone hears the guys coming. They were hearing the sounds of 15 motorcycles. Then the engines all go off and then it sounded like an army marching. Just hearing the boots on the pavement. They all walk in.

There was Happy, Juice, Tig, Chibs, Opie, and Pinney. The rest Bella only knew by face not name.

They all pay their respects to Clay, Bella and Jax. They also say hi to the kids. Of course Juice wanted to play with Hershey.

"Go ahead. I know you want to play with her." Bella said to Juice

"Thanks" He said

"Don't go to far. Dinner is almost done and we aren't waitin for ya." Gemma yelled from the kitchen.

"I'll man the bar for a while. Anyone want a drink? Bella a soda for you hon. Sprite or something?" Opie asked.

"A sprite with a cherry would be great thanks." Bella said smiling, as she leaned into Jax.

"I'll take a beer." Jax said, holding onto Bella.

The other guys walk up to the bar and get beer or soda.

"Why don't some of you guys come here and get to know the kids here." Clay said to the guys Bella didn't know.

"Let me introduce the guys you have only seen around, Bella. This is David, Will, Gus, Spence, Lucky, and Curt. Guys this is Jaxs' old lady Bella. Her son Abel, and brother and sister Leah and Seth." Clay said everyone smiled.

"Hi guys please sit with us." Bella said., and of course they obeyed. Because Jax Teller's old lady ain't just a regular old lady. She is the second highest female in the club with Gemma being the first.

They sit and talk for a while with Leah and Seth asking questions and listening to the club members.

They were all pretty interesting. Lucky for example has a way of getting out of trouble. He explained that he should have been arrested many times but, never has. He also told us he's been shot at more times then he can count and even showed Seth some of the bullet holes in his cut.

"Wow you are lucky." Seth said.

Juice walked in with Hershey just as Gemma came out with some food.

"Do you need any help grandma?" Leah asked.

"I would love some baby girl. Thank you." Gemma said with tears in her eyes. From Leah calling her grandma.

"I'll help too." Seth said as he ran over to them.

"You don't know how happy she is right now. She always wanted more children around. Now Bella you brought that with you. None of us expected it. But she just loves those too as much as she loves all of you. Thank you for making my old lady happy." Clay said

"Clay you better stop with this emo shit. Your gonna get us all tearing up here. We're supposed to be big tough bikers. Not little cry babies." David said with a smile. Even Clay laughed out loud.

"You're right. I just can't believe they are gone. Bobby, Charlie and Sue. I hardly knew her but she loved Charlie and that's all that mattered. We just wanted the old man happy. Bells you know he was. Right. I could tell when I saw them together that she made him happy." Clay said

"Yes I do. I've known Sue for years. Her husband was a good friend of dad's. They used to go fishing together."

Just then Leah, Seth and Gemma bring out platters and bowls of food. Jax got up and put Abel in a high chair. Everyone finds a seat.

Clay stands up to talk "We are here for several reasons tonight. I want Bella and the kids to know everyone in the club. I want the club to know them. Kids I want you to feel comfortable around here. But if you see someone that is not here now, don't get to friendly with them. We all want the 3 of you to know we will watch over you and take care of you. If you all need anything just ask. A lot has happened in a short time. We know it will take a while to recover. But business will go on. Bella you are a top priority to us. You have brought life back into Jaxs' eyes. Abel calls you mom. The guys all love you. Well, you know how me and my ol' lady feel. We want you all safe. I know we ain't religious or anything. But I want to say a prayer." Clay said

"Lord thank you for everyone that is here. Please welcome the ones that have been taken too soon. Welcome them into your arms. Let them know those they left behind are ok. We will miss them but with your help we will be ok. Thank you lord for letting Bella into our lives. She is special to all that meet her. Please take special care of her and her baby. Let them be safe and stay healthy. Thanks for the grub lord and for my ol' lady slaving to make it for all of us. Amen" Clay finished and everyone giggled.

We all eat and talk. We all start to relax a bit.

"Grandma would you mind helping me pick some paint, and painting my new room with me. Bella though you wouldn't mind helping me." Leah asked

"I would love to. What were you thinking for a color?" Gemma asked.

Leah and Gemma talked for a while about colors to brighten up the basement. Jax and Bella just smiling at them. Everyone finished eating and Gemma with the kids, start clearing the tables. They pick up the serving dishes and the dirty plates. When they finish, Gemma comes out with 2 coffee pots. The kids have mugs for coffee. Then Gemma brought out desert. It was stuff for strawberry short cake. It was pound cakes, cut up strawberries and whipped cream. They put the fixings on both tables and the guys made there own.

"God mom how did you know this is what I was craving?" Jax asked Gemma

"I know my baby boy. What can I say?" Gemma said smiling.

Bella puts some strawberry slices with cake on Abel's tray. He picked it up and ate.

"Yum, yum. Good mommy. More pweez." Abel asked as everyone at the table smiled at him.

Bella did give him more and he finished it all. She was wiping his face with a wet wipe and took him out of the high chair. Bella was holding him while Jax cleaned up the chair and put it away.

Gemma looks at the young woman that stole the hearts of so many.

"Honey let me take Abel. He's sound asleep." Gemma said. Bella nodded her head.

Everyone else sits around the tables and just talks. Someone found a couple decks of cards and were playing war with the kids. But it was getting loud so Jax suggested another game. They started to play go fish.

Bella just smiled at the site. Jax had his arm around her. "This is they way things should be. I promise more of this baby." Jax said as he rubbed Bella's belly.

She just leaned into him. Next thing she knows she's being carried and starts to freak out.

"Stop, whats going on. Where am I?" Bella yelled

"Bella baby it's fine. It's just me Jax. You fell asleep. The kids were getting tired. We are just going home." Jax said as he carried his pregnant old lady.

"Ok sorry" Bella said sleepily.

Jax with the help of Gemma and Clay got the kids, Bella and Hershey into the van and drove them home. The kids woke up enough to change there clothes and Jax changed Abel. Then put him into bed.

He ended up changing Bella. She was out like a lite. He made sure all the doors were locked and he armed the security system. He checked on the kids. Leah in the basement was sleeping already. Abel sucking his thumb and snoring lightly with Hershey under his crib. The Seth who was also asleep, looking like the young boy he is.

Jax got into bed with Bella and just pulled her to him and fell into a sound sleep.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**NO ONE'S POV**

Chief Unser was siting down in his office in the local police department doing some paper work when in walked a blonde hair woman in a suit.

"Ahem" She said. The chief looked up and stared at her.

"Who the hell are you?" Wayne said as he stared up from his glasses.

"You Chief Wayne Unser?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah and you didn't answer my question. Who the hell are you?" Wayne said as he continued his paper work.

"No need to get feisty. I'm agent June Stahl ATF." The blonde said as she flashed her badge to Unser. He looked at it and put his papers down and looked at her.

"What the hell is your business in Charming" Wayne said as he sat back in his seat crossing his arms.

"I was assigned to a case involving the local motorcycle club called the Sons of Anarchy." She said as she smirked and sat down.

"What's your involvement with the Sons?" Unser asked.

"Well I'm here to investigate their involvement in the interstate arms trafficking." She said as she looked around his office.

"Who sent you?" Wayne asked. He was screwed if he had ATF sniffling around Charming.

"Hmmmm I believe it was your deputy Chief David Hale." Stahl smiled as she put the folder down on his desk. He picked it up and glared at the paper inside the folder. It had a picture of Clay and Jax next against the Irish smiling.

Unser was pissed he pushed down the button on his desk.

"Yes Chief?" The voice asked in the little speaker box.

"Send Hale in here now." Chief growled as he let go of the button.

Five minutes there was a knock on the door in walked his assistant Amy and David Hale.

"Amy take agent Stahl outside and give her coffee." Wayne said as he stared at David Hale with so much hate.

"Yes sir." Amy said as he turned toward Stahl. "Agent if you would follow me." Amy asked. Stahl stared at the two police officers and smirked she knew the chief was hiding something and she sure as hell was gonna find out what it is.

"Sir" Stahl said as she smirked as she looked at Hale.

The two left the room leaving a pissed off chief and an uncomfortable deputy.

"What the hell are you doing?" The chief growled as he got up from his desk.

"I'm doing my job chief. You and I both know the Sons are involved in the gun business. And we sure as hell know you won't do shit about it." David Hale growled.

"Watch your self deputy this is my house not yours. I'm the chief and I will be the chief till I take my last breath got that." Wayne growled David Hale rolled his eyes.

"Do you have any idea how much shit this is going to cause us?" Chief Unser growled.

"She's here to do her job Wayne nothing else." David Hale said in an annoyed tone.

"It's chief kid and second off I don't need the ATF snooping around my town. Once the Sons find out your involved. Lead ain't gonna protect them from you." The chief growled as he sneaked the file in his brief case.

"You're suspended for the rest of the week so go home." Chief said as he picked up his brief case.

"What?" David Hale asked.

"You heard me get your ass home. Don't let me find you around this police station today or tomorrow." The chief growled as he took one look at the deputy. Then left the room slamming the door behind him.

"Going to see the Sons?" Agent Stahl said as she looked up from her coffee. While a pissed off chief passed her. The chief turned and looked at her and glared at her but kept walking towards the door.

"What happened?" Stahl asked as she saw David walk out of the office and to his desk opening the drawer taking a bag out.

"He's suspended me for a week." David said as he put his crap in his bag and made his way towards the door.

"He's hiding something David but I'm sure going to find out what." Agent Stahl called after the deputy. Stahl sighed and was thinking what to do next. She knew the chief was involved with the Sons but she needed proof.

**AT THE CLUB HOUSE**

Bella was siting at the bar sighing as she ran a hand over her stomach. She hasn't felt so good for a couple of days now but she didn't want to say anything to Jax. Because she knew he would force her to go to the doctors'. Bella ignored the nausea building up and watched Seth and Leah playing with Lyla and Opie kids. Bella turned her head and saw Gemma holding Abel. Bella sighed and tried to focus.

"Whats wrong?" A voice said beside her scaring the shit out of her Bella turned over and glared at the chuckling son.

"Nothing" Bella growled as she tired to focus again but the nausea was getting worse.

"Don't fucking lie to me whats going on?" He slightly yelled at me. I glared at him but I couldn't take it anymore I felt weak.

"Get Jax" Was all I could say before I started to feel dizzy and I began to fall off the stool.

"Shit" He cursed as he jumped off and grabbed me before I could hit the floor.

"Jax" He yelled causing everyone to look at the son holding me in his arms.

"Bella" Jax yelled as he saw the prospect holding me in his arms. Gemma and Clay rushed towards me too.

"What happened?" Jax yelled. The prospect being scared of Jax, he took a step back.

"She just said go get Jax and she fell." The prospect said. Gemma came over and listen to Bella's heart.

"She's fine she just fainted she is probably tired. Jax get her to your bedroom I'll get some water." Gemma ordered her son. Jax nodded and picked up Bella.

"Mommy" Abel cried as Leah and Seth held him back into their arms. Abel watched as his father carried his mother to the back then disappeared.

Abel started to cry so Leah pulled him closer and held him into her arms she was still too little to pick him up so she didn't try to.

Jax walked into the his room with Clay following closely behind. "Has she been getting rest?" Clay asked as he stared down at Bella.

"No" Jax simply said Clay sighed as Gemma walked into the bed room with a glass of water

"Um Clay" Lucky said from the door Clay looked up.

"Sorry too interrupt but Chief Unser is here he said it's important." Lucky said Clay nodded and grabbed Jax.

"Come on up front with me." Clay said but Jax didn't want to leave.

"Go son I'll watch her." Gemma said as she sat down on the bed and watched her son and husband leave.

**BACK TO THE MAIN ROOM**

Jax and Clay walked towards the bar to see the chief siting at the bar looking annoyed. Jax looked at Clay as they walked towards the Chief.

"Unser whats up?" Jax asked as they stood in front of him the club was all around just in case.

"We got a problem." Wayne said as he took out a blunt and light it up.

"What do you mean a problem?" Clay asked. The chief took a hit then he gave it to Jax. Jax took a hit as the chief got the papers out and gave the file to Clay. Jax took another hit then gave it back to Unser. He kept the smoke inside his mouth for 5 seconds then he let it out.

"What the fuck is this shit!" Clay yelled as he handed the file to his VP. Jax opened his eyes as he stared down at the file then cursed.

"Same shit I said." The chief said as he handed the blunt back to Jax. Jax took another hit as Unser sighed.

"Some blonde bitch came into my office this afternoon claiming she's ATF. She said she was sent down here to investigate the Sons. Claiming they have something to do with the gun business." Chief said. Jax closed his eyes while giving the blunt bck to Unser.

"Sent by who?" Jax asked as he opened his red eyes.

"David Hale" Unser said as he took a hit.

"Your fucking kidding me that lil punk got ATF on our ass!" Jax yelled as the whole club was listening now.

"Clay you need to be careful she might be blonde but she is smart. She knows I'm involved with the Sons. All she needs is proof to have me stripped from my badge." Unser said as he looked at Clay.

Clay cursed as knew the Chief was right. If the ATF finds out about Unser being involved with the Sons she can have him stripped of his badge faster then anyone can pull out a gun.

"What do we do?" Juice asked.

"We kill the bitch." Happy said and everyone looked at him.

"I already have one ATF in Charming I don't need 10." The chief growled and Happy rolled his eyes.

"Look chief just go back to work. Keep an eye on her and get some information about her. We will be silent but I'm not going to stop selling guns because this bitch showed up." Clay said. Unser nodded and shook his hand. Unser left the club house leaving the Sons very stressed.

**BACK AT BELLA AND GEMMA**

Bella woke up to see Gemma leaning against the wall watching her.

"About time you woke up you had us all scared." Gemma said as she made her way towards Bella.

"What happened?" Bella asked.

"You passed out scaring the shit out of everyone." Gemma said Bella sighed but she was hit with sickness and ran towards the bathroom.

"Morning sickness?" Gemma asked Bella.

"I hope" Bella said as she laid her head down on the cold toilet.

"Fuck!" They heard Clay yell. Then a stool being knocked over. Gemma and Bella looked at each other as they ran out to the bar, to see all the Sons stressed out. Bella looked over as she saw Leah, and Seth with Abel and Opie's kids in the corner looking a little scared.

"Kids come on lets go outside." Bella said to the kids everyone looked up as they heard Bella's voice.

"Shit I'm sorry Bella I didn't mean too." Clay said as he saw the scared kids Bella walked over towards him and patted him on the back.

"It's fine." Bella said as all the kids walked over towards Bella. Abel jumped into his mother arms and she took everyone outside.

"You okay?" Gemma asked her husband.

"Yeah look I want you and Bella to be careful a ATF bitch is in Charming investigating us. She could come after you and the other old ladies trying to get information" Clay said to his old lady. Gemma nodded her head.

"Hey boys sorry to interrupt but we got customers." Bella said as she peaked her head in from the door. Thee boys nodded as they walked towards the garage. Opening it up reviling 4 cars waiting to be worked on.

"Shit" Jax said and everyone agreed. Jax took off his cut and put on his mechanic shirt.

"Kids come with me leave Bella with her work." Lyla said as she took the kids from the office Bella smiled as she took her clip board and walked outside to the garage where Jax was talking with a customer.

"Hey baby." Jax said as he spotted Bella walking towards him Bella smiled and kissed him on the cheek. While she looked at the customer in front of them.

"What needs to be done?" Bella asked as she looked at Jax.

"Mr. Harvey needs his breaks fixed and he needs his window fixed." Jax told Bella. Bella nodded her head and wrote it down Mr. Harvey gave Jax the key as he walked away. Bella then walked over towards Happy.

"Whats up Hap?" Bella asked as she saw a young guy in front of him.

"Joey's car keeps staling." Happy said Bella nodded and wrote it down then walked to Lucky.

"Whats up Lucky?" Bella asked.

"Whats up darling?" He said as he kissed her on the cheek. Bella smiled and turned towards the customer.

"Julia here needs her breaks done, and she said something wrong with the air conditioner saying its blowing out black shit." Lucky said Bella nodded and wrote it down.

She continued this process until she was done writing it down. She walked back into her office and recorded it all on the computer as she was typing there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Bella yelled as she continue to type.

"I'm here to pick up a red Honda four door." A voice said from the door. Bella looked up and stared at the girl.

"Ummm yeah hold on." Bella said as she got up and looked for the keys on the key rack only to see them not here.

"Um follow me." Bella said the girl nodded as Bella grabbed her clipboard and walked out to the garage.

"Yoo who's working on the red four door Honda?" Bella called out into the garage.

"That would be me." Juice said Bella walked towards him.

"It done?" Bella asked Juice nodded as he finished it up and turned towards the young girl.

"It's all fixed." Juice said the girl smiled as Juice handed her the keys.

"How much?" The girl asked Juice gave her the amount. The girl nodded and went into her purse and handed me the money.

"All you need to do is sign here." Bella said the girl nodded and took the pen signing down her name.

"Thank you." Bella smiled at the young girl as she got into her car and drove out of the garage.

Bella was about to go inside the office when she saw a blue car pulled up.

"Well what do we have here?" The blonde woman said as she and her partner got out of the car and smirked as the Sons looked up from the jobs and stared at the woman.

"Can I help you?" Bella asked as the blonde girl moved closer.

"Agent Stahl ATF." The woman said smiling as she showed Bella her badge.

"You got a warrant cop?" Clay asked as he walked into the garage.

"Why would I need a warrant I'm just looking." Agent Stahl said smiling. Her partner chuckled as he looked Bella up and down.

"If you want to keep your balls I advice you to stop looking me up and down like I'm some sort of food." Bella growled at the guy the guy smirked as he moved closer.

"Are you threatening my partner?" Stahl said as she moved towards Bella.

"Look you got no warrant so I advice you to leave and to take your pervert partner with you before I kick his ass for checking out my daughter." Clay growled.

"Woah there tiger put away your claws. " Stahl said as she put her hands ups.

"We will be watching." She said as she and her partner got into their car and drove away.

"What the fuck was that all fucking about." Bella growled as everyone looked at her in shock.

"Some ATF bitch that is after the club if she tries to talk to you, you don't say nothing got it." Clay said as Bella nodded her head and walked back into her office.

Finally after a hard day of work Bella and Jax took the kids home to rest. The kids all got into bed and Bella and Jax fell asleep.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**THE NEXT DAY**

Chief Unser was siting at the club house bar smoking a blunt when Bella walked in carrying Abel. Bella looked at Unser but continues to keep walking she goes and find Jax siting outside smoking a cig.

"Hey I'm leaving now." Bella said as she handed Abel to Opie who smiled at him.

"Where you going?" Jax asked as he took a drag of his cigarette.

"To get Leah and Seth signed up for school." Bella replied as she was getting in the car.

"I'll come." Jax said as he threw out his cigarette and turned towards Clay.

"Go, we will keep an eye on the kids." Clay said Jax nodded and got into the van. Bella pulled out of the Teller-Morrow garage and drove to Newcomb Academy.

They pulled up and walked into the elementary/middle school. They saw kids in the hallway so they made their way towards the office.

"Hi can I help you?" One of the ladies said behind the desk.

"Yes we have a meeting with Mrs. Hart" Bella said.

"Names" The lady asked Bella sighed she was getting annoyed.

"Tellers" Bella replied the lady nodded and pointed to the door.

"She's waiting for you." Bella nodded as her and Jax walked into the principal's office.

"Ahh you must be Bella?" The middle age blonde said from behind her desk. Bella nodded and shook her hand as her and Jax sat down.

"This is my boyfriend Jax Teller." Bella said the principal smiled and shook his hand.

"What can I do for you?" Mrs Hart asked.

"Well I would like to sign up my brother and sister for school." Bella replied.

"I'm sorry dear but we need a parent not a sibling." The lady said.

"I am their legal guardian. We recently lost my father and mother." Bella replied as I felt the sharp pain in my heart.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." T he lady said as she opened her laptop up .

"Okay what are the names and ages?" Debbie asked.

"Leah is 12 turning 13 in 2months, and Seth is 9 turning 10 in a week" Bella said Debbie nodded and continued to type.

"So that would put Leah in the 6th grade and Seth in 4th grade." Debbie said and Bella nodded.

"Okay is there anything I should know?" Debbie asked and Bella shook her head.

"Great. Well they can start school next Monday." Debbie said Bella smiled and shook hands and they left.

"Well that was easy." Jax said as they got into the car and drove back to the club.

"Ready to go home?" Bella asked Jax and he nodded. Bella pulled up to the garage and Jax made her stay put as he got out and walked to Clay.

"Hey we are taking the kids home. Bella's tired and tomorrow is going to be a long day." Jax said. Clay nodded as Jax walked into the club house to find the kids all looking bored.

"Leah, Seth ready to go home?" Jax called over towards them. They nodded and walked over to him.

"Where's Abel?" Jax asked .

"Grandma's got him." Leah said as she pointed towards the back.

"Okay go get into the car." Jax said the kids nodded and walked outside while Jax went and got Abel.

Bella had her eyes close when she heard Seth and Leah coming into the van.

"Hey Bells" They both said Bella smiled at them.

"Hey where's Jax?" Bella asked

"Getting Abel" Leah answered Bella nodded. As she saw Jax come out of the club house carrying a sleeping Abel. He put him in his seat then made Bella move to the passenger seat seeing her tired.

They got home and all went inside. Everyone was quiet as they went towards there bed room. Bella put Able in his crib and made Hershey stay with him while she walked into her room. She sat down and got changed and soon fell asleep next to Jax.

"Bells" Bella heard a voice say from beside her. Bella woke up and looked at her clock reading 3am she looked down to see Seth looking scared.

"Whats wrong sweetie?" Bella asked as she turned on the light which caused Jax to wake up.

"I miss them." Seth said as a tear fell out of his eyes. Jax looked at the crying Seth and turned towards his girlfriend seeing her fight trying to keep her tears in.

"Come here baby." Bella said to Seth. Seth crawled into bed and went into Bella arms.

"I miss them too Seth." Bella said as she calmed down the little 9 year old.

Jax moved over so Seth could squeeze in between them. Bella turned off the light as Seth clutched towards her side. Falling asleep with his head buried into her shoulder.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**THE DAY OF THE FUNERAL**

**GETTING READY FOR THE FUNERAL**

I stare into the mirror in front of me. I see myself but the rest is a blur. I stare harder I'm wearing a black dress with my hair down. I stare into my lifeless eyes and question everything.

_Why does this keep happening to me_. I thought as I continue to stare at myself. I feel tears starting to group up waiting to fall. _Who's going to walk me down the isle when I get married or yell at me to put Abel down_. I thought _Why did they have to go. They are leaving behind three lifeless kids! _

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I quickly wipe my tears away and called out to who ever was behind it. "Who is it?" I called out.

"It's time to go Bells." The voice on the other side replied without answering my question.

"Coming" I replied staring at myself one more time. "It's time to say good bye."

I walked out of my room and made my way towards the living room where Leah and Seth were siting on the couch next to Gemma. Jax was holding Abel while Clay stood near him. They all looked up at me as I enter the room.

"Ready." I whispered everyone nodded as we walked outside to see a limo waiting for us. Me and the kids went to the limo. Jax handed me Abel as he kissed me on the lips. Then made his way towards his bike. Clay and Gemma kissed my cheeks as they got on Clay's bike. I heard the rumble of bikes. I turned around to see lines of bikes for as far as four blocks away and still stretching. I sighed as I got into the limo and we made our way towards the church.

**SKIP TO THE FUNERAL**

As the caskets sit in front of me I couldn't help but to wonder about death. "Whats it like?" I asked my self. The priest who was a biker asked me to and the kids to be the first ones up. But I didn't hear him. Until suddenly someone touched my shoulder. I jumped and looked to see Jax holding out his hand for me. I sighed and took it as the kids followed behind me. Jax and Abel went first then Leah and Seth walked up beside me. Each took my hand. We walked towards the casket and put the roses down. I took a deep breath as I closed my eyes trying to be strong for my brother and sister.

I made my way back towards my seat and held onto Seth and Leah, as we watched everyone pay their respects also. They went up to the two caskets. Finally when everyone was done Clay stood up and went to stand in front of the caskets.

"Please bow your heads." Clay said everyone bowed their heads.

**Miles will never distance**

**The depth of respect**

**Between Us Brothers**

**Of the mistress wind**

**As you close your eyes**

**Smile My dear friend**

**Think of the many miles**

**Still left to ride**

**Hold onto memories**

**Never Give Up**

**Upon life**

**For as long as We all breath**

**You are apart of us**

**As long as we ride**

**You shall ride with us**

**And when I leave here**

**To join you there**

**Others will ride for us**

**Onward Forever Forward**

**Into The Wind **

**Take care of your old lady up there brother**

**and Sue make sure you keep your old man in line up there**

**we will miss you brother and sister**

**Amen**

I started to cry when Clay finished his prayer. I looked up when he walked closer towards me. I saw something black in his arms as he finally stood in front of me. I saw it was my fathers cut. I cried as I saw him bend down and put it on my lap.

"He would want you to have this." Clay whispered into my ear. I nodded my head as I finally let the tears fall. Clay kissed me on the forehead then backed up and went back to sit with Gemma. I clutched the cut to me it was the closest thing I had left of my father. I saw Seth crying so I pulled him into my lap and pulled Leah into my arms Seth hid his head into my hair. Leah hide her head into my shoulder. I sat there and rubbed soothing circles into both of their backs. I watched as they lowered the caskets into the ground.

"I love you mommy and daddy." I whispered as I put my head down.

"Baby we're all going back to the club house." Jax said as he had Abel in his arms. I nodded my head as I got up with Seth still in my arms, holding onto me. I felt my stitches pop open but I really didn't give a fuck. Leah was holding my hand as we walked back to the limo.

"Where too Miss Swan?" The driver asked as Jax handed me Abel and got on his bike.

"You can drop me off at my house I need to get them changed and I can take the car to the club." I replied the driver nodded as he drove back towards the house.

"There you go Miss Swan." The driver said

"Thank you David." I replied as I got out of the car with Abel in my arms. The kids followed behind me.

"Kids hurry and get changed. " I said the kids nodded as I took Abel to get out of his suit. I dressed him in jeans, a black pollo and shoes. I then went to my room and put Abel on my bed. I picked out what I was going to wear. I went into the bathroom and changed into white skinny jeans with a purple strap shirt with a black buckle in front of it. Of course when I was done cleaning the blood off me and wrapping a bandage on it. I then put on my black heels and picked Abel up. I carried him down the stairs to see Seth dressed into a pair of nice jeans with a white and blue polo shirt and Leah was dressed into a belted ruffle blue and brown mini skirt with a blue shirt and she had brown heels on.

"Ready?" I asked them. They looked up and nodded. We all made our way towards the van. I put Abel in his car seat while the kids got into the back. I then got into the driver side trying to be careful not to get blood on my purple shirt.

"Shit" I cursed as I felt blood oozing out my bandage is probably soaked with blood.

"You okay Bells?" Leah asked I nodded at her as I pulled into the Teller-Morrow garage. I got out to see all the cars and motorcycles parked out front. I opened the door and got Abel out as the kids walked behind me. I walked in to see everyone else changed into comfy but dressy clothes.

I spotted Jax and took the kids with me. I saw Jax talking to Gemma, Clay and Happy.

"Baby you can you watch them?" I asked Jax

"Whats wrong?" Jax asked me

"Happy I need your help." I told him ignoring Jax. Happy looked at me for a second.

"What's wrong?" Jax asked a little louder. I sighed as I lifted up my shirt.

"Shit Bells" Happy said as he saw it.

"Oh my god." Gemma replied as she covered her mouth. I nodded my head as I took Happy's hand and walked to the back.

"Damn it Bella. What the fuck did I tell you!" Happy yelled at me as I walked into his room and grabbed his box throwing it at him.

"Just fucking fix it." I yelled back.

"Who who the fuck do you think your talking to!" Happy yelled as he glared at me.

"Just fucking fix it Happy I don't got time for your shit!" I yelled.

"Bells what the fuck!" Happy yelled as I throw my shoe at him. He glared at me and I broke down. I collapse towards the floor gasping for air clutching my stomach.

"Bella" Happy yelled as he rushed over towards me.

"Baby you gotta calm down or your going to hurt you and the baby." Happy said I took deep breath as Happy took off my shirt then unrolled the bandages.

"Fuck Bella this is bad." Happy cursed as he cleaned the new blood that formed he then stitched me back up I went to get up when he pushed me back down.

I looked at him as he pulled out a new wrap and slowly wrapped it around my whole stomach he felt it making sure it wasn't too tight. He then handed me my shirt back. I went to leave when he grabbed my arm pulling me to him.

"Tell me whats going on?" He asked as he stared me in the eyes.

"I miss them so much!" I practically yelled. Happy wrapped his arms around me and held me as I cried.

"Why me Happy why did they have to leave?" I cried into his shoulder.

"Shhh baby it's going to be okay." Happy tried to sooth me.

"No it's not going to be okay!" I yelled as I backed up. He growled and tried pulling me into his arms again but I slapped his hands away.

"Bell's" Happy tried to say.

"Don't fucking Bells me. They fucking left me and my brother and sister. How could they do this to me?" I cried he slowly moved closer towards me.

"Bella do you really think they wanted this to happen. They were fucking shot execution style." Happy growled.

"I should of stayed." I whispered he finally pulled me back into his arms and I let him.

"And what Bella get shot. Make Jax lose not only you but also his unborn child. Or what about Seth and Leah. Palatino would of never stopped. He would of gotten all of you Bella. " Happy yelled as I sobbed.

"They had so much going for them." I cried Happy picked me up in his arms and laid me on his bed. I tried to get up but he got on top and held me down.

"Damn it shut the fuck up. I'm not going to let you sit there blaming your self for their deaths. Bella open your fucking eyes. Palatino killed them not you." Happy growled I tried pushing him off me but he held me tighter.

"Don't you fucking get it Happy!" I yelled

"Get what Bella, please enlighten me. What don't I fucking get!" Happy yelled

"He killed them because he was after me. He wanted me. I should of stayed and let him take me instead of killing my parents." I sobbed

"And get fucking chained up to a metal. gate or bed and be fucking tortured again!" Happy yelled as he glared down at me.

I glared up at him. " I would rather be chained to a fucking bed and be tortured then have to sit here and have to fucking look into those two little kids lifeless eyes!" I screamed as I tried to get free.

"Bella those kids would be feeling the same way if they found out that they lost you." Happy growled.

"I don't care my parents would take care them." I growled back.

"DAMN IT BELLA STOP!" Happy yelled

"Why Hap. Why do you give a fuck." Bella whispered

"BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE YOU Bella!" Happy yelled. I stared at him in the eyes shocked of what I heard.

"Happy" I tried to say but he got off of me and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I already lost my mother please don't make me lose you." Happy whispered. I moved behind him wrapping my arms around him he leaned into my chest.

"Do you have any idea how much pain I felt when I found out they took you?" Happy whispered

"Damn it Bella I had flash backs of losing my mom but instead it was you." Happy whispered

~~~~~~~~~FLASH BACK~~~~~~~~~

_6 foot 1 David Labrave aka Happy stood in front of his parents cabin house. He walked over towards the swings and sat down swinging. Listening to his mother scream but suddenly his mother's voice turned into Bella's._

_"Please don't" Bella whispered. Happy jumped up and ran towards the back door but it was locked._

_"Please don't" Bella whispered over and over again. Happy kicked the door in he ran into the living room, to see his father dragging Bella by the hair towards the couch and taken her clothes off._

_"please" Bella begged_

_"shhh princess it will be over soon." His father's voice changed into Palatino's voice._

_"no" Happy yelled as he watched Palatino rapes Bella. He moved forward when Palatino pulled out his gun._

_"It was good tasting you Isabella." Palatino voice said before BANG! BANG! BANG!_

_"no" Happy growled as he ran to tackle Palatino. But, he disappeared into mid air. Happy turned towards the couch to see Bella spiting up blood._

_"How could you Happy" Bella cried_

_"Bella what are you-" Happy tried to say_

_"You sat there and watched as he raped me and shot me. I thought you loved me." Bella's breath started to get slower._

_"I do Bella" Happy cried_

_"It's too late you couldn't protect me like you promised me. You failed." Bella whispered as she started to close her eyes._

_"you failed" She kept whispering until her body became lifeless._

_"no" Happy cried as he fell onto his knees._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF FLASH BACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella sat there in shock. "Happy I'm right here." Bella said as she ran her hands over Happy's head.

"Don't make me bury you like I buried my mother. I can't go through that again." Happy finally broke, his toughness and out came a broken hearted 24 old man. Begging like his life depended on it. Bella held on to him as he clutched to her like his dear life.


	7. Chapter 7: Happy Birthday Seth Being A

Chapter 7: Happy Birthday Seth/ Being A Girl Sucks

**NO ONE'S POV**

Bella woke up and looked at her clock. She sighed and got out of bed.

"Baby where are you going?" Jax asked as he felt the bed move.

"I have to make breakfast it's Seth birthday" Bella replied as she got out of bed she went to her dresser throwing on shorts and a tank top.

"Are you going to the club house?" Bella asked as she put her hair in a bun.

"Yeah I got club shit to do. Then Gemma is making the guys help set up for Seth's birthday." Jax said as he sat up in bed and watched his girlfriend get dressed.

"What?" Bella asked as she caught him starting at her.

"I love you." Jax told his old lady. Bella smiled and went over towards him and kissed him.

"I love you too baby." Bella replied as she opened the door.

"Get the kids up for me will you? I gotta start breakfast." Bella said as she walked out of the room and made her way down stairs she heard Hershey growling.

"It's just me Hershey." Bella whispered carefully not to wake anybody up. Bella walked down stairs and pulled out pancake mix and bacon. She started breakfast when she heard Seth giggling. Bella turned towards the stairs to see Jax holding Seth while tickling him. Seth finally got away and ran behind me.

"Bells save me." Seth laughed as Jax smirked I put my spoon down.

"Save you?" Bella asked. Seth nodded. Bella picked him up and put him on the counter then starting to tickle him.

"Bells ha ha stop." Seth tried to say in between laughing. Bella smiled and went back to cooking.

"Happy birthday honey." Bella said as she kissed his forehead.

"Thanks" Seth smiled as he started to watch me cook.

"What are we going to do today Bells?" Seth asked as he followed the spoon with his head.

"We are going to go pick up some food then the cake. Then we are going over the clubhouse and having your birthday there." Bella said Seth beamed with happiness.

"Baby can you put the plate and forks out?" I asked Jax. Jax nodded and started to get everything.

"Seth go wake up your sister while I get Abel." Bella told Seth as she turned off the stove. Seth smirked and raced down towards the basement. I shook my head as I heard a crash then Seth laughing as I was walking up the stairs.

Bella opened Abel's room and peaked in.

"Hershey food." Bella said. Hershey's ears popped up then raced down the stairs as I made my way towards the crib.

"Morning my sweet boy." Bella said as she saw Abel laying down in the crib with his eyes opened.

**BELLA'S POV**

"Morning mama." Abel said. Picking him up and took him to the changing table. I quickly changed his diaper and put on his pj's.

I carried him down stairs to see Jax shacking his head as Leah was glaring at Seth.

"What happened?" I asked as I put Abel in his high chair and went to get his food.

Jax came up behind me. "I got Abel's food baby sit down." Jax said as he kissed me. I nodded and sat down.

"Are you to going to answer me?" I asked the two kids.

"Seth broke my lamp." Leah said while glaring at Seth. Seth put his head down in shame.

"Leah I'm sure he didn't mean it." I said as I stared at the 12 year old girl.

"But Bells.." Leah whined

"Leah we will buy you a new lamp. Now be nice to your brother it's his birthday." I hissed. Leah frowned and leaned back in her chair. I sighed as I started to eat when I felt a sharp pain.

"Fuck" I mumbled as I pushed the food aside. Jax looked at me.

"Baby?" He asked with a concerned face.

"I'm fine, just going to go lay down." I whispered as I got up.

"Fuck" I said again as another sharp pain hit me.

"Bells" Jax said as this sharp pain brought me to my knees. Jax rushed over towards me.

"I'm fine baby." I said as I took a deep breath and stood up. I turned towards the kids.

"Get ready guys we got places we need to go to." I told them. Leah and Seth nodded as they went to their room.

"I'll clean up baby." Jax said I smiled and kissed him on the cheek as I picked up Abel. I carried him upstairs towards my room.

"Okay lil man be good while mommy takes a real fast shower." I told Abel as I put him on the floor on a blanket with toys. I left the door and the shower curtain open so I could watch Abel.

**20 mins later**

I was getting dried off when my cell phone rang.

"Hello" I answered as I put it speaker so I could get dressed.

"Hey baby girl." Gemma's voice floated through the room.

"Hey Gem what can I do for you?" I asked as I put on my bra and underwear.

"I picked up the cake and the food all I need is drinks and some bowls." Gemma replied

"Okay I'll pick them up then see you around 2." I said as I hung up and looked at my clock 11:45.

"Damn" I mumbled. I had a shit load of time before the party. I finally got dressed and blow dry my hair. After I was done I turned to Abel.

"Ready to get changed little man?" I asked. He clapped his hands and giggled at me. I smiled and picked him up in my arms. I walked him to his room and got him changed into jeans and a nice Sons of Anarchy shirt. I then picked him up and carried him down stairs to see Jax on the phone looking pissed off.

I looked at him as he frowned at me. I kissed him on the cheek as he walked upstairs.

"Seth, Leah lets go." I called as I took Abel out to the van and got him into his car seat.

"Leah you can sit in the passenger seat." I told her as I saw her and Seth come outside. She smiled and got into the passenger side.

"Seth I need you to sit next to Abel so I can put the back seats down for drinks." I told Seth. He nodded and got into the van and sat behind Leah.

I got into the driver side and put my seat belt on. I saw Jax walking over towards his bike while I was pulling out of the driveway.

We made a quick trip to the store and got the drinks and bowls. I put them in the back end of the van.

"Want Burger King?" I asked the kids.

"Yah" They cheered. I smiled and drove to Burger King. We parked and I got out grabbing Abel then holding onto the kids' hands and making sure they were with me.

We go inside and order meals for all of us. I help Able eat his chicken nuggets while Seth and Leah eat their hamburgers. I just ate a salad. We finish and dump our junk.

We go back out to the van and I put Able in his car seat kissing him on the cheek. Leah and Seth get in. We head over to the club house. We pull up, and see a couple of the guys outside talking. They see us and come up to the van.

Opie and Chibs open the side door.

"Well I hear we have a birthday boy in here." Opie smiled at Seth

"Yep thats me." Seth smiled back

"Well how about we get you guys inside. Bella do you have stuff in the back?" He asked

"Yes I have cases of soda and beer. Would you guys mind bringing them in. I'll get Able."

"No, you won't let me." Jax said. Opening my door.

"I'm fine to do it." I said

"Bella I'm here just let me. I know you were having pains earlier. You are still healing. Please let me help." He said looking a little sad.

I got out of the van and put my arms around his neck and kissed him softly.

"I'm sorry baby. I'm still not used to being taken care of. I'm used to doing everything on my own. Of course you can get Able for me. That would be a great help." I said smiling at him

Jax gets Able out of the car seat and we go into the club house. I look around and Gemma decorated it for Seth. The theme was Harley Davidson. Ever since he's met the guys and seen the bikes, he's been fascinated by them.

I look over to the pool table and see Opie teaching Seth how to play pool. I walk over to them. Seth sees me.

"Bella did you see the decorations? There so cool. Thank you." He told me hugging my waist.

"You need to thank Gemma she did it all. I just told her what you liked." I said

"I will" He goes off looking for her. I see them together and it looked like he was trying to give her a big hug.. All of a sudden I hear Clay

"Who is the young stud mackin on my ol lady." He said putting his arm around Gemma's shoulders. Looking down at Seth. Seth looked nervous.

"I... I was thanking grandma for the decorations. Th...There so cool. I don't mean anything. I...I'm sorry." He looked a bit scared.

I was about to go over when Clay spoke.

"I was just giving you a hard time. Seth it's ok kid. Oh and happy birthday big guy." He hugs Seth. Seth looked relieved.

I walk over. "Clay you scared the crap out of him. I think you owe him a ride. What do you think Seth?" I said

"Please grandpa. I would love it. Please." He gave the puppy eyes.

"Oh god not the eyes. Of course. You're the birthday boy. You get whatever you ask for. Within reason. Guys want to take a ride while the girls finish up here? Leah you want to come too?" He said to the room

"Can I? I've been wanting a ride. Bella can I?" She asked me

"Of course. Just listen to whoever takes you. Seth you be good ok. When you all get back we'll start the party." I said

"Yay!" Seth and Leah yelled.

Jax takes Leah and Seth rides with Clay. Juice, Opie and Chibs go as well.

Once they all leave Gemma walks up to me with Able.

"How are you doing baby girl? Jax is worried about you. Said you were having some pains earlier." She said looking concerned.

"I'm doing good now. I did have a couple of pains. But I took a shower and felt better after that. Jax is making sure I don't do too much. He worries more than I do. But I'm good. What do we still need to do?" I asked

"We need to put the pinata up. Then set up the buffet. We are having lasagna. You said he loves that right?" She asked

"Yep it's one of his favorites." I said

"Ok. I don't think I need any help. I want you to just relax a bit. Maybe just read to Able, and take a nape. They could be gone for a while." Gemma said.

"Ok, I'll be in Jaxs' old room with Abel then." I said

Abel and I walk to the back of the club where the bedrooms were. We go into Jaxs' old room and I find a stack of Abel's books.

"Abel would you like me to read to you?" I asked

"Pwese, yes" He said

I read for a while. Until he fell asleep. I went to sleep also. I woke up to Jax kissing both of us awake.

"We're back babe. The kids had a great time. Gemma said it's time to eat and party." He said while lifting up Abel.

"Ok honey" I get up and walk out with him.

I see everyone sitting down Seth and Leah looked happy. Really happy for the first time in a long time. I sit across from them.

"Hi guys. How was it?" I asked

They both talked excitedly about the ride. They stopped and got something to drink and came back. They had a lot of fun.

Everyone gets up and gets a plate of food. The kids and I first. I was feeding Abel when Jax came back with some food for me. Abel was done as were some of the guys. I put him down and he ran over to Clay holding his arms up. Meaning he wanted to be held.

Clay picked him up.

"How was your nap baby?" Jax asked

"It was good. I guess Abel and I both needed it. I'm fine I promise. I felt a lot better after my shower honey. I swear you worry too much. I'm tough. But I love you for it." I said whispering the last part in his ear.

I kiss him. Then just sit back while the kids are still thanking the guys for the ride.

Gemma and the girls take the food away and bring out the sheet cake shaped like a Harley. Everyone got up and sung happy b-day to Seth. He blew out the candles and Gemma cut the cake asking what piece he wanted.

She gave him a big corner piece just as he asked, and Cherry added a scoop of ice cream. He sat down looking really happy again. He also looked sad. I knew what he was thinking so I spoke up.

I walked over to him. "Seth honey it's ok to be happy. Mom and dad wouldn't want us to be sad all the time. They are happy and I bet they are watching us now. Wondering how on earth you plan on eating that cake." We both giggled.

"Have I told you how much I love you big sis? I don't know what Leah and I would've done if we didn't have you. We would have ended up in foster care or something. We are just so lucky to have you and Jax, and grandma and grandpa and the guys. Thank you for loving us and taking us in." He gives me the biggest hug.

"Hay enough of this mushy shit. Eat your cake we have a pinata to break and did you forget your presents. You know that big table over there with all that Harley Davidson wrapping paper. I think all the guys have something for you too." Jax said hugging Seth

"Ok sorry." He said

"Baby don't be sorry. We will have our bad moments. This is your first b-day with out them. I knew it would be hard for you. Thats why I want it to be special for you." I said. I go back and sit down. Abel walks over to me. I pick him up and feed him the cake that Jax got us.

Once everyone was done Gemma got up. "Ok, I know there are a lot of games you would normally play now. But we don't do normal. Seth come here big guy." She said

Seth got up and walked over to her. She put her arm around his waist.

"Honey we all heard you and Bella talking and we know it's hard for you and your sister. But here at the club you are family. We take care of our family, no matter what. Now it took me forever to put that f**ing pinata up. Do you care to hit it a few times and get what's inside. It's not candy just to let you know. We think it's something better." She said

"Yes please" He said.

We all get up and go over to the middle of the room where it was hung up. There was a plastic bat by it.

"Ok you and Leah take turns hitting it. I'm not sure how easy it will be then if Abel wants to try we will let him. Ok." Gemma said

"Ok sounds good." Seth said.

"Ok we need to put a blind fold on you the we spin you around and you hit it. We give you 3 shots then it will be Leah's turn. We will make sure no one is in the way." Clay said

"Ok" said Seth

Clay puts the blind fold on him and spins him. He turns Seth to the pinata and tells him to hit it. He missed the first two then hit it the third time. Then it was Leah's turn. She hit it the first time but missed the other two. They took turns hitting it, then Able wanted to try. Clay let him do it without the blind fold. It was so cute watching him try to hit it. Jax picked him up so he could reach it.

He did get in a couple of good wacks.

"Ok lets try this with no spinning and no blind fold." Clay said. The kids just grinned and nodded their heads.

Leah took her shots then Seth. Then they let Opie, Juice, Chibs and Clay take a hit. Jax even tried. Seth took a shot from the other side and it finally broke open. The dumb thing broke in half and a bunch of envelopes fell out. Clay reached over and grabbed them for Seth.

"Ok kid here you go. I'm going to make sure they all came out. Before you rip them open let me explain what they are ok?" Clay said. Seth just nodded his head.

Clay reached in the pinata and took out another stack of them. I got a glance at them and some have Leah's name. I raised my eyebrow to Clay.

"We didn't want her to feel left out. We'll do the same thing for her b-day." He whispered to me.

"Ok this is a new tradition for everyone that wants to do it. For b-days anniversaries and Christmas. I know Bella hates getting presents and we still don't know you guys too well to know what you want or need. So Gemma and some of the girls came up with this idea. Inside some of those envelopes there is money, but some have IOU"s. For a day out with one of us or a shooting lesson. I think one of the guys put in a trip to the arcade and pizza. Also there are a few for Leah. We didn't want you to feel left out honey." Clay said

First Gemma went through the envelopes to separate the ones for Leah. "Ok slowly start opening them." She said

The kids did Leah was next to me and showed me each one she opened. Some had $20 bills in them. One had a spa day with Gemma and the girls. Jax had one in there for 10 rides with him on his bike. She smiled at that one and hugged him.

"Ok Seth what did you get?" I asked

"Well way too much money. I'll want you to put it away so I can use it for sissy's b-day and Christmas. Then the IOU's that Clay said" He said. Then all of a sudden his eyes got big.

"What is it honey?" I asked. He had tears coming down. I looked at the paper and Piney put in 10 fishing trips. Just the two of them.

"Oh honey. It's ok." I held him and kissed his hair.

"I'm sorry I thought he would like it." Piney said

"Oh Piney it's perfect. Dad used to take him all the time. He's happy." I said almost as a question as I looked at Seth.

"I'm sorry Piney. You just made me so happy. My fishing trips with dad are happy memories. We would talk and laugh. He would tell me about when he was younger and living here. Those are some of my best memories of him." He gets up and hugs Piney.

"You scared me kid. I thought I did something wrong." Piney said smiling down at Seth

"No you did great. Even if this was the only thing I got, I would be happy. Thank you so so much. This means the world to me." He said.

I see Leah smiling at them. She gives them a thumbs up.

Seth lets go and goes back and opens the rest. There were some from Happy to have man time to do what ever Seth wanted. He really liked that one also.

Gemma and the girls bring over the wrapped presents. There were a few for Leah as well. She picks out similar presents and hands them to the kids.

"I want you to open these first. Then I will explain what they are." She said.

The kids opened them. They looked like diaries or journals The kids looked like they had a question.

"Ok those are journals or diaries if you prefer. When a member gets patched in. When they become an official member. They are each given a journal. It's so they can write out their thoughts on things. They will sometimes see things and can't talk about it to anyone. So they write it down and it makes them feel better. I want you guys to do that. You don't need to worry about anyone reading them. You can put in there about a bad day, or a good one. About missing your folks. Or about the person you have a crush on talking to you for the first time. It's for anything you want. I've had one forever and it does really help." She said

"Leah for you I bought some more painting supplies. I want you to paint what you feel. It's another way of getting frustrations out, as well as anger. Seth some of those IOU's are for lessons in boxing and street fighting. We have a body bag and punching bag in the back in the garage. Sometimes the guys will box to get frustrations out. It's better then beating up some kid for no reason. Also I understand some of the guys will be taking you shooting and to a batting cage. Those are more ways to get your frustration out as well as learning something. We all know you will have bad days when you will want to kill each other or someone else. You tell us and we will take you some where. Leah that goes for you too honey. You should learn to throw a proper punch just in case." Gemma finished

"I think those are great ideas. Thanks Gemma. What do you guys think? I know you're sad about mom and dad. But there will be a time when we get mad and want to hit someone or something. I know I do." I said

It was like something clicked with them both at the same time. They both smiled and ran to Gemma.

"We love it. Thank you." Seth said

"You are so smart grandma. You're right. There are times when I want to hit something. Maybe Jax can put in a punching bag at the house. I have a feeling we will be using it a lot." She said and giggled.

"I can do that baby girl." Jax said

"Good I was worried about you both liking them. Now open the rest." She said

They did and sure enough Leah got more paint supplies and a gift certificate for canvas. She even gave her information on painting lessons and said she would pay for them.

Seth got clothes. Everything you can think of with the Harley logo. Pants, shirts, pj's, shoes, even his first real leather jacket. He also got a couple of model cars to build with Opie. Clay and Gemma also got each one of them a laptop. Juice promised time with each one to show them how to do stuff on them.

"Wow guys this is too much. I don't deserve all of this. But thank you. You guys are the best." Seth said. He hugs each of the guys. As Leah said and did the same thing.

Each spending more time with Gemma and Clay and talking to them. All of them tearing up.

Trying to lighten up the mood. "Ok guys we need help loading all this loot into the van. I can't wait to see what you all do for Christmas." I said

The guys help Jax carry everything out.

I walk over to Gemma and Clay. "You guys know you over did it right? But thank you. It's been a while since I've seen the kids truly happy. Thank you." I said as I hugged them both.

"We enjoy doing it. Those kids may not be ours but we love you all still like they were. They're good kids. We know they are going to have some bad times coming up. We want them to feel like they can talk to any of us. We love you little girl. You take such good care of them and Jax and Abel. But now you look beat. Go home and get some rest. We will see you later." Clay said hugging me again.

"Hay old man. You better get your mitts off my woman." Jax said, walking up to us.

Clay lets me go holding up his hands in surrender. "Ok ok, you should get out of here and get some rest. Have some time with your family Jax." Clay said.

Jax nods and puts his arm around me. We walk out the door. The guys were talking to the kids planning some of the outings for the following weekend. Explaining to the kids that the plans may change.

Leah said "We understand that thinks come up and you can't always keep your promise. Just make it up to us when you do. Thank you guys for everything."

I get in the van and Jax on his bike. We drive home.

I get the kids inside and tell them to shower and go to bed. It was late. I carried Abel to his room and changed him and put him down.

Jax brought in the rest of the presents and locked up. He took his boots off and his cut. He turns the lights off and we go upstairs after checking on Leah and tucking her into bed. We check on Seth and he was in his new pj's and in bed snoring already.

Jax and I get into our room and change. Jax just in boxers and me in one of his t-shirts and sleeping pants. I cuddle up to him and fell asleep in no time.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**NO ONES POV**

Everyone was at the cub house just hanging out Bella was now 5 months pregnant.

"Ugh" Bella sighed

"Whats wrong?" Gemma asked as she looked over to Bella.

"The baby just likes to sit on my bladder." She replied as she got up and walked towards the bathroom.

Bella went pee then walked out to where everyone else was.

"Bells" Someone said. Bella looked up to see Clay looking at her.

"Hey Clay" Bella smiled but then frowned when she saw Clays sad face.

"Whats wrong" Bella asked as she sat up.

"You need to go calm down your old man." Was all he said as he walked away. Bella looked at Gemma then walked outside to see the guys all around a stressed out Jax.

"Whats wrong?" Bella asked as she walked over towards the table.

"Bells I would stay back he's not in a good mood." Chibs said.

Bella ignored them and slowly walked over towards Jax.

"Baby whats wrong?" Bella asked as she saw Jax clutching and un clutching his hands.

"She's pregnant." Was all he said. Bella looked at the boys who all frowned.

"Who" Bella asked as she put her hand on Jax shoulder.

"Tara" Jax growled. Bella looked at Jax and took a step back.

"What h-how." Bella said as she put her hand on her stomach.

"Bells" Juice said as he put his hand on Bella's shoulder.

"How?" Bella asked

"She's 7 months." Jax replied as he shook his head. Bella did the math in her head then turned and gasped.

"No" Bella asked as she looked at Jax. But he just kept quiet. Bella turned around and walked inside and over towards the bar she sat down as in walked Happy fighting with Leah.

"Leah I" Happy tried to say. But Leah cried and ran towards the bathroom.

"What happened?" Bella asked as Jax and everyone else was in the clubhouse now.

"She uh I uh" Happy shuttered

"What happened?" Bella growled

"She got her period." Happy said as he stood there looking uncomfortable. Bella eyes got big as she rushed into the back towards the bathroom.

"Leah sweetie its Bella open up." Bella said as she softly knocked on the door. She heard a click. Bella opened the door to see Leah siting on the floor crying.

"Oh sweetie." Bella said as she rushed over towards her.

"Bella I'm scared." Leah said as Bella sat down next to her.

"Sweetie it will be okay. Look lets get you changed." Bella said as she got up she picked Leah and put her on the toilet.

"Give me your clothes and take a shower real quick." Bella told Leah. Leah listened and jumped into the shower.

Bella left to get a change of clothes and went to find Lyla.

"Lyla" Bella called as she spotted Lyla with Abel.

"Hey whats up?" Lyla asked

"Do you have any pads or tampons?" Bella asked

"I do" Cherry answered Bella smiled and followed Cherry to the back.

"Thank you Cherry." Bella said as she kissed her on the forehead and walked back to the bathroom to find Leah just getting out.

"Okay dry your self off." Bella ordered. Leah did and then sat on the toilet.

"This is a tampon. You use it if your in the pool and also if you have a heavy period. " Bella said as she held up the tampon.

"This is a pad you use it when your on your period it help protects the blood from getting on your jeans." Bella said as she held up the square plastic bag with pads in it.

"What do you use." Leah asked as she got dressed then sat back on the toilet.

"When I have mine I use a pad when I'm just home laying around. But when I'm out in public I use both a pad and a tampon." Bella answered as she sat down on the edge of the tub/shower.

"Then thats what I wanna do." She said. I nodded and helped her she then turned and looked at me.

"Happy was embarrassed. He took me for a ride and then we saw the blood because it was leaking all down my pants and legs he told me that uhh I got my period. I was so embarrassed. I cried and demanded for him to take me back." Leah said as she put her head down.

"You think thats bad." I said as I lifted her chin up.

"One time in class this is a big class and I was sitting around a bunch of guys. I had my period and forgot to change my stupid pad -.-. And I was wearing short shorts and a spaghetti strap tank top and for some odd reason I brought a jacket to school even though it was hot. It was like fate. So anyways it was the end of class and the teacher was calling us up to pick up papers and I felt really wet for some reason and I discreetly looked between my legs and saw blood on the seat...I was like oh no please don't let me had leaked through my clothes. So I tied my jacket around my waist and got up and I heard these guy mumbling and laughing and whispering rude things about me. I head someone say.. "Is that blood on her?" And I could feel my face turning red I felt like crying lol...Then I went back to my seat and just sat there without saying a word to anyone until the class ended." I said as I looked at her.

"Everyone kept staring and pointing at me I just wanted to die." I told Leah.

"I got up when the bell rang and ran straight out of that classroom and from the corner of my eyes I saw the group of guys I was sitting with pointing to my seat and were like "Ewww" "Ughh that's gross" I ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror and for some reason I could not spot where the blood was. I saw it in my crotch area but nowhere else and I was stressing out because I didn't know what people saw...So there was one more class left in the day and I heard people whispering about me then. I felt so depressed until the day ended and we went home." I said and Leah gasped.

"As I walked through the door I was in tears my dad was confused but when he saw the stain he blushed and called Sue over. Sue helped me and held me as I cried myself to sleep that night." I said as I blushed and Leah laughed.

"Bells" Leah asked as she sat up

"Huh" I replied

"Being a girl sucks." She said and I laughed

"Yes it does darling." I said as I put my hand over her shoulder we walked out. Happy looked up he blushed when he saw Leah.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**AUTHOR NOTE! YES that is my period story very very embarrassing :/ **

**Hope you enjoyed the story but please give credit to my bet Kim for writing Seth's birthday **

**She did an amazing job :)**


	8. Chapter 8: The World Goes Black Part 1

**Chapter 8: The World Goes Black Part 1**

**Bella's POV**

I was laying in bed when the door opened and in walked Jax. I sighed and stared off towards the wall.

"Bells can we talk?" Jax asked as he sat down on bed. I just ignore him.

"God damn it Bella fucking talk to me." He growled and I snapped my eyes towards him.

"What the fuck do you want me to say!" I yelled as I got up off the bed and walked into the bathroom.

"Baby I'm sorry it's not my fault." He pleaded as he walked into the bathroom and watched me get changed.

"Oh did you fall on top of her naked? Oh I know she raped you? You willingly fucked her while I was sitting around waiting for you. Watching your son. What am I supposed to think Jax. Hu. You have lied to me." I scratched at him as I put on my jeans. I was quiet small for being pregnant.

"You mean like you fucked Happy." He yelled as I started to walk out of th door. I froze and turned around and stared at him.

"I heard you and him talking one day." He growled as he leaned against the wall.

"It was when I was confused about everything that was going on. I just fucking landed in California and I had all these feelings for you that I didn't understand. Then I over hear you talk about a wife and kid. I had to get out of there and away from you. Happy was nice enough to take me away for a while. He was good to me. I needed some comfort. Did we fuck yes. If you really want the truth, he was my first. He took my v-card. It could have been you if you weren't such an ass. I needed it and he gave it to me. I needed someone to call me pretty and he did." I yelled

"How the fuck do you think I felt. I was just as confused as you were but did I go around fucking someone that is like a sister to you. No I didn't." He yelled.

"Do you even care about me. I know, you just have me around to take care of your son and to fuck when your precious Tara is not available. Is that it. God and to think I got the tattoo for you. To show you how much I care about you. I've gone through hell for you and now you act like this." I said fuming now.

"I'm leaving" I growled as I walked out the door and towards Abel's room to see Leah and Seth frowning at me.

Jax growled and pulled me back in the room and slammed th door. "Where are you going? Maybe back to Happy for another good fuck is that baby even mine?" He growled as he pushed me up against the wall.

That pissed me off. I pushed my fist back and it connected to his jaw and I heard a crack. I whimpered as he backed up and grabbed his jaw. I held my now throbbing fist towards my chest.

"What the fuck. Did you really just punch me." He said as his hand started to rub soothing circles on his jaw

"How fucking dare you ask me that. Yes Jackson the baby is yours. You're a fucking dick. This baby was conceived in love. Well I thought it was love. I can tell you the moment we made this baby." I yelled as I walked towards the dresser and grabbed a bag and started to throw clothes into the bag.

"Bells don't go." He said as he grabbed me but I pushed him back.

"Damn it Isabella you're my fucking old lady. Fucking listen to me." He growled and I turned around.

"Really I'm your old lady? Then why does Tara have a crow tat also. Oh that's right you wanted her to be. Back in the day. But she left to go to college and begged you to go with her. But you stayed." I asked him.

"If I am your old lady then why the fuck did you get some whore pregnant." I yelled at him and continue to put clothes in th bag.

"You want me to treat you like an old lady." He yelled at me and pushed me against the wall. I nodded my head.

"Then fucking act like it. Put your shit down and fucking talk to me." He yelled in my face. I pushed him back and slapped him.

"Go fuck your self! Now your free to be with the woman you've wanted all along. Go be with Tara. I know your going to run to her now anyway. Your just a baby making machine aren't ya. First Wendy and you throw her away, then me and Tara. What. Was I not enough for you." I yelled as I grabbed my bags and walked into the hallway to see Leah and Seth siting on the floor with Abel.

"Go pack some clothes." I told them. They nodded as they handed me Abel. I sling the bag up my arm and walked into Abel's room and grabbed a bag and started packing.

"Don't leave." Jax said as he was leaning against the door handle.

"I don't want to see you for a while. Don't call me or try to see me. Go home to Tara. You know you want to. Just forget about me and this baby and the hell I've been going through to keep it healthy. Then I find all this out. I guess it's better to know now before too much more happens." I growled as I walked down stairs with Abel to see Leah and Seth waiting with a bag in their hands.

"Get Hershey hooked on his leash." I told Seth he nodded as Leah walked over and grabbed Abel's bags and mine. She took them to the car. I follow her and hooked Abel in his car seat.

"Put her in the back." I told Seth he nodded and put Hershey in the back while Leah got into the passenger seat and put her seat belt on.

"God damn it Bella stop running away from your problems." Jax yelled as he ran towards the car but I drove away.

"Are you okay mom?" Seth said in the back. I turned and looked at him and nodded. We finally pulled into the parking lot when I felt sharp pains in my stomach.

"Leah get grandma." I whimpered as I got out and leaned against the door.

I felt red liquid running down my legs I fell to the floor as everyone rushed out.

"Bella" Gemma yelled as I saw all the blood and everything started to get fuzzy.

"Get her in the van now." Was all I heard before everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9: the world goes black part 2

**Chapter 9: The World Goes Black Part 2**

**No one's POV**

As soon as Bella dropped on the ground everyone came running. Happy was the first one to her. He looked down and saw all the blood.

"Gemma the baby." Happy yelled everyone looked down and gasped. Gemma dropped to her knees and held Bella as she cried.

"Put her in the van now!" Gemma yelled. Happy lifted Bella up and put her in the back with her head on his lap.

"Some one call Jax." Gemma yelled as she jumped into the passenger seat of the van and yelled at the prospect to drive. She sped off with the bikes behind the van. Happy pulled out his phone and told Jax everything that happened. After Happy ended the call he looked at Gemma.

"Shit the kids." Happy cursed.

"Lyla and Cherry are bringing them in Bella's van." Gemma answered him as the prospect stopped the car and Bella started to come around

"Bella baby hang in there." Happy pleaded as he ran Bella inside and called for help. Everyone rushed over towards Bella and put her on the stretcher. Jax just ran in as they were doing this.

"Bella baby I'm so sorry." Jax said as he grabbed her hand.

"Later Jackson." His mother hissed.

"Jax what ever happens don't pick the baby over me. Save our little girl." Bella cried as she passed out again.

"Shit" The doctor cursed as he began doing CPR while the nurses wheeled Bella back towards the rooms.

Jax walked over towards a chair and sat in it and put his face in his hands.

"What happened?" Gemma growled at her son as everyone from the club was standing around and looking at Jax.

"We got into a big fight and she left." He said as he put his hand down.

"Damn it Jackson your old lady is pregnant and have been through enough shit she doesn't need you to add on to her fucking stress. What the fuck were you thinking." Gemma growled and Jax jumped up.

"I was thinking that she's my fucking old lady. If she would of done what she was told and stand down none of this shit would of happened." Jax yelled at his mother.

"Watch it" Clay said as he put an arm around Gemma. Jax growled and sat back down while tapping his feet.

**MEANWHILE BACK WITH BELLA**

"Doctor we need to deliver the baby." The nurse cried as more blood leaked from the lower part of Bella's body the doctor cursed.

"Try to keep her stable I need to talk to the family." The doctor said as he ran out of the room and into the waiting room.

"Isabella Swan's family?" Bella's doctor called out and everyone with a cut jumped to their feet and ran towards him.

"Who's the father of the baby?" The doctor asked the group and Jax walked forward.

"Jax Teller. Hows my old lady?" Jax said as Gemma grabbed his hand and held it.

"Mr Teller your girlfriend is in bad shape right now. She went into labor and she is only 6 and half months pregnant but if we do not deliver the baby now she can lose her. It looks like she is having a placental abruption. It's killing them both." The doctor said and Jax eyes grew big.

"Do it. Do what ever is needed to save them." Jax growled at the doctor.

"Mr Teller you need to understand this baby will only have a 40% chance of surviving and your girlfriend only a 37% chance." The doctor said and Jax frowned.

"The baby has a more of chance of living then Bella does. We would like to know if you would like us to deliver the baby or save your wife it's your call." The doctor said and Jax had a tear running down his eyes.

"Mom I can't." Jax said as he walked away and walked out side and punched the brick wall.

The doctor had some papers that someone had to sign giving permission to take the baby if and when they had to. Gemma signed them for Jax.

"Thank you Mrs Teller." The doctor said as he rushed back towards the back. Gemma started to sob. Clay pulled her into his arms as Happy turned away and punched the wall.

Everyone sat down and waited to hear news. 30 minutus later Opie walked in with Jax holding his hand. The nurse saw it and wrapped it up and gave him ice.

"Jax baby what are you doing here?" A voice called out towards the group everyone snapped their head up and groaned.

"What the fuck is that bitch doing here hasn't she done enough to this family." Happy growled .

"Tara what do you want." Jax growled. He looked at the now almost 8 months pregnant Tara wobbling her way towards the group. She smiled as she looked at Jax.

"I work here baby did you forget." Tara answered as she looked at the group and saw all the seats were taken.

"Juice could you let me sit down?" Tara asked Juice. Juice lifted his head up and glared at her.

"Go to hell bitch." He growled at her and Tara was shocked.

"Happy can you-" Tara started to say but Happy give her his famous killer face which caused her to gulp and turned towards Jax.

"Baby I..." Tara tried to say but Juice snapped.

"Get the fuck out of here Tara you're not family so you have no reason to be here. Now go fuck off." Juice yelled and everyone looked at him in shock.

"I'm carrying Jax Teller's baby boy. I think I have a right to be with this family." Tara yelled.

"Thats not Jax Tellers' baby thats a bastered baby." Happy growled and Tara turned and whined at Jax.

"Jax tell your family to be nice to me." Tara sobbed.

"Their fucking right. Tara your not family and that baby is sure as hell not mine. I fucked you once and it was the biggest mistake ever. That was almost 6 months ago so the kid can't be mine." Jax yelled and everyone looked at Tara.

"Opie" Tara tried to say.

"Get fucking lost Tara your not welcome here." Opie said as he put his hand on Jax shoulder to calm him down.

"But.." Tara tried to say and Gemma was about to snap when.

"Look bitch you fucking heard them. You're not family, and you're sure as not welcome here. So take your fucking bastered child and go fuck your self. I swear if I ever see your sluttish face around the club or around Bella or the kids, I will take Opie's knife and I will cut you into tiny little pieces and burry you so deep no one could find you. Do I make my self clear." Lyla snapped and everyone looked at Lyla.

Tara nodded her head and ran more like wobbled like a penguin away.

"Damn way to go Lyla." Juice said as he high five her and Lyla blushed.

"That bitch was really starting to piss me off." Lyla growled and Opie kissed her.

"That was hot baby." He said as he began sucking on her neck and Lyla moaned.

"Save it for home kids." Gemma said and Lyla blushed. Jax sighed and put his face in his hands.

"They will be fine bro Bella's a fighter and that little girl is too." Opie said.

"How do you know." Jax mumbled.

"Because her dad is the SAMCRO VP and she has his fighting side. But she also has Bella's strength." Opie answered back and Jax looked up and smirked.

"You're right man." Jax said as he hugged his brother.

**MEAN WHILE BACK TO THE DOCTOR/ WAITING ROOM**

"Doctor Peterson you need to tell the family." The nurse said as she held the baby girl in her arms. The doctor sighed and looked down at her lifeless body and nodded.

"Put baby Teller in NICU." Dr Peterson said. The nurse nodded and took the baby and left. The doctor sighed and took a deep breath.

_This is the worse thing about this job. _ He thought to him self as he took off his cap and walked towards the group of people.

"Mr Teller" The doctor called. Everyone snapped their heads up and rushed over towards Dr Peterson.

"Are they okay?" Jax asked the doctor, he sighed.

"The baby is healthy which is an miracle. I never seen such a strong baby like this before especially after being born 3 months early." The dr answered and Jax smirked.

"And Bella?" Gemma asked and the doctor frowned.

"Isabella made it through labor but she has lost a lot of blood and is still losing some. She hasn't woken up and there is a chance she won't wake up. Your girlfriend has been under a lot of stress and while she was done giving birth she had a stage 2 heart attack and she hasn't woken up since." The dr explains and Jax felt his knees getting weak.

"I'm sorry Mr Teller I have done all I could do for Miss Swan. For now it's just a waiting game." The dr said and then he walked away.

Jax couldn't take it anymore. He fell to his knees and cried. Clay walked in front of him and fell down too and held Jax as he cried. Everyone put their hand on Jaxs' shoulder as they also had tears in their eyes.

"I wanna see her." Jax finally said Gemma nodded and grabbed a nurse. The nurse led Jax back to the room where Bella was in the ICU.

"If you need anything my desk is right there." The nurse pointed. Jax nodded and walked into the room. He felt like his world was taken away from him as he stared at his girlfriends' lifeless body.

_A/N- I have picked out a song for this part so if you could please go to yutube and type in Harlow's song (Can't Dream Without You) by Good Charlotte then continue read the part below as your listening to the music_.

Jax was staring at the bed looking at Bella's helpless body he closed his eyes .

_flashback_ /**lyrics of song**

**When you close your eyes and go to sleep tonight**

**I'll be right outside your door**

**Dreams will come and take you away**

**But let them bring you back to me **

_" I love you." Jax whispered down to the beautiful girl laying next to him._

_She smiled up at him. "I love you too" She answered him he leaned down and kissed her._

_"Go to sleep baby." He whispered down to her as he saw her slowly closing her eyes._

**And tomorrow when you wake**

**I'll be next you**

**Your protection from the day**

**When the tears fall down your face like morning dew**

**I'll be there to put a smile on your face **

**And I'll say...**

_Jax was watching as Bella chases around Abel in the yard. He smiled as he saw she picked him up and started to tickle him. She made her way over towards him and kissed him._

_"Thank you" She whispered against his lips._

_"For what doll?" He asked as he was confused._

_"For blessing me with this beautiful baby boy." She said as she smiled down at young Abel in her arms and kissed his forehead._

_"I love you." Jax said as he leaned down and kissed her._

_"And I love you." She whispered as he put his arms around her and looked down at Abel sleeping in her arms. He smiled knowing this is where he belongs._

**I don't wanna live this life without you**

**I don't wanna spend the night without you**

**I don't wanna know what it's like**

**I can't dream without you**

**I can't dream without you**

_"Bella please don't leave." Jax begged as Bella packed a bag and walked to Abel's room._

_"You don't even care Jax." Bella cried as she picked up a sleeping Abel and walked down the hall to the front door._

_"Baby I love you I'm sorry please don't leave me." Jax begged._

_"Go home to the doctor." She yelled as she slammed the door leaving a lonely Jax. He crawled into bed and looked at the empty space next to him._

_"I cant dream with out you." He whispered as he stared at the ceiling._

_**Let your fire burn bright for the world to see **_

_**You are the better part of me**_

_**When you hold my hand I swear that I believe **_

_**I'm living in my wildest dreams**_

_**And I see...**_

_Jax was writing in his book when he looked over towards Bella to see her laying down in the grass reading._

_"Home work?" Jax asked Bella smirked and lifted to book up._

_"The Jungle" Jax said as he read the title out loud he out his paper down and walked over towards Bella._

_"You know it?" She asked. He laughed and came and lay down next to her. He took her hand and kissed it._

_"This is kinda twisted but I'm kinda craving for a big stake." Bella said_

_He took her hand and put it on his jeans. "I got a big stake waiting right here baby." He said Bella laughed and Jax got on top of her._

**I don't wanna live this life without you**

**I don't wanna spend the night without you**

**I don't wanna know what it's like**

**I can't dream without you**

_"Jax" Gemma rushed into church and everyone looked at her._

_"Gemma what the..." Clay started to say._

_"Jax it's Bella she's gone. They took her and killed Halfsack." Gemma cried. Jax jumped from his seat._

_"What!" He yelled everyone jumped up and look at Jax._

_"We'll find her son we will get her back I promise." Clay said to Jax as he put a hand on Jax shoulder._

_**Flowers for your hair**_

_**Rainbows for your eyes to see**_

_**Your dreams are everywhere**_

_**They'll carry you away from me**_

_**Away from me someday**_

_**Away from me someday**_

_"Bella I love you so much I never want to lose you." Jax mumbled into Bella's hair. _

_"You'll never lose me baby." Bella said as she smiled at him. Jax smiled back and brought over a rose he cut the stem off and put it Bella's hair._

_"You look like an angel." Jax whispered as he smiled at his old lady. Bella blushed and kissed his lips._

**I don't wanna live this life without you**

**I don't wanna spend the night without you**

**I don't wanna know what it's like**

**I can't dream without you**

**I don't wanna live this life without you**

**I don't wanna spend the night without you**

**I don't wanna know what it's like**

**I can't dream without you**

_Bella was laying in bed when the door opened and in walked Jax. She sighed and stared off towards the wall._

_"Bells can we talk." Jax said as he sat down on bed she just ignore him._

_"God damn it Bella fucking talk to me." He growled Bella snapped her eyes towards him._

_"What the fuck do you want me to say." Bella yelled as she got up off the bed and walked into the bathroom._

_"Baby I'm sorry it's not my fault." He pleaded as he walked into the bathroom and watched her get changed._

_"Oh did you fall on top of her naked? Oh I know she raped you? You willingly fucked her while I was sitting around waiting for you. Watching your son. What am I supposed to think Jax. Hu. You have lied to me."_

"_You mean like you fucked Happy." He yelled as I started to walk out of th door. I froze and turned around and stared at him._

_"I heard you and him talking one day." He growled as he leaned against the wall._

_"It was when I was confused about everything that was going on. I just fucking landed in California and I had all these feelings for you that I didn't understand. Then I over hear you talk about a wife and kid. I had to get out of there and away from you. Happy was nice enough to take me away for a while. He was good to me. I needed some comfort. Did we fuck yes. If you really want the truth, he was my first. He took my v-card. It could have been you if you weren't such an ass. I needed it and he gave it to me. I needed someone to call me pretty and he did." Bella yelled_

_"How the fuck do you think I felt. I was just as confused as you were but did I go around fucking someone that is like a sister to you. No I didn't." He yelled_

_"Do you even care about me. I know, you just have me around to take care of your son and to fuck when your precious Tara is not available. Is that it. God and to think I got the tattoo for you. To show you how much I care about you. I've gone through hell for you and now you act like this." I said fuming now._

_"I'm leaving" I growled as I walked out the door and towards Abel's room to see Leah and Seth frowning at me._

_Jax growled and pulled her back in the room and slammed the door. "Where. Back to Happy for another good fuck is that baby even mine." He growled as he pushed her up against the wall Bella pulled back her fist and it connected to his jaw and she heard a crack, she whimpered as he back up and grabbed his jaw as Bella held her now throbbing fist towards her chest._

_"What the fuck did you really just punch me." He said as his hand started to rub soothing circles on his jaw._

_"How fucking dare you ask me that. Yes Jackson the baby is yours. You're a fucking dick. This baby was conceived in love. Well I thought it was love. I can tell you the moment we made this baby." I yelled as I walked towards the dresser and grabbed a bag and started to throw clothes into the bag._

_"Bells don't go." He said as he grabbed me but I pushed him back._

_"Damn it Isabella you're my fucking old lady. Fucking listen to me." He growled and I turned around._

_"Really I'm your old lady? Then why does Tara have a crow tat also. Oh that's right you wanted her to be. Back in the day. But she left to go to college and begged you to go with her. But you stayed." I asked him._

_"If I am your old lady then why the fuck did you get some whore pregnant." I yelled at him and continue to put clothes in th bag._

_"You want me to treat you like an old lady." He yelled at me and pushed me against the wall. I nodded my head._

_"Then fucking act like it. Put your shit down and fucking talk to me." He yelled in my face. I pushed him back and slapped him._

_"Go fuck your self! Now your free to be with the woman you've wanted all along. Go be with Tara. I know your going to run to her now anyway. Your just a baby making machine aren't ya. First Wendy and you throw her away, then me and Tara. What. Was I not enough for you." I yelled as I grabbed my bags and walked into the hallway to see Leah and Seth siting on the floor with Abel._

_"Go pack some clothes." I told them. They nodded as they handed me Abel. I sling the bag up my arm and walked into Abel's room and grabbed a bag and started packing._

_"Don't leave." Jax said as he was leaning against the door handle._

_"I don't want to see you for a while. Don't call me or try to see me. Go home to Tara. You know you want to. Just forget about me and this baby and the hell I've been going through to keep it healthy. Then I find all this out. I guess it's better to know now before too much more happens." I growled as I walked down stairs with Abel to see Leah and Seth waiting with a bag in their hands._

_"Get Hershey hooked on his leash." I told Seth he nodded as Leah walked over and grabbed Abel's bags and mine. She took them to the car. I follow her and hooked Abel in his car seat._

_"Put her in the back." I told Seth he nodded and put Hershey in the back while Leah got into the passenger seat and put her seat belt on._

_"God damn it Bella stop running away from your problems." Jax yelled as he ran towards the car but I drove away._

**end of flashback!**

Jax snapped his eyes open and felt a tear sliding down his cheek..

"Please don't leave me baby. I'm sorry I am so sorry! Baby I need you please come back to me." Jax begged his old lady.

Gemma knocked on the door and walked in to see Jax crying.

"Oh baby" She said as she rushed over towards her son.

"Mom I'm scared." He said as he buried his head into her hair.

"I know baby I am too." Gemma told her son as she patted his back.

"Come on lets go see your daughter." Gemma said as she grabbed Jaxs' hand. Jax wiped his tears away and walked out of the room to see Juice and Happy standing by the door guarding it.

"Hey Happy you should go in there and talk to her." Jax said as he clapped Happy on the back and followed his mother to NICU.

Happy looked at Juice and sighed. Jax was right, Happy took a deep breath and put his hand on the door handle.

**Back to Jax and Gemma**

Jax followed Gemma to NICU he stopped when he was at the babies.

"There's baby Teller." Gemma pointed to the little baby in pink Jax smiled.

"Hi you must be the father. Do you have a name yet for the baby?" The nurse asked and Jax smiled.

"Giselle Hope Teller" Jax said as he smiled down at the baby girl the nurse smiled and nodded and wrote it down on the chart.

"It's beautiful Jax." Gemma said as she smiled down at the baby girl.

"Yeah she is." Jax agreed

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**In Bella'S room**

**Happy's POV**

Happy was siting down on the chair next to Bella just staring having no clue what to say.

"Bells it's me Happy." Happy began.

Happy holds her hand and starts to remember the times they spent together.

Happy talking to Bella. _Happy remembering_

"Bella do you remember when we first met. You were just walking down the sidewalk trying to get away from everyone and you hoped on my bike. I just took off and told you to hold on. You were so scared I was going to hurt you."

_Happy remembering the scene; (was in BPOV orig)_

"_Oh god you re not going to kill me are you?" I asked_

_"Nah. Darling you re too hot to kill." He said as I heard him chuckle._

_"Thats nice to know." I said as I started to laugh._

_"We are almost there so cool your little hot self down. I know it's hard for you not to touch me." He said as he smirked at me._

_"What" I asked. What the hell is he talking about I thought to my self._

_"All I am saying is your holding on pretty tight there." He said as he smirked_

_"But - you-said" I stuttered and Happy started to laugh._

_"Oh you're a dick." I said as I huffed._

"Then we got off the bike and we went to my room in the clubhouse. We were going to just relax and I took my shirt off."

_"Nice body." I said as I traced his abs with my finger._

_"Told ya." He said with a smirk._

_"Told me what?" I said as I began to let my finger go down lower._

_"I told you, you couldn't keep your hands off of me." He said as he took a deep breath as I reached his jeans._

_"Hmph" I said as I took my finger off his body and crossed my arms over my chest._

_"Hey I didn't tell you to stop." He said as he got on top of me and stared into my eyes. I just sat there and stared at him, while he stared back finally he bent down to kiss me when_

"Then we had sex. I wished you would have told me it was your first time. I would have been more careful or something. You know I was in love with you even then. I know everyone calls me killer. I've been with lots of women and treated them like the sluts most of them were. But Bella you're different. It's like everyone you meet, they all love you. All the guys love you I know that. It was kinda funny when I took you to my family's old cabin. I scared you again."

"_Is this the part when you kill me?" I asked as I took off my helmet._

_"Nope" He said _

_"Oh I get it. This is the part when you let me get a 10 second start so I can run and scream for help. When there is no one around." I said as I stared at him._

_"Will you just shut the hell up and follow me." He said as he leads me to the back of the cabin. There I saw a swing set. I looked over to see Happy's face has dropped while he was looking at the swings._

_"This is my moms and dads cabin. We used to live here during the summer." Happy said as he stared at the house._

_"My dad was a big drinker. He used to drink a lot and, when he was drunk he would always beat the shit out of my mom." Happy said_

_"So every time we hear him struggling to open the door, my mom would tell me to go outside and sit on the swing set. Cover my ears so I didn't hear my mama yell out in pain. She told me to keep them covered until she comes out and gets me."_

_Happy said as he sat on the swings. He told me to take the other swing next to him. I looked at him weird but did what I was told._

_"I would sit out here for hours with my ears covered. I could hear things being thrown, my mommy yelling out in pain. I could hear the sound of my dads belt slapping on my mom's body. I wanted so bad to go in there and help her but I was only seven. I didn't know what to do, so I just sat and waited. Finally when she would come out she would be covered in bruises. I guess she saw my face because she always told me my dad did it to her because he loved her. She would walk over and grab the other swing and sit down and started to swing with me. She always used to tell me go as fast as you can baby boy and close your eyes and pretend like your flying like an angle you are." Happy said as he looked down to the ground and I was just speechless._

_"We would sit and pretend like we were flying for hours until finally we hear the door slam and we knew he was gone. I would go get ready for bed, while my mom tucked me in and told me stories about how she always wanted a better life for me. She used to cry because she thought she was a bad mother. But she was never a bad mother. She was the only woman I needed in my life." Happy said as he kept swinging higher and higher._

_"One day it got worse. I was playing on the floor. When my dad yanked the front door open and charged after my mom. I was scared I tried to pull him away from her but she yelled at me and told me to go outside and cover my ears and wait for her." He said as he got off the swing and started to walk to the back door. He turned around and held out his hand. I looked at it for a second but grabbed it as we walked through the back door._

_"As I was walking out the back door my mom yelled at me that everything was going to be all right and she made me promise no matter what happens I was never to come inside. I would wait for her outside." Happy said as he walked over to the stairs he got on the second step and sat down. I looked at him and walked up to the third step sat down and put my legs around his body as I held on to him._

_"I was waiting for her for what seems like hours. When suddenly I heard my mom begging him to stop she said she was sorry. After that I heard a loud bang it was so loud I jumped and fell off the swing." Happy said and I sat there being silent._

_"I heard the door slam and my dad s car raced down the road. I waited a couple minutes then I walked in the house. I found my mother in a big blood pile right there." He said as he pointed near the couch._

_"He raped her then shot her. I raced over to her and threw a blanket over her. I looked down and saw her smiling at me. She told me she was sorry, and that she loved me. She told me that I will always be her special man." Happy said as he put his head down in his hands and I could tell he was crying._

_"That day my mother died in my arms." Happy said as he got up and grabbed my hand and took me up stairs._

_"On August 24 th I lost the best thing that ever happened to me." Happy said as he leads me through a bedroom the walls were yellow with flowers. In the middle of the room was a yellow bed._

_"Happy-" I tried to say but he stopped me._

_"I ended up moving to Charming with my grandmother. I got older and joined SAMCRO. I found out my dad was in a local bar so I raced down there. I stopped outside the bar and took a deep breath. I walked in and saw my dad smiling with a little girl on his lap and an older girl next to him, holding his hand. He got another family he didn't even give a fuck about me or my dead mother." Happy said as he stood against the wall._

_"I walked up to him and he gasped. He knew I was back to finish what my mother couldn't. He got up and put the little girl on the older girls lap and told them that he loved them. They were confused when they saw him walking out with me. I could tell that his wife knew what I was going to do. She was begging me not to hurt him. She begged me to spare him but, I ignored them and took my dad out to the parking lot." Happy said as he looked at me._

_"I beat the shit out of him. I made him pay for what he did to my mother. Some people saw us fight so they called the cops. As the cops pulled up I got my gun out and I shot him 3 times in the heart and 16 times everywhere else. The cops took me away and that was the first time I spent in jail." Happy said as he smiled._

_"After I got out, I got my first tattoo." He said as he pointed to the first happy face that was on the very top of all the rest._

"You're the only girl I ever told that shit to. It felt so good to kill that man, knowing I was sending him to hell. I know it was wrong. I know I shouldn't be telling you this. But I enjoy the kill. I like finding a person and just taking them out. That's why everyone calls me killer. But then I meet you and you turn my world upside down. You're so forgiving to every one. You want to be the tough woman we all know you can be. But you're also still that young teenager that was told she wasn't good enough. Boy do I remember that talk. When I told you I wasn't good enough for you."

_"You see Bella I never cared so much about a girl since my ma died. But then you showed up. The day you stepped foot into that club you had me wrapped around your little finger." He said as he grabbed my hands and I smiled at him._

_"But Bella I'm not good for you." He said_

_Are you fucking kidding me! I said to myself. I glared at him and yanked my hands out of his and pushed him back._

_"I AM GETTING SICK AND TIRED OF PEOPLE SAYING THAT TO ME!" I yelled at him while I walked down the stairs and walked out the front door slamming it. I walked over to his bike and turned around and saw him following me._

_"Bella what the fuck!" He yelled as he caught up with me._

_"Don't sit there and say you're not good for me. Whats the real reason am I ugly? Do I suck at kissing? Does my morning breath bother you?" I yelled at him and he glared at me he actually fucking glared at me._

_"I just fucking told you I am not good enough for you Bella." He yelled_

_"Whatever I wanna go home." I said as I went to grab the helmet but he pushed me against the bike._

_"Have you not been fucking paying attention to me? I fuck girls for the hell of it. I don't know what I want. I don t even know if I want a relationship." Happy growled at me and I just stared at him._

_"And I m okay with that." I said and he growled at me even louder._

_"Shut the fuck up and listen to me. I am not good for you because I will end up breaking your heart, and I don't want to do that." He yelled in my face._

_"You deserve better. You deserve Jax." He whispered in my ear ._

_"Jax is a dick." I said in a calm tone._

_"You don't even know the boy. He has been through so much shit and you're judging him because of what you heard." He said as he threw his hands up in the air._

"Then when we got back everyone was worried about you. Jax and you talked and next thing I know you two have a house together. It kills me to see you with him. But I know I don't deserve someone great like you. Clay helped me some. Turns out he was in the same place. In the end he got his girl."

_"You love her don't yah?" Clay asked as Chucky gave him a beer and me a shot I looked at him._

_"How the fuck-" I started to say but he smiled._

_"I've been there before brother believe me." Clay said as he opened his beer._

_"Do you?" He asked me again. I sighed at him "yeah" was all I said as I downed the shot._

_"Wow I never thought I would see the day that the killer was falling hard for a girl." Clay said and I frowned at him._

_"It's hard seeing the girl you love with another man. A man who happens to be your brother." Clay said as he looked over at me._

_"Yeah Clay it's killing me knowing that I can't have her." I said as I slammed my hand on the bar._

_"Tell me about it brother. I had to sit there and watch for 3 years while my best friend and the girl I loved be together." Clay said as he looked at Chucky and pointed to the door. Chucky nodded and left the bar leaving me and him alone._

_"How did you do it?" I asked as I faced him._

_"It was tough Happy believe me. I didn't show my pain or how hard it was. I acted like my feelings weren't even there or tried at least." He said as he looked to make sure no one could hear us._

_"How did you make it? I mean you got Gemma, how?" I asked him and just cracked a smile._

_"It took a lot. I became her friend then soon after we got closer and she called me her brother. It killed me but hey it's better because we got even closer. We would talk about everything I would give her advice about her and John. She would help me when I needed her she was there for me and I was there for her. She ended up having Jax. She came to me scared because she didn't want Jax following in his father foot steps. Well then one day she caught John cheating on her and it killed her. Gemma never had a problem when we went on runs she didn't mind it but she did mind it when we brought them back and shoved it in her face. That's what john did. She ended up coming to me and I held her. Things happened and we, well let just said we wrestled." He said as he laughed and I did too._

_"After that night she told me she loved me that she always had. We started to sneak around behind Johns back but we soon got tired of hiding it from everyone. So we would flirt and kiss and stuff and John just looked away it killed him. We both knew it was and we both knew we should of stopped but the love we felt for each other overpowered us. I fell for her and she fell for me. We found out John started a family up in Ireland got a chick pregnant claimed he loved her it was after Jax was born. The next month he died." Clay said as he finished his beer up and got up._

_"Thats messed up." I said and Clay smiled._

_"Give it some time brother if you two was meant to be it will happen sooner or later. Until then be there when she needs you." He said as he clapped me on the back and went to walk over toward the pool table where Tig and Chibs were yelling at each other._

"Then later down the road you came to me to get you're crow tattoo. The whole time I was touching your skin. I was wishing you were my old lady. Jax has made you cry so many times. The whole thing with him and Tara is messed up. She leaves then comes back. He is happy with you Bella. You need to know that. Then when you were kidnaped. We were all going crazy. I wanted to kill everyone and anyone that had anything to do with it. Then we were all so relieved when you were found. You don't know this. But I snuck into your room when Jax would take a brake. Just talking to you. Telling you how much everyone was missing you. Then you came back to us and things were better. That is until Charlie and Sue were killed. I don't think your healed from that. Then this shit about Tara. I've got to tell you babe. That baby is not Jaxs'. He figured it out. He only slept with her once and it was 6 months ago. She was trying to get him away from you. She is too far along for it to be his. I wish that was all it would take. God I just want to hit something. The pain that she and Jax have caused you. Now you're sitting here in a coma again."

"Bells you need to wake up honey. You have a little girl that needs your strength. She is so little but they say she is doing well. You have worked so hard trying to take care of her. Jax is going crazy thinking he caused this. I don't know maybe he did. You need him to suck up to you. I need to tell you I will always be here for you. You know how to get ahold of me. Once you're better and you and Jax are good. I will be taking off. I am needed upstate for some work. I will always love you Bells. I will come if you need me. Know that baby girl. Love Jax and the kids. Leah and Seth are so sad. Then there is Abel. He keeps asking for you. Well enough of this emotional shit. You get your ass awake now. You have people depending on you. You have that brand new baby that needs her momma. Please just squeeze my hand and tell me you hear me."

I feel a little squeeze and her heart monitor beeps faster. Then doctors and nurses run in.

"She's awaking up. Isabella come on sweetie." The doctor said as he rushed over to her. The nurse made me leave the room I was standing by the wall when everyone came rushing.

"What the fuck did you do?" Jax yelled as he looked and saw everyone in his old lady's room.

"I was talking to her and she started to wake up you dick." I growled as I pushed my self off the wall I then turned towards Clay.

"I'm going back to the club house and pack. Call me if anything changes." I told my president he frowned but nodded his head.

"You don't leave for another three days." Juice said.

"Yeah I know but I still got to pack and I need some time alone." I said. Everyone nodded so I made my way outside and towards my bike. I started it up and drove off to the only place I could think of.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Bella's POV**

My heart monitor speed up and I heard the doctors shouting my name to wake up. Suddenly I opened my eyes and gasped.

"Isabella how are you feeling?" The doctor asked me. I glared I suddenly looked down and saw my belly was flat.

"My baby." I gasped and everyone looked at me.

"Giselle is fine." The nurse said as she smiled

"Giselle?" I asked and the nurse nodded.

"Your boyfriend named your daughter Giselle Hope Teller." The nurse smiled and I smiled back.

"Well we better let your family know whats going on." The doctor said as him and the nurses left the room. I put my head on my pillow and remembered everything that Happy said to me.

_He loves me. _ I thought to my self "and he's leaving" I whispered as I let a tear escape from my eye.

I heard someone knock on the door I snapped my head up to see Jax standing there.

"Baby" He said as rushed over to me.

"You had me so scared." Jax said as he pulled me into his arms. For some reason this didn't feel right.


	10. Chapter 10: Please Don't Go

**Chapter 10: Please Don't Go**

**No one's POV**

Happy parked in front of the place that brought back so many memories. He shut off his bike then took off his helmet. He got off his bike and with each movement he made came the sound of breaking twigs. He walked over to the rusted metal and sat down on the cold rubber. He began to kick his feet on the ground which caused him to swing. He closed his eyes as he felt the air hit him with each pump made him go higher.

"Son" He heard a voice say. Happy snapped his eyes open and glared at the person standing in front of him.

"What the fuck are you doing here? Shouldn't you be fucking dead?" Happy growled as he got off the swing and walked right up to the person.

"I am dead son." The person said as he walked into the house.

"What the fuck." Happy growled as he walked into the house and stopped at the living room.

"This is where it all happened." The person said while staring at the couch.

"You mean this is where you raped and killed my fucking mother." Happy growled.

"Son I-" Richard said but he stopped.

"Don't fucking call me son. You were never a father to me. You were just a drunk prick." Happy yelled as he walked up three steps then stopped and sat down and watched Richard.

"I gave you everything I could." Richard said as he looked at his son.

"What the fuck did you give me!" Happy growled.

"I gave you and your mother a place to stay and food on the table. I did my fucking job." He growled back.

"Really because all I fucking remember is mom finding only enough money for me to eat. When you would go out and get fucking drunk." Happy yelled.

"Shut the fuck up boy you have no idea how hard I had it." Richard growled

"Really Richard really you had a fucking family. But you chose getting fucking wasted instead of caring for your family. So don't sit there and tell me you put food on the table because you didn't do shit! It was mom who was going out and trying to make ends meat. It was you that threw the glass plate at her face watching the fucking glass shatter all over her face when she didn't cook something you liked." Happy raised his voice and Richard balled up his fist.

"Watch it boy." Richard growled.

"Shut the fuck up you left me and mom alone so you could get drunk then come home and fucking slap her around. You have no idea how much shit you put us through you fucking basterd." Happy growled.

Richard turned around and stared at his son. "I was fucking 17 years old David." Richard growled

"And my mother was 16." Happy growled louder.

"I wasn't ready for a fucking kid David I was scared." Richard whispered.

"Well if you didn't want a kid then you should have never stuck your dick in mom." Happy yelled.

"Watch who your talking to boy." Richard said to his son.

"Oh what your going to hurt me like you hurt mom? Come and do it prick I'll kill you all over again." Happy said as he stood up.

"You're just like your fucking mother. You never knew where your place was. You fucking prick. All she fucking cared about was you. She never gave a fuck about me. I would come home and there would be one plate set on the table because you and she already fucking ate. All she fucking did was take care of you she loved you and it disgusted me." Richard said.

"And you fucking took that away from me." Happy growled as he sat back down.

"No don't fucking blame that shit on me. Your mother refused to learn her place so I showed her!" Richard said as he stared up to his son.

"By what, fucking killing her?" Happy asked.

"I had to discipline her. " He growled at his son. Happy flew down the stairs and lifted Richard into the air.

"Discipline her? You fucking beat the shit out her 24/7." Happy growled as he pressed harder on his father throat.

"You can't kill me son I'm already dead." Richard choked as he smiled at Happy. Happy let him go and watched as Richard fell to the floor.

"Nice grip there." Richard said as he rubbed his throat.

"Why" Happy asked as he slide down on the floor near the stairs.

"Why what?" Richard asked as he rubbed his neck.

"Why did you fucking do it?" Happy growled as he looked up.

"Excuse me." He growled to his son.

"Why couldn't you just fucking leave us." Happy growled.

"Because if I couldn't have her then neither could you." His father growled.

"You fucking prick!" Happy yelled as he jumped up and started charging towards his father.

"You know David you remind me so much of me." Richard smirked. Happy pushed him in the wall and punched him.

"Don't fucking compare me to you. You fuckng prick." Happy yelled and Richard smirked.

"Oh but son like it or not you're just like me. You're a killer just like your old man." Richard smirked as Happy released him.

"That's where you're wrong. I kill people for my club to keep them safe. You fucking killed people because you were a low life prick who killed anyone you had your fucking eyes on." Happy growled and Richard smirked.

"Face it David we are the same. We are both cold blooded killers." Richard said as he sat down on the floor with his head on the wall.

"Shut up." Happy growled.

"Whats wrong son?" Richard smirked

"I said shut the fuck up!" Happy's raspy voice yelled. They stayed silent for a moment when Happy began to speak.

"Why did you leave?" Happy asked and Richard looked at him

"Believe me kid I did you a fucking favor." Richard said and Happy growled

"Then what the fuck do you want? Why are you fucking here?" Happy asked

"I came to talk." Was all Richard said.

"Talk?" Happy asked and Richard nodded.

"Go fuck your self Richard." Happy said as he began to walk to the kitchen but stopped where he saw his mother.

"What the fuck is this a fucking family reunion." Happy growled.

"Excuse me." Natalia said as she raised her eye brows at her son which caused him to frown and stared down at the floor.

"Awe look what we created darling." Richard said as he smiled and walked towards Natalia.

"We didn't create anyone you fucking prick. I raised this kid not you now fucking leave." Natalia cursed and Happy smirked.

"Damn baby that hurts." Richard said as he began to disappeared.

"Oh come on big guy I'm not done talking yet." Richard said when he finally disappeared.

"What the fuck is going on mom." Happy said as he raised his head to stare at his mom.

"I'm here to help you before you lose the best thing you ever had." Natalia said as she sat down on the kitchen chair at the table.

"What?" Happy asked as he leaned against the cabinet.

"You're making the biggest mistake of your life son." Happy's mother said.

"What the fuck are you talking about." Happy growled.

"First off watch your tone with me mr or I will come over there and kick your fucking ass." Natalia hissed and Happy glared.

"And second, how could you leave Isabella." Natalia growled and Happy frowned.

"She's not meant for me ma. She's meant for Jax and Abel." Happy answered.

"And what makes you think that?" Happy's mother asked as she raised her eye brow.

"Because I'm not good enough." Happy mumbled. His mother glared then next thing you heard was...

SLAP!

Happy held his cheek as he glared down at his 5 foot 5 mother. "Did you really just fucking slap me." Happy growled.

SLAP!

"Ma what the fuck." Happy growled

SLAP!

"FUCKING STOP IT" HAPPY YELLED

"What did I tell you about your mouth." Happy's mother growled. Happy mumbled curse words under his breath.

"Watch it boy" she said.

"Now what makes you think she is better off with Jax then you?" Natalia asked.

"Because I'm not fucking good enough." Happy yelled.

WHAM!

"I swear to god mom." Happy yelled.

"David Elijah LaBrava don't you dare say you are not good enough every again." His mother hissed.

"It's the truth." Happy mumbled.

"Boy shut the fuck up your making my hand numb." Natalia said as she shook her hand.

"Then stop fucking hitting me and it won't be fucking numb." Happy growled and Natalia glared.

"Sorry" Happy mumbled and Mrs LaBrava smirked.

"David you can't leave her." Mrs LaBrava said to her 6 foot 1 son.

"Why not?" Happy asked.

"Because baby she needs you, more then you will ever know." His mother whispered and Happy stared at her.

"Mom she has a family." Happy said as he walked out the back door and towards his bike.

"DAVID! She fucking needs you. I swear if you leave she will never forgive you." Natalia called after her son.

"I can live with that." Happy said as he started his bike.

"David Elijah don't you dare even think about driving away while I'm talking to you." His mother hissed as she ran out of the house and tried to follow her son.

"I'm sorry ma but it's too late I'm leaving her. It's for the best." Happy whispered as he drove off. He looked behind him to see his mother's figure fall to the ground. Then she slowly began to disappear.

"She will never forgive you son." Happy heard his mother voice whispered in the wind.

"And I'm fine with that." He said as he drove faster.

**3 DAYS LATER**

**Meanwhile back in Charming**

Bella was laying down in bed when she heard a little cry. Bella smiled as she got up and walked into the pink bedroom to find her beautiful Gigi laying in the crib crying.

"Hello my darling." Bella said as leaned down and picked up Gigi. She kissed her forehead and smiled.

"Hey mom." Bella heard as she reached the kitchen to see Seth and Leah eating breakfast with Abel in the high chair.

"Good morning babies." She said as she walked around the kitchen giving Seth , then Leah and lastly Abel kisses on the forehead.

"Momma" Abel cried happily.

"Hello my big man look at you." Bella smiled as she stared at Abel and he smiled.

"Where's Jax?" Bella asked as she handed the baby to Leah while she fixed the bottle.

"He had to rush to the club house. He said when you're awake bring Gigi and us over. Everyone wants to see her." Leah answered. I nodded my head as I took the bottle and handed it to Leah.

"Can you feed her." I asked Leah. Leah nodded and sat down at the table and began feeding Gigi.

"Alright guys listen up. I'm going to need a lot of help around here okay." Bella said speaking to Seth and Leah.

"Leah I'm going to need your help with Abel and Gigi since you're the oldest. And Seth I'm going to need your to help too." Bella told them they nodded their heads.

"Alright Seth take Able upstairs and get him changed. Then leave him in his crib while you get changed." I told Seth. Seth nodded and picked up Abel. Then put him on the floor and held his hand as they walked up the stairs.

"Leah go upstairs and get dressed darling. Then I need you to get Abel and put him and Seth in the car." I said to Leah as I handed her the keys. She nodded and handed me Gigi. I took her and put the bottle down the walked up the stairs following behind Leah.

Finally after 40 minutes we pulled up into the garage.

"Hey Bells." Juice said as I got out the car. I smiled at him as he took Abel and I carried Gigi into the club house.

"There's our new member of the family." Clay said as I handed him Gigi. He and Gemma were looking after her.

Juice put Abel down and let him run around. I decided now would be a good time to see Happy.

"Going somewhere?" I asked as I closed the door behind me.

"I'm leaving Bells." Happy answered as he stuffed the clothes in the bag. Right then and there I felt my heart breaken into two.

**NO ONES POV**

Bella walked down the hallway to see Happy's door cracked open. She knocked then walked in.

"Going some where?" Bella asked as she closed the door and turned around to see Happy throwing clothes into a backpack.

"I'm leaving to Nevada for a couple months." Happy answered Bella as he moved to his dresser to grab more clothes.

"But if you're leaving that mean's..." Bella stopped and Happy nodded his head at her.

"No Hap" Bella begged as he stayed silent.

"Nomad?" Bella asked and again Happy nodded as he opened his top drawer.

"You can't leave Happy you have been in Charming ever since your mother died." Bella whispered the last part.

"And that's why I'm leaving. I have been in Charming long enough. It's time for me to move around and be on the open road be free." Happy's raspy voice said as he threw clothes on the bed.

"You can't go nomad Happy." Bella said as she moved towards the bed and sat down on the floor with her knees up to her chest.

"And why not?" Happy asked as he brought the rest of his clothes over to the bed.

"You'll get killed." Bella said as she looked up towards him.

"Since when do you care?" Happy growled and Bella looked at him shocked.

"What the-" Bella began to say.

"Save your bullshit lie's for Jackson, Swan." Happy hissed and Bella stood up and glared at him.

"What the fuck is your problem!" Bella yelled.

"My problem is you come in here acting like you actually give a fuck about me. Well guess what Bells I'm done being your fucking pet." Happy yelled back.

"Pet really." Bella hissed and Happy glared at her.

Bella walked right up to the 6 foot 1 cold blooded killer and looked up at him. "Go fuck your self LaBrava." Bella yelled as she made her way towards the door but Happy pined her to the wall.

"Watch who your talking to little girl." Happy hissed in Bella's face.

"I'm NOT afraid of you douche bag." Bella hissed as she pushed him back but he pushed her back into the wall a little harder this time.

"Let go of me." Bella growled.

"Do you have any idea who your talking to?" Happy growled as Bella tried to get free from his grip.

"Yeah I'm talking to a fucking prick who walks away when he doesn't get his way." Bella yelled but Happy covered her mouth with his hand.

"But you fucked this prick." Happy said to her and she glared.

"Leave and don't ever fucking come back baby girl." Happy whispered into Bella's ear. He then let her go and walked back over to the bed.

Bella stood there shaking but not of fear. She was pissed off. Bella picked up a lamp on the table next to the door and threw it at Happy. It missed and hit his mirror shattering all the glass.

**Meanwhile back at the Bar**

SMASH!

Juice turned and looked at Clay and Tig.

"Do you think we should go in there?" Juice asked and Tig looked at him.

"Not unless you want to get fucked up by Happy and Bella." Tig said and Juice frowned.

"Yeah you never want to get in the middle of Happy, kid." Opie said and Juice looked.

"But what if Bella's hurt?" Juice asked as he turned towards Clay.

"Let them be. They need this." Clay said as he lit a cigar and listened to the screaming and yelling.

**Back at Happys room**

"Did you really just fucking throw a lamp at me?" Happy hissed as he turned around to see a pissed off Bella. Anyone would have shit their pants. Bella's eyes was pitched black her face was red and she was shaking of anger. But Happy wasn't scared.

"You're a fucking prick." Bella hissed and Happy smirked and grabbed his bag slinging it over his shoulder. He walked passed the door and out of the bed room and Bella followed.

"Oh shit back up." Tig said as him, Clay, Juice and Opie backed up behind the bar after seeing Happy being followed by a pissed off Bella.

"Shit she looks like Happy." Juice whispered and everyone nodded.

"You can't fucking leave like this." Bella yelled and Happy passed the bar.

"Watch me" Happy yelled back.

"What about what you said to me in the hospital." Bella yelled and Happy froze.

"Did you mean it?" Bella whispered and Happy frowned. Looking at Clay. Clay's eyes stared down at the drink he had in his hand. Happy turned around and looked at Bella.

"No" Happy said

"What but you-" Bella stuttered

"It was a lie. I said it to make you wake up and you did so you don't need to thank me." Happy said as he stared at Bella. His heart was breaking but he had to do this. He had to leave so she could be happy with her old man.

Bella felt tears build up in her eyes and she tried not to let them fall. "Then fucking leave you fucking dick head." Bella yelled as she picked up a glass and threw it at Happy hitting him right in the lip. Happy glared and looked at her.

"Throw one more fucking thing at me and it will be the last thing you ever throw." Happy growled at Bella but she stood her ground.

"Then come and fucking do it you fucking douche." Bella hissed.

Happy put his bag down and made his way towards Bella. He stopped right in front of her and glared down at her.

"You're not worth it." Happy hissed as he turned and picked his bag up again he walked towards the door.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU DAVID." Bella yelled. Happy stopped and frowned.

"I'm sorry." He whispered as he opened the door and made his way towards his bike.

He started his bike and saw Bella and Tig on the floor. Tig was holding Bella as she buried her face into his cut. Juice and Clay were standing behind her with their hands on her shoulder.

"I love you." He whispered as he took one good look at Bella then drove away. Happy felt his heart break as he speeds down the highway.

**Back at bella**

Bella sat there crying into Tig's cut as she heard the bike speeding away.

"Come on Bells lets go for a ride." Tig said as he got up and held his hand out to her.

Bella looked at his hand and saw Gemma frowning at her. Bella took it and Tig helped her up.

"Go" Clay said as Tig walked up towards him. Tig nodded and walked over towards his bike he turned it on and waited for Bella to walk over towards it.

"Here" He said as he handed her his helmet she took it then got on the bike. Moving closer to Tig and hiding her face in his cut.

"Hang on." He said as he pulled out of the auto shop and speeds down the road. Jax and Chibs passed Tig.

Jax parked and ran over towards Clay.

"Was that Bella?" Jax asked Clay.

"Yeah Tig just took her for a ride she was stressed." Clay said lying to his son.

"I better go and see if she's okay." Jax said as he went to move but Clay grabbed him.

"She will be fine son." Clay said as he patted Jax on the back. Then took Juice and Opie with him into the bar.

Jax sat there staring down the road where his old lady and Tig disappeared at.

"What just happened stays between us. Is that clear?" Clay said as he stared at the two men. They nodded their head and Clay nodded as he went into church and sat down with his hands covering his face.

"Baby what was that all about?" Clay's old lady's voice said as she closed the door and walked over towards Clay.

"That was Happy breaking the one girl's heart who actually gave a fuck about him." Clay said and Gemma sighed and put her hand on Clay's shoulder.

"He had to do it baby. Bella has a family now she can't keep having this thing for Happy." Gemma said to Clay. Clay turned and pulled her onto her lap.

"They remind me so much of me, you and John." Gemma said and Clay frowned.

"I know" Clay whispered and Gemma kissed his cheek. Clay leaned back in his chair with Gemma snuggling into his side.

"_I just wish Happy got his own Gemma._" Clay thought to him self.

The end :)

I hope you enjoyed the story and I really hope you would like to read the sequel


End file.
